Dos vidas, un destino
by OrgulloSaiyan
Summary: AU No tenían muchas cosas en común, sus edades eran distintas, sus vidas eran desiguales y sus personalidades eran opuestas. Nunca pensaban igual, tenían ideas muy diferentes. El era dueño de si mismo, ella una niña insegura. Pero sus manos parecían haber sido hechas como piezas exactas para encajar una con la otra, con los dedos entrelazados y mirando hacia las misma dirección
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Príncipe**

Planeta Vegeta.

Hogar de los saiyajins. Raza extraterrestre de apariencia física muy parecida a los habitantes del planeta llamado Tierra, los humanos. Sin embargo, su fuerza es superior a la de un ser humano y poseen una cola parecida a la de un mono, siendo un punto débil en algunos. Orgullosos, poderosos y tercos que creen solo en su fuerza y superiores a cualquier raza en el Universo.

Su sangre fría y corazón oscuro es lo que los hace una raza muy poderosa y peligrosa. Grandes purgadores de planetas para la obtención de bienes y tecnología que les permitan aumentar su capacidad y poderes.

Lleva el nombre de su Rey. El saiyajin que acabo con el pueblo Tsufur que habitaba anteriormente en el planeta. El Rey Vegeta.

\- ¡Es un niño!, ¡Es un niño! - so oían los gritos de los soldados por todos los pasillos del castillo. Todo el mundo estaba de cabeza por el nacimiento del heredero al trono del Planeta Vegeta.

Pero no todo era tranquilidad en el mundo de los saiyajins. Hace un tiempo, los saiyajins hicieron una alianza con Freezer que es un alienígena líder de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio junto a su hermano mayor, Cooler, y en secreto su padre el Rey Cold. Este les prometía la expansión del Pueblo saiyajin a cambio de conquistar planetas para él. Sin embargo, este acuerdo comenzó a tornarse algo no muy agradable para el Rey, ya que Freezer llego a tomar totalmente posesión y control, sobre todo.

\- ¡Felicidades, su majestad! Su hijo ha nacido con un poder de pelea extraordinario, es el niño con el poder de pelea más sobresaliente registrado en nuestro planeta- le comunico Nappa, entrando al gran salón sin antes realizar una reverencia a su Rey que no demostró ninguna expresión en su rostro por el nacimiento de su hijo. -Afortunadamente, la Reina logro sobrevivir luego de un complicado parto- seguía hablando el soldado elite. -Sin más, con permiso su majestad, me retiro – dijo comenzando a salir del salón, pero fue detenido por la voz del Rey.

-Nappa- lo llamo sentado en su honorable trono color dorado y rojo. - ¿Si? - pregunto el soldado volteando rápidamente. El Rey se levantó de su trono con su mirada seria, caminando alrededor de su más fiel soldado, meciendo su capa roja al compás del caminar. -Quiero que te encargues del entrenamiento de Vegeta, debe tener un poder considerable para tener el honor de ocupar mi lugar algún día. De ahora en adelante serás su mano derecha y deberás guiarlo para que se convierta en el mejor guerrero de nuestra raza… Estoy seguro que se convertirá en el Legendario Súper Saiyajin – concluyo.

\- ¿E-el Legendario Súper Saiyajin? - se sorprendió Nappa. ¿Realmente el niño tenía tanto potencial para convertirse en el guerreo de la leyenda que recorría el planeta? – Por supuesto que sí, es el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, es su destino- exclamo el Rey más que seguro. -Lo que usted ordene, majestad- reverencio y se retiró con su permiso. "Apenas comienza a caminar, comenzara su entrenamiento" pensaba el Rey observando su planeta por el gran ventanal.

-.-

Cinco años después…

El príncipe de los Saiyajins, Vegeta. Con cinco años de edad se lo consideraba un saiyajin sumamente orgulloso, de sangre fría con un corazón lleno de maldad.

Desde su nacimiento perteneció a los guerreros de la mejor clase por su poder, ya era un guerrero de clase alta, teniendo el nivel de pelea más alto entre toda su raza.

Soldado sobresaliente y destacado de entre todos los soldados a su corta edad. La primera vez que sintió la sangre en sus manos, se volvió adicto a ella. Su sed de sangre corriendo por sus venas crecía cada vez más, volviéndose cruel y despiadado, deseoso por la destrucción y el aniquilar a quien se le pusiera enfrente.

-Es suficiente por hoy, Príncipe Vegeta- comunico Nappa a través del comunicador que poseía la sala de entrenamiento. - ¡No he terminado! - le contesto malhumorado, cayendo de rodillas y sosteniéndose con sus manos para no golpearse el rostro. Podía sentir el sudor cayendo por su frente, su respiración descontrolada y algún que otro ardor en los brazos por los rasguños.

-Príncipe Vegeta, recuerde que hoy debe recibir al Emperador Freezer, son ordenes de su padre- volvió a recordarle Nappa. Vegeta no presto atención mientras una cantidad considerable de Saibaiman se lanzaban hacia él. Sin mucha dificultad, el joven príncipe fue destruyéndolos uno por uno con puños y patadas letales, terminando con ellos con un gran rayo de ki atravesando cada cuerpo.

Después de tomar una ducha y colocarse su armadura real, camino por los pasillos en silencio junto a su padre para recibir a Freezer. Al abrir las puertas del gran salón, tanto padre como hijo fruncieron el ceño. Allí se encontraba Freezer con sus dos soldados de confianza, Zarbon y Dodoria.

-Señor Freezer- reverencio el Rey con un gran odio cargado en su voz. El príncipe permaneció inmóvil en su lugar sin reverenciar ni nada por el estilo.

-Oh… Querido Vegeta ¡Que gusto me da verte! - hablo sarcásticamente el Emperador junto con sus secuaces. - ¿Así que él es el famoso principito de que hablas? - pregunto viendo interesadamente al joven príncipe que solo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos haciendo una mueca.

\- ¡Jojo!... Que actitud joven príncipe, deberías comenzar a cambiar de actitud cuando comiences a trabajar en mi ejercito- dijo acercándose en esa especie se 'trono volador', como solía decir Nappa. - ¡¿Qué?!- finalmente hablo el más joven de todos. -Oh vaya, parece que tu padre no te informo nada al respecto- sonrió maquiavélicamente observando al Rey. -Como ya tienes un potencial extraordinario, trabajaras para mí- explico. -Con el permiso de tu padre… Podrás volverte más fuerte- mintió tratando de crear ilusión en el joven.

Cosa que no ocurrió. La aparición de Freezer ante el Príncipe Vegeta provoco desde un principio una repulsión hacia el Emperador Freezer por la educada y a la vez elegante manera de hablar. Aun mas, no podía soportar el hecho de ver como su padre obedecía muchas de sus órdenes.

Desde ese momento un gran odio y deseo por aniquilarlo broto en el corazón del joven Vegeta. Pero al fin de cuentas, el joven príncipe acepto y terminaría sirviendo a Freezer.

-.-

Vegeta se encontraba entrenando en uno de los planetas de Freezer acompañado de Nappa y sirviendo a Freezer siendo enviado a conquistar planetas para él. Lo cual en parte lo ayudaba ya que así, cada vez aumentaba muchísimo más sus poderes.

Tiempo después, el joven Príncipe, terminando de conquistar aquel planeta distante, recibe una impactante noticia de parte de Nappa a través de su rastreador y se le confirma sobre la explosión de su planeta y la extinción de su raza junto con su padre.

A Vegeta no le importante ni mostro reacción o expresión alguna más que frialdad pura. Su único objetivo seguía siendo el mismo: pretender seguir las ordenes de Freezer para así incrementar su poder y algún día poder aniquilarlo con sus propias manos.

Vegeta era ahora alguien que lo había perdido todo, desde que paso a manos de Freezer, el solo llego a ser más que solo un simple sirviente, acatando cada orden de aquel individuo que odio desde el principio.

-.-

Durante el transcurso de su adolescencia, Vegeta vivía esperando el día en que pudiera derrotar a Freezer. Siguió las ordenes de este, atacando numerosos planetas junto con Nappa, peleando en contra de muchos guerreros, superando innumerables encuentros con la muerte, tomando esa gran característica especial de los saiyajins de aumentar su poder en gran manera cada vez que se recuperaban del borde de la muerte.

Así mismo Vegeta se deleitaba aniquilando a seres vivientes, cada vez más fortaleciendo su orgullo y queriendo siempre ser el más fuerte, viviendo solo para obtener más poder, era lo único que le importaba. El poder.

Pero la vida de aquel joven Príncipe de dieciocho años estaría a punto de dar un giro extraordinario…

 **N/A: ¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo xD. ¡Nueva historia! Dejen reviews, opinen que les parece. ¡Den Fav y Follow** **Nos leemos en el pr** **ó** **ximo cap** **í** **tulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Invasión**

Planeta Tierra.

Hogar en donde viven los seres humanos, con gran variedad de recursos naturales y abundante vegetación. Era uno de los planetas más conocidos entre muchos otros, por su alto nivel de tecnología que poseía gracias a una de las empresas más famosas que existían.

La Corporacion Capsula. Franquicia fundada por el Dr Brief, uno de los hombres más ricos en el Planeta Tierra, poseedor de una gran inteligencia. Gracias a ello, su primer invento fueron las famosas cápsulas Hoi-Poi, que otorgó una inmensa riqueza que llevó a la compañía al éxito.

El Dr Brief es un hombre mayor, con su cabello y bigote canoso, también usa gafas y acostumbra a vestir una bata de laboratorio sobre su ropa. Además, es un hombre familiar y afable, capaz de dar cobijo a cualquiera que lo necesite en el gran complejo que supone la Corporacion capsula, que ademas de ser el lugar de su trabajo, es su casa.

Vive allí junto con su esposa, la Sra Brief que no trabaja y suele ocuparse de los labores de la casa y su hija. Bulma. Heredera de la Corporación Capsula, del cual también heredera de la inteligencia de su padre y la belleza de su madre. Posee un gran carisma, un gran sentido de la aventura, También cuenta con una personalidad centrada y decidida.

Bulma es coqueta, le gusta impartir órdenes y tiene un tremendo potencial tanto intelectual como con su carácter. Posee cabello turquesa, ojos azules, piel blanca y esbelto físico logrando que muchos jóvenes se sientan atraídos por su belleza.

-.-

-Lord Freezer- reverencio un soldado con aspecto de reptil, color morado y baja estatura. -Llegó un informe de la nave C2 que se encuentra en curso al Planeta Tierra, nos informan que ya están en posición de ataque, solo esperan su confirmación- informó leyendo los informes esperando una respuesta de parte de su amo.

Freezer se encontraba frente a la gran ventana que poseía su nave proporcionando una bella vista hacia aquel planeta llamado Tierra, sentado en su trono flotante, sosteniendo una copa de vino entre sus frías manos. Estaba de espaldas al soldado, meciendo aquel rojizo líquido en su copa con movimientos circulares, como si estuviera sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Dígame soldado- lo dijo de una manera inesperada para el soldado, que se estremeció cuando lo oyó. -Ah ¿S-Si?- pregunto el sujeto enderezandose rápidamente. -¿qué hay de interesante en ese planeta llamado Tierra?- preguntó dándole un sorbo a su copa.

-Eh pues... Es un gran planeta con grandes recursos económicos y...- pasaba las hojas lo más rápido que podía. -Ah, también es el hogar de la compañía poseedora de una gran cantidad de tecnología, la Corporación Capsula-.

\- Oh... ¿La Corporacion Capsula?... Interesante- se dibujó una sádica sonrisa en el rostro de Freezer. -De la orden de ataque, recolecten toda la tecnología que encuentren y destruyan el planeta... No me interesa en lo absoluto- hizo una seña con su mano para que se retire. -Si, Lord Freezer- reverencio y abandonó la sala velozmente.

En su rostro aún no se borraba esa sonrisa que guardaba tantos deseos perturbadores, observando ese planeta que dejaría de existir en pocos minutos. -Brief...-.

-.-

En la Capital del Oeste, un hermoso dia se ha presentado, gente caminando hacia sus trabajos o con sus parejas, sin preocupaciones ni alarmas. Por las calles caminaban dos jóvenes alegremente compartiendo chismes y riendo a carcajadas.

Bulma regresaba a su casa después de un gran día agotador en la tiendas de la capital, junto con su amiga de la infancia. Milk Ox Satan, dueña de una gran fortuna por su padre y una gran habilidad en las artes marciales gracias a su madre.

-Entonces el fue el primero en caer en la trampa de Char- río Milk al contarle a su amiga la broma de un compañero de clases. De repente ambas sintieron que la tierra comenzaba a temblar. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Un terremoto?- Bulma trataba de mantener su equilibrio. Se escucharon gritos de mujeres al observar ese objeto en el cielo. Una especie de nave esférica vieron pasar por encima de sus cabezas.

-¿Qué es eso?- exclamó Milk horrorizada. -No lo se pero...- ambas cayeron al suelo a causa de la explosión que ocurrió no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Cuando alzaron la vista, pudieron ver un montón de 'hombres voladores' en el cielo destruyendo edificios con una especie de arma en su brazo derecho. -Bulma tenemos que huir ¡Rápido!- Milk la sacudía para que salga de su trance. Dejaron las bolsas y comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas.

Oían las explosiones y los gritos a sus espaldas, cosa que produjo desesperación en ambas chicas. La peliazul miro hacia atrás y tropezó cayendo fuertemente al suela. -Bulma- su amiga la ayudó a levantarse y se escondieron en un sitio abandonado. -Espero que no nos encuentren- Bulma trataba de controlar su agitada respiración ¿Que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso era una invasión extraterrestre? No lo creía. Solo había visto extraterrestres en las películas de ciencia ficción.

Escucharon unos pasos acercándose cerca de donde se encontraban y unos ruidos de lo que se suponía, era una especie de aparato electrónico. -El amo Freezer ordenó a último momento que llevaramos a los sobrevivientes- se oyó junto con una risa sarcástica. -Claro... Si hay sobrevivientes- rieron a todo volumen. -¿Amo Freezer?- susurro Milk confusa. -¿Quien es?- miro a Bulma.

-No tengo la mas minima idea ¿Acaso crees que conozco algo más allá del Universo?- Bulma se molesto por su pregunta. Cuando se aseguraron de que se habían ido, salieron de su escondite sin hacer ruido, mirando continuamente por todos lados por el temor de ser parte de la masacre. El horror de ver la ciudad reducida a trozos invadieron sus ojos, ya no parecía una ciudad sino un desierto cubierto de fuego y sangre.

Ver miles de cuerpos sin vida le produjo que se le revolvió el estómago del asco. -Espera Milk- la llamo al ver que se dirigía hacia donde había aterrizado aquella misteriosa nave. -Milk ¿que haces? ¿Acaso quieres que te maten? ¡Estas loca!- la detuvo tomándola del brazo. -Hay que hacer algo Bulma, no podemos quedarnos aquí- exclamó fingiendo valentía pero en su interior estaba realmente muerta de miedo.

-No podemos hacer nada Milk ¡Tienen armas! Nos mataran- le grito por la actitud de su amiga. -Si podemos solo...- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque un ser parecido a una rana color verde la tomaba del cabello. -Vaya... Grepe hay dos hembras aquí ¿Que hago?- le preguntó un soldado a otro. -Traelas, hay que llevarlas al Gran Freezer- le gritó el otro individuo.

Milk le proporcionó un codazo en el estómago aprovechando que estaba distraído, aunque no le causó mucho daño, provocó que la soltara y allí tomo a Bulma e intentaron escapar nuevamente. Solo que no pudieron llegar muy lejos hasta que otro ser se detuvo justo en frente de ellas. Tomo a Milk por los brazos mientras comenzaba a llevarla hacia la nave.

-Cado ve por la otra y no falles esta vez idiota- le ordenó al soldado que se recuperaba del ataque de la pelinegra. Bulma sabia que se referían a ella, pero estaba tan asustada que no pudo moverse de donde estaba.

En un rápido movimiento, el soldado apareció delante de ella, tomándola del cabello. -¡Suéltame!- gritó Bulma sintiendo un dolor insoportable. -¡Callate!- la amenazó dándole una fuerte bofetada. -O te matare-.

Sangre comenzó a brotar de su labio roto y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus adoloridas mejillas. Vio a Milk en el mismo estado que ella, la habían golpeado por intentar resistirse, pero a tal extremo de dejarla inconsciente para no causar problemas. -No las maten si no quieren que el amo Freezer acabe con ustedes- los amenazó otro soldado supervisando a los pocos sobrevivientes.

Subieron a la nave rendidas porque luchar no servía de nada con seres más poderosos. Las colocaron en una sala pequeña y oscura junto con pocas personas. -Milk- la llamó acercándose a ella, pero era inútil. Milk estaba inconsciente pero aún estaba viva.

Su vista azul viajó hasta una pequeña ventana en esa habitación. Hubiese deseado no verla.

Fue una puñalada en su corazón al ver a su planeta... Su hogar explotando en mil pedazos como fuegos artificiales. Fue cayendo al suelo de rodillas y sus lágrimas no querían dejar de fluir. Grito todo el dolor que se acumulo en su pecho. -¡Mama! ¡Papa!-.

N/A: Hola! Nuevo Capítulo! Wii xD Espero que les guste! Voy a echarle muchas ganas a mis dos historias gracias a su apoyo y comentarios Los ame :3 Tratare de actualizar mas seguido :c Pídanle a la señora inspiración que me visite mas seguido Jaja. En fin disfruten y nos leemos luego!

OrgulloSaiyan


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Encuentros**

Seis días han pasado desde que el planeta Tierra ha sido destruido. Cada dia que pasaba en aquella nave donde se encontraban raptadas, era un sufrimiento. Aunque eran pocas personas las que allí se encontraban, no lograron sobrevivir, cayendo uno por uno.

Extrañamente les dieron una especie de 'comida' solo dos días en ese transcurso, pero era muy poca para todos.

Bulma y Milk fueron las más fuertes. La escasa comida que se les otorgaba se las brindaba a las personas mayores o niños en esa pequeña sala. Pero no fue suficiente. Unos no soportaron la estadía, otros murieron de hambre.

Desgraciadamente ambas jóvenes tuvieron que presenciar un acto de lo más cobarde y traumante en sus vidas: el suicidio. Una persona joven, a causa de sus nervios entró en un estado de locura y en un rápido movimiento rompió el plato del cual les daban comida. El recipiente era de vidrio, algo muy extraño; y ante los ruegos y súplicas de ambas chicas, llevo el objeto cortante hacia sus brazos, donde los cotro sin delicadeza alguna. Lamentablemente la persona murió por la pérdida de sangre.

-Milk...- susurró Bulma sentada en el frío suelo, observando las estrellas por la misma ventana por donde vio a su planeta dejar de existir. -Prometeme... Que seguiremos de pie... Que no... Nos rendiremos.-

\- Bulma- lo dijo la pelinegra aguantando las ganas de llorar. -Lo prometo- la abrazo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. En ese momento se estremecieron al oír una voz probablemente proveniente de una computadora que resonó por toda la habitación y seguramente también en la nave.

'Planeta79, iniciando proceso de aterrizaje'

-¡¿Planeta79?- lo pregunto Milk asustada. -¿Donde demonios estamos?-.

-Pronto aterrizaremos... Me pregunto ¿Qué nos pasará?- decía bulma sin ánimos antes de que la nave entrara en turbulencia por el aterrizaje. Trataron de sostenerse de las paredes pero fue inútil, la nave se sacudía de una manera terrible.

Poco a poco las sacudidas se fueron reduciendo hasta que la nave quedó totalmente quieta. El corazón de Bulma comenzó a acelerarse al pensar lo que vendría. Las vendrian a buscar y seguramente las matarían o serian una especie de esclavas. ¿Que carajo? ¡Seguramente ya se había vuelto loca!

Pero lo que sucedió desmintió el hecho de su locura. La puerta se abrió violentamente dejando dar a la vista a los mismos sujetos que las raptaron en la Tierra.

Milk rápidamente intentó colocarse en posición de pelea, pero no tenía demasiada fuerza para hacerlo. Si sintió inútil al no ser rival para aquellos sujetos, ni siquiera los intimidaba o les provoca por lo minimo un pequeño susto. Eran seres muy fuertes en frente de unas débiles humanas ¡¿Que!? ¿¡Débiles!? ¡Eso nunca! ¡ Hemos sobrevivido estos seis días casi sin nada de alimento y agua!. Se formo una sonrisa orgullosa al pensar esto.

-¿Cual es la gracia terrícola? Será mejor que no te resistas o tendré que noquearte nuevamente- se burló provocando la ira de Milk. El soldado la tomó de la cintura, llevándola como una bolsa de arena ante las patadas y puños de Milk. El sujeto no la soporto y la golpeó fuerte en la nuca dejándola rendida.

Bulma comenzó a sollozar al ver tal escena, el otro soldado se acercó mirando hacia su alrededor, corroborando que haya sobrevivientes. -¡Silencio!- gritó asustando a Bulma que por reflejos grito y este la golpeó en el estómago, dejando a la peliazul sin aire. -A ver si asi dejas de gritar- la tomó de los brazos y la arrastró hacia el mismo camino que su compañera.

-.-

Sentado en su sagrado trono flotante, junto a sus dos soldados de confianza se encontraba el ser más frío y sádico que alguna vez haya existido. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el Emperador Freezer.

-Su majestad- reverencio Appule, uno de los soldados con más antigüedad en el ejército de Freezer. Su cuerpo es de color púrpura con algunas manchas sobre su cuerpo y tiene una cabeza larga, similar a un pulpo. -Los soldados Cado y Grepe tienen sobrevivientes-. anunico y al instante las grandes puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a los soldados con las jóvenes.

-Amo Freezer- reverenciaban ambos, dejando a las muchachas en el suelo. -Soldados Cado y Grepe ¿Estos son todos los sobrevivientes?- pregunto Freezer decepcionado y enfadado, observando ambas jóvenes en el suelo.

-Eh...Ah...- balbuceó uno de ellos. -Verá, su majestad- se adelantó Grepe con gran temor presente en su voz. -Había una cantidad considerable de sobrevivientes... Es solo que no han aguantado la estadía... Los únicos que seguían con vida fueron estas hembras- señaló a Bulma que en ese momento alzó la vista y vio a ese tal 'Amo Freezer' del que tanto hablaban.

Rápidamente su cuerpo fue invadido por el terror. La maldad que desprende ese sujeto era más perturbadora que cualquier otra cosa. Cado la tomó del cabello para que Freezer pudiera verla.

El emperador se acercó lentamente hacia la joven, la tomó bruscamente del cuello sin miedo a dejarla sin respiración. -¿Que edad tienes?- lo pregunto viéndola fijamente a los ojos... Juraba haberlos visto antes.

-Ah... Dieci... siete- hablo Bulma con dificultad. Freezer gruño y la soltó sin delicadeza, luego miró a Milk y supuso que tenía la misma edad.

-¡Has salvado a unas mocosas!- grito atravesando un rayo de ki por el pecho de Cado. Milk observó horrorizada la escena dándole náuseas al ver cómo el cuerpo del soldado caía junto a ella.

Grepe temblaba de miedo frente a su amo y rápidamente trató de disculparse. -Disculpenos Amo Freezer- se arrodillo. -¿Entonces qué hago con ellas? ¿Asesinarlas?- lo pregunto.

La paciencia de Freezer se estaba terminando como la vida de su soldado, pero se le ocurrió una brillante idea... Más bien dicho, una oscura idea. -No- respondió.

-¿¡Que!?- pregunto Grepe sin comprender. -Les haré un pequeño regalo a mis 'S' soldados- rio con malicia. -Aquella mocosa- señaló a Bulma -Densela a nuestro queridisimo príncipe bastardo... Y aquella- señaló a Milk. -Al idiota de su compañero de entrenamiento- miró a sus dos soldados de confianza. -Encarguense del envío- ordenó.

-Si, Lord Freezer- asintieron ambos al unísono. Por desgracia ambas jóvenes se desmayaron antes de oír cuáles serían sus destinos.

-.-

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente con pesar, su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo se encontraba muy débil. Se sentó con dificultad y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta. "¿No estoy muerta? ¡No estoy muerta!" pensó tocando su rostro, sus brazos, sus piernas, todo para corroborar de que se encontraba con vida.

Pero no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. Se levantó del suelo y caminó torpemente en la penumbra, guiándose con sus manos.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó al golpear su pie con un objeto desconocido. Palmeo el objeto con sus manos y supuso que se trataba de una especie de mesita de noche... ¿Mesita de noche? ¿Estaba en una habitación? No creyó que el tal 'Freezer' les haya dado hospedaje, entonces ¿¡Era la habitación de otra persona!?

-Milk- susurro a la oscuridad. -¡Milk!- llamó más alto, pero era inútil ya que su amiga no se encontraba allí ¿Que habra pasado con Milk?.

Cayó al suelo al tropezar con otra cosa que se topó en su camino. De pronto se oían pasos acercarse y forcejeando con la perilla de la puerta. -¡Oh no!- dijo asustada ¡Ahora alguien vendría y la materia! Gateo rápidamente hasta llegar detrás de lo que parecía un closet y entonces la puerta se abrió de una patada.

-¡Estúpida puerta!- se oyó una voz profunda y cargada de furia junto con los pasos caminando por la habitación, escuchó un ruido de ¿Cortinas? abrirse. Lentamente se asomo para ver como la escasa luz entraba por aquella ventana ¡Si hubiera sabido que había una ventana no se hubiera llevado todo por delante!

-Hugh- se quejó por el dolor en su estómago y al parecer el sujeto la escucho. -¿Otra vez en mi habitación? Esta vez juro que te mataré- amenazó y Bulma se estremeció ante su voz. Tenía que buscar alguna salida antes de que la encontrara y partiera hacia el otro mundo.

Comenzó a moverse con el objetivo de llegar a la puerta de salida. Cayo de rodillas al suelo provocado por el dolor aún existente en su estómago. El golpe que le proporcionó Cado y el pasar días sin comer no eran una buena combinación, tanto que comenzó a sollozar abrazando su abdomen. Como pudo se levantó y un mareo la invadió cayendo contra el closet ¡Mierda!

La opresión en su cuello le dificulta el paso del oxígeno y su amenazadora presencia le llenó de miedo y desesperación. No supo como paso, pero el sujeto rápidamente la encontró y la acorralo contra la pared... -¿Quien diablos eres?- pregunto el sujeto cegado por la ira, sin poder ver el rostro del invasor. -No... Me... Mates- sollozo con dificultad Bulma, pidiendo compasión por su vida.

Los ojos del agresor se ampliaron con sorpresa al oír esa voz. "No es un soldado" pensó dejando el cuello de la chica. Su quijada se desplomó al ver ese pequeño cuerpò ser iluminado por la luz de su ventana.

Un cuerpo mucho menor al tamaño del suyo, su piel era blanca y su cabello ¿Azul? ¡¿Qué demonios era eso?! Se arrodillo a su lado queriendo ver el rostro de ese sujeto, pero solo logro voir su llanto ¿Un hombre llorando?

-¡Oye!- lo gritó exasperado por su sollozo. Bulma lo miro y grito alejándose de el hasta que la pared obstruye su camino. -N-No me mates... Y-Yo no hice nada ¡Por favor!-.

El la miró atónito ¡¿Una mujer?! Vio su rostro empapado de lágrimas y los golpes que poseía en la mejilla y en su expuesto abdomen, pero sus ojos azules fueron los que le llamaron la atención, sentía su miedo. -¿Quien eres?- pregunto secamente, levantandose y acercandose a la ventana.

\- B-Bulma...- contesto temerosa. -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto. Volteo hacia ella al ver que no contestaba y temblaba. -¡Contesta!- grito.

Bulma dio un respingo y contesto rapidamente. -N-No se, me desperté y ya estaba aquí- explicó. -¿Donde estoy?-.

-En MI habitación- se molesto por la ignorancia de la mujer. Bulma lo observo con mucha dificultad bajo la escasa luz de la noche. Era un hombre con armadura extraña, su pelo en punta y con una frente amplia, ojos azabache y un rostro enfadado. Bajo la mirada y casi grita de nuevo al ver lo que habia enrollado en su cintura ¡¿Una cola?!

-¿Que miras tanto?- la asustó incómodo por su mirada. -Eh... ¿Yo? Nada... Te juro que no se lo que pasó, lo único que recuerdo es que me llevaron con ese tal Freezer y...-.

-¿¡Freezer?!- la interrumpió sorprendido. -Ya veo, todo es idea de esa lagartija- se giró hacia la puerta tras oír toques en ella, gruño al ver a uno de los sujetos que más odiaba. -Zarbon... ¿Que diablos quieres?- le pregunto al ver que el sujeto entraba a su habitación sin su permiso.

-¡Siempre es un placer verte Vegeta!- le dijo Zarbon irónicamente. -Solo vengo a reiterar que el Gran Freezer te ha enviado un delicioso regalo- miró a Bulma y relamió sus labios ladinamente dando asco a la peliazul. -Espero que lo aproveches- y salió de su habitación.

\- ¡Tsk!- rechino sus dientes con ira, necesitaba una ducha e irse a descansar, pero antes de que pudiese entrar en el baño, su temblorosa voz lo detuvo.

-¿Y Yo Que?- le pregunto Bulma secándose las lágrimas de su rostro. -Eso lo veremos mañana... Tube suficiente mierda por hoy- le contesto sin voltear a verla y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Bulma abrazo sus piernas con los brazos estando en esa fría habitación con un completo extraño donde una pregunta recorría su cabeza una y otra vez ¿Qué pasará ahora?

 **N/A: Hola! Nuevo capítulo recién sacado del horno ¿Que les pareció? Iba a publicarlo ayer pero... La escritora es un poco torpe (¿Un poco? Mucho xD) Resulta que escribí todo el capítulo en FF porque no puedo usar Word T.T y no se que tecla toque sin querer y se me borro todo ;-; era muy tarde y mis ojos no daban para escribirlo nuevamente xD Ok. Gracias a todas las que dejan review, fav o follow. Se ganaron mi amorsh :3**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

 **OrgulloSaiyan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Desafío**

Hace dos horas que logro conciliar el sueño. Luego de estar casi toda la noche despierta en esa oscura habitación, vigilando a aquel hombre con el que había tenido una mala experiencia de bienvenida.

Estaba asustada de que aquel sujeto pudiera matarla en algún momento de la noche cuando se encontraba desprevenida.

Horas antes pudo ver como salió del baño con un simple pantalón corto de spandex ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que hay una dama en el cuarto? Y luego se acostara en la cama sin dirigirle la palabra ¿Pretendía que se quedara en aquel rincon toda la noche?... Parece que si.

Lo observaba fijamente a cada movimiento o sonido que realizaba hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de ella y cayó dormida en el suelo.

-¡Despierta!- su fuerte voz la despertó exaltada fijando su mirada azul en aquel hombre frente a ella que se atrevió a interrumpir su 'agradable' sueño.

-Escuchame, tengo que entrenar, ni se te ocurra salir de aquí o te ira mal- la amenazó con el tono de voz más frío que lograba intimidar a cualquiera. -No solo por mi te ira mal, sino por otros soldados y no quiero tener problemas con la lagartija maricona...- se sintió incomodo al ver que no quita su mirada de él, era incomodo. -¿¡Entendiste!?- lo pregunto exasperado.

-S-si- susurro sorprendida ¿No la matara?

-Bien- lo vio tomar un objeto que colocó en su oreja. -Oye ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?- Bulma lo detuvo antes de que cerrara la puerta. -¿Para qué quieres saber eso?- le dedico una mirada desconfiada. -A menos que quieras que te llame extraterrestre con cola-.

Se maldijo por decir eso, era algo inapropiado para un sujeto peligroso como el.

Apenas lo conocía y ya tenia tanta confianza ¡Que mujer tan atrevida! -Vegeta- dijo y cerró la puerta fuertemente.

-Vegeta...- susurró a sí misma, miró a su alrededor observando cada mueble y sitio que había en esa habitación ¿Y ahora qué mierda iba a hacer encerrada allí?

-.-

CAminaba por los pasillos con pesar, no había dormido adecuadamente en la noche por culpa de aquella mujer en su habitación. Hubiera deseado quedarse unas horas mas descansando pero no lo haría, debía entrenar para volverse aún más fuerte y poder cobrarse todas las que le debía Freezer.

Le era extraño que los pasillos se encontraran en silencio ¿Era tan temprano?

-Vegeta ¡Espera!- gritó un muchacho un poco más alto que el con cabello negro alborotado y un rostro que demostraba simpatía.

-La próxima vez no te esperare Kakaroto, sabes muy bien el horario de entrenamiento- le recordó Vegeta viendo como su compañero reía tontamente, odiaba esa actitud tan confianzuda con el.

-Si si lo se, es que tuve un pequeño problema ayer- lo dijo aquel muchacho viendo como raramente captaba la atención del príncipe. -Sabes, ayer fue una noche de locos.-

 **FlashBack**

Luego de un dia de arduo entrenamiento con su compañero, Kakaroto estaba agotado. Supuso que Vegeta no estaba de humor por los golpes tan duros que recibió en su rostro.

No quiso cenar en la sala principal como todos los demas, asi que tomo una bandeja con gran cantidad de comida y se dirigió a su habitación.

Pudo ver como uno de los soldados de confianza de Freezer, Dodoria, salía de su habitación sin notar su presencia. No le dio importancia ya que estaba acostumbrado a que los soldados de Freezer revisaran su cuarto algunas veces, aunque nunca supo porqué lo hacían.

Entro con dificultad por tener la bandeja sostenida con las dos manos. Como siempre, la oscuridad reinaba su habitación.

Estaba a punto de sentarse en la cama cuando oyó un ruido y rapidamente fruncio el seño ¡Alguien se habia quedado alli. Dejo la comida en la cama mientras trataba de agudizar aún más su vista a la penumbra.

Esquivó una patada dirigida a su baeza ¿Intentaban matarlo? Luego otra a la altura de sus costillas. Leía los movimientos con facilidad, aun estando a oscuras, eran lentos y sin fuerza y dudo de que fuera algún soldado de la estación.

-No me rendire...- se escuchó a sus espaldas con voz agitada. Kakaroto quiso poner fin al misterio y en un rápido movimiento abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz.

No supo si fue por la falta de comida o por los golpes que sufrió de Vegeta pero lo que estaba allí parado no era un soldado, sino una mujer ¿Una mujer en la estación?

-No me matarás...-observó cómo se colocaba en posición de pelea y esos ojos negros y desafiantes. Detuvo un golpe que se dirigía a su rostro ¡Su apariencia era como la de un saiyajin!

Estaba agotada, no podía más, en cualquier momento se desmayaría. El sudor caía por su frente y su respiración acelerada provocó que cayera de rodillas ante la atónita mirada del saiyajin.

-¿Matarte? ¿De que estas hablando?- le pregunto Kakaroto viendo el estado deplorable de esa mujer.

-No te hagas el idiota, se que vienes a matarme- alzó la mirada hacia el sujeto. -Yo no te mataré... Creo que tu quieres matarme- río rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que dijo Milk ante su respuesta. -¿Osea que no eres un tipo de extraterrestre asesino?- le preguntó la pelinegra con un poco mas de confianza.

La risa de Kakaroto desapareció ante su pregunta. -¡Claro que no!- le respondió con reprocho ¿Acaso tenía cara de asesino?

En ese instante un gruñido por parte de ambos estómagos se hizo escuchar. -¿Tienes hambre?- lo pregunto viendo como aquella muchacha se avergonzaba de si misma.

-Hace días que no pruebo bocado- susurro Milk acariciando su estomago, dolía. -Ven- le señalo la gran bandeja con comida que no conocía. -Come lo que quieras- y comenzó a engullir la comida a una velocidad incomparable.

Milk supo que si no se apresuraba ese hombre la dejaría sin nada, así que se acercó tímidamente y agarró una especie de fruta color verde y comenzó a comer sin despegar la mirada de aquel hombre.

 **Fin FlashBack**

-No sé de dónde habrá salido esa mujer- comentó confundido. -Y que será esa cosa llamada Bulma que buscaba-.

-¡¿Que?!- pregunto Vegeta al oír ese nombre. Ahora que lo recordaba, aquella muchacha que está en su habitación se llama 'Bulma', entonces serán amigas o algo asi.

-Me decia que tenia que encontrar a Bulma y salir de aquí- lo dijo el muchacho de cabellos alborotados.

"Assi que de eso se trata" pensaba Vegeta tratando de armar las piezas del rompecabezas, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación nuevamente. -¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Kakaroto al ver el cambio repentino de su compañero.

-No te incumbe, comienza sin mi y mas vale que estés preparado porque tengo mucha presion-. Su compañero rió nervioso y entró en las salas de entrenamiento.

-.-

Se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana, observando un planeta que no era el suyo, lleno de extraterrestres asesinos y libidinosos, donde tendría que convivir con un completo extraño ¿Ese era su destino?

Dio un respingo al oír la puerta abrirse, dejando entrar al sujeto llamado Vegeta. -¿N-no ibas a entrenar?- le pregunto Bulma para romper el miedo.

-Tengo que aclararte muchas cosas antes de que me metas en problemas- le dijo molesto, era como hablar con una niña que nunca había salido de su casa. -Primero: Estas en el Planeta nº 79 de Freezer, él es el gobernante- sintió náuseas al decir eso. -Segundo: Tienes que tener los ojos bien abiertos, todos los soldados de esta nave son mas fuertes que tu y no quiero andar como una puta niñera-.

Bulma inflo los cachetes de la rabia, le hablaba como una niña de diez años. -Tercero: Si piensas que podrás escapar de esta inmunda estación estas equivocada, morirás antes de que puedas dar un paso fuera-. Bulma comenzaba a asustarse.

-Y por último: Ya que no pienso usarte como Freezer desea que lo haga- la miró de arriba abajo. -Te pondre a trabajar-.

-¿Trabajar? ¿En que?- por fin pudo hablar Bulma. -Limpiaras por ahora, luego vere- le dejó en claro a punto de irse.

-Espera- Bulma se acerco un poco. -¿Que eres?- le pregunto pero al ver su mirada confusa, pregunto nuevamente. -¿Extraterrestre? Te pareces mucho a los humanos excepto por la cola ¿Eres un mono o algo asi?- se maldijo otra vez ¿Acaso no podía medir sus palabras?

-¿¡Que clase de cosas dices!?- apretó los dientes aguantando las ganas de matarla. -¡Yo soy un Saiyajin! ¡Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins! Una familia guerrera y mas fuerte que tu debil especie-.

Bulma se enfado ante su insulto y se acercó más hacia el, desafiante. -¡No tienes derecho a decirme débil, príncipe grosero!- le remarco con las manos en su cadera.

Vegeta vio el enfado y el fuego en sus ojos ¡Esa mujer tiene agallas y era la primera que se atrevía a desafiarlo! Sonrió divertido, tal vez no sería tan aburrido. -Eres débil, mo-co-sa- remarco la última palabra. -¡Uy! eres un... -no dijo nada y se giró dándole la espalda.

Vegeta rodó los ojos cuando se disponía a volver hacia las instalaciones de entrenamiento. -Eh... Vegeta- lo detuvo nuevamente con voz suave. -¿Hay comida aquí?-.

En ese momento recordó lo que le contó Kakaroto, si la mujer que estaba en su habitación dijo que no había probado bocado en días, entonces aquella mocosa tampoco.

Bufo con pesar, le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Bulma dudo por un momento pero al final lo siguió.

Caminaron por unos pasillos, donde recibió miradas no muy agradables de extraterrestres asquerosos, hasta que llegaron a la sala donde siempre solían comer los soldados. -Toma algo rápido- le ordenó.

Bulma le obedeció a se acerco hacia la gran mesa donde tomo lo que se parecía a un plato con arroz. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver su debilidad.

Fresas.

O algo parecido a ellas.

Probó una y sintió un gran placer recorrerle el cuerpo. Seguramente no eran fresas pero su forma y sabor eran exactamente iguales, así que tomo una gran cantidad de ellos y volvió hacia el saiyan. -Listo- le dijo.

-Vuelve a la habitación- le ordenó. -Y quiero que este limpio cuando vuelva-. La peliazul frunció el ceño y regreso a la habitación ante la atenta mirada de Vegeta. Cuando vio que la puerta se cerró, se dirigió a las salas de entrenamiento. Esto se estaba volviendo divertido.

-.-

Pasaron las horas y la noche comenzaba a caer sobre aquel planeta. La joven de cabellos azules había obedecido a las órdenes del saiyajin tal cual como le había dicho, aunque mucho no pudo hacer mucho ya que el 'queridisimo príncipe' era muy ordenado.

Tal vez no sería tan malo convivir para asegurar su vida, pero sería un poco difícil por el carácter tan 'amable' del saiyajin. Le robo una almohada a Vegeta, ni loca dormiría en el suelo y amanecer con la espalda hecha pedazos.

Bueno... Dormiría en el suelo pero tendría algo 'cálido'.

Se dirigió al mismo rincón en donde durmió la noche anterior esperando el momento que volviera el saiyan.

Luego de unos quince minutos la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a dicho príncipe. La observo por unos segundos y le arrojó una especie de paquete.

-¿Y esto?- le pregunto Bulma mirando al paquete y luego a él. -Es ropa... El idiota de Freezer te la dio- gruño y se encerró en el baño.

Bulma rechino los dientes ¿Así que intentaba ser amable? Pues no lo lograra. El era el responsable de la destrucción de su planeta y algun dia las pagará. Pero... Acepto la ropa a regañadientes ya que no tenía que ponerse y sus ropas estaban en mal estado.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado mirando el 'regalo'? Por que Vegeta salió del baño vestido con ese short... como la noche anterior.

Un rubor invadió las mejillas de Bulma al ver su cuerpo trabajado. Debería acostumbrarse a ver todos los días a un hombre semidesnudo en las noches. Ya que el no cooperaba deberia enfrentarlo.

-¿Acaso no ves que hay una dama aquí?- le pregunto Bulma desviando su mirada. -Mi habitación, mis reglas- le contestó groseramente adentrándose a las sabanas y dándole la espalda.

'Que grosero' fue lo último que escuchó de aquella muchacha antes de dormirse.

Seria un desafio acostumbrarse a ella.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Volvio por quien lloraban! Okno :'v aqui les dejo este capitulo, espero sea de su agrado. Gracias por sus reviews, follow y fav**

 **Veros: Si me llegas a encontrar en la calle seguro me matarias por tardar en actualizar xD voy a tratar de organizar mejor mis tiempos D: Se que diran: 'Si tienes 16 años ¿Que tanto haces?' Bueno queridas chicas, existe algo llamado 'padres' que se ocupan de arruinarme las vacaciones y meterme a una iglesia D:**

 **En fin xD Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo** **capítulo**

 **OrgulloSaiyan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Distancia y acercamiento**

Sus ojos azabache se abrieron con lentitud mientras liberada un bostezo y veía el amanecer asomarse por la ventana.

Era hora de entrenar.

Se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió hacia el baño donde se dio una rapida ducha. Se vistió con su típica armadura aburrida de siempre junto con sus botas azules y sus muñequeras rojas. *****

Su rostro aún estaba adormilado pero debería cumplir con los horarios si no quería que le dieran un sermón nuevamente sobre lo importante que era entrenar y bla bla.

Salió del baño y se colocó su scouter como siempre. Su vista viajó hasta la muchacha que se encontraba durmiendo en el otro extremo de la habitación en una especie de 'cama de almohadas' que había hecho.

El le ofreció dormir en su cama pero ella se negó rotundamente y vio cómo su cara se tornaba roja ¿Había hecho algo mal? El solo queria ser amable y ayudarla a que se sintiera mas comoda si tendria que vivir con el, y que no lo viera como un asesino porque el no lo era.

La vio moverse y comenzar a despertarse cuando ambas miradas azabache chocaron.

-¡¿Me estabas viendo dormir?!- Milk se exalto y se ocultó con la sábana hasta la nariz, aunque llevaba ropa.

-¡Claro que no!- se defendió rápidamente Kakaroto. -Buenos días- la saludó con simpatía. Milk se tranquilizo al notar que sus intenciones no eran como ella pensaba.

-Bu-Buenos días...- balbuceo quitando su mirada sonrojada de el. Kakaroto río con la mano tras su nuca... En realidad eran nervios. -Eh... Ya tengo que ir a los entrenamientos- lo dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta pero el ruido de su estómago... y de alguien más, lo hizo detenerse. -¿Quieres desayunar?- lo pregunto.

La pelinegra se levantó rápidamente. -Si- le contesto con una agradable sonrisa.

Desayunaban en la sala principal tranquilamente ya que todavía faltaba una hora para comenzar con los entrenamientos. Se ganaron muchas miradas curiosas y depravadas por parte de los soldados que se encontraban ya que es la primera vez que Milk sale de la habitación.

-¡Vegeta!- escuchó gritar a su 'compañero de habitación'. Se giró y vio a un sujeto similar a Kakaroto pero era un poco menor de estatura y emanaba un odio tan perturbador pero no tanto como aquella especie que estaba sentado en la silla flotante.

El sujeto se sentó frente a ellos uniéndose en el desayuno. La vio a Milk y luego a Kakaroto. -¿Esta es la mujer de la que me hablaste?- le preguntó con un poco de curiosidad.

-Si, ella es Milk- le contesto mirando a la pelinegra. -¡¿Milk!?- le preguntó Vegeta sorprendido levantándose de su silla y mirando a la muchacha. -Así que tu eres 'Milk', aquella muchacha me estaba carcomiendo la cabeza contigo- le reclamó.

-¿Que muchacha?- le preguntó Kakaroto sin entender nada en lo absoluto y para evitar que se desquitara con Milk. -La que está en mi habitación, creo que se llamaba Bulma- le contestó Vegeta dejando su desayuno de lado.

-¡¿Que?!- gritaron Milk y Kakaroto al mismo tiempo. No podía ser un sueño ¡Bulma estaba viva! Su pecho se llenó de gozo al oír estas buenas noticias sobre su amiga. -¡Bulma esta bien!- lo dijo Milk sacudiendo a su acompañante con emoción.

-Kakaroto- lo llamo Vegeta. -Es hora de entrenar- se giró y comenzó a caminar. El pelinegro se levanto rápidamente pero antes de comenzar a caminar Milk lo detuvo. -¿Sabes donde es su habitación?- le preguntó.

-Dos puertas después de la mía...- Kakaroto se maldijo para sí mismo al decir eso. -Por favor Milk no vayas si quieres evitar que Vegeta me mate- le suplico antes de correr tras su compañero dejando a una Milk pensativa.

-.-

Un suspiro se escapó de aquellos labios de la peliazul, estaba aburrida en aquella habitación.

Luego de que el querido malhumorado de Vegeta se largara hacia los entrenamientos, ella se había despertado con el tremendo portazo que dio al salir ¿Acaso era bruto en todo?

Aún tenía el paquete con la ropa que le había entregado la mierda de Freezer la noche anterior. Miro hacia el baño del saiyajin ¿Se molestaria si tomaba una ducha? Se enoja por todo pero ¿Por una ducha? No lo creía, él volvía cuando el sol se ocultaba así que no se daría cuenta de nada.

Y así, Bulma se fue hacia el baño donde se dio una corta pero reconfortante ducha y se colocó aquella ropa.

¡Era indignante!

Un vestido con mangas color gris que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo junto con unos zapatillas blancas ¡El vestido era cortamente atrevido! No podía arrodillarse o tomar algo del suelo porque se le vería su ropa interior.

Frustrada y enojada salió del baño echando humos ¡Estúpido Freezer! ¿Acaso creía que era una sirvienta combinada con prostituta? Ahora tenía más razones para despreciarlo.

El ruido de su estómago la hizo enfadar más ¡Maldito Saiyajin! No la había llamado para ir a desayunar o por lo menos para traer algo de comida como el día anterior si no quería que saliera. seguramente no vendrá hasta el anochecer ¡No podía quedarse todo el dia sin comer!

Pero afuera habían sujetos que no dudaría en matarla o propasarse con ella como el alienígena que la trajo a aquella habitación. Recordar sus ojos amarillos y sus sonrisa libidinosa le daba temor ¿Que debería hacer?

 _'Ni se te ocurra salir de aquí o te ira mal'_

Las palabras del saiyajin cruzaron su mente y sus esperanzas de salir murieron en el instante.

Dio un respingo y miró la puerta atemorizada al oír toques en ella ¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora? Vegeta no esta ¿Y si es uno de esos alienígenas?

-¿Bulma estás ahí?- la voz de su amiga la hizo reaccionar. -¿Eres tu Milk?- pregunto tontamente la peliazul. -Claro que si tontita- le contestó burlonamente.

Bulma abrió la puerta rápidamente, pero antes de poder abrazar a su amiga con toda la alegría que tenía, Milk la detuvo. -¡Espera!- le gritó. -¿No querrás tirar la comida no?- Milk tenía dos platos de comida con ella.

Bulma se hizo a un lado para poder dejar entrar a Milk y luego de que esta dejara los platos en un lugar seguro, bulma se lanzó hacia ella. -¡Ay Milk! Estaba tan preocupada por ti- lo dijo bulma al borde del llanto. -Yo también... Todo es tan descabellado- susurro Milk.

-El compañero con el que vivo es un dolor de cabeza- se quejo Bulma al sentarse a disfrutar la comida que habia traido su amiga. -¿A ti tambien te tocó vivir con alguien?- lo pregunto una Milk sorprendida. -Si y no es tan agradable que digamos-.

-Kakaroto es todo lo contrario de lo que pensé- sonrió Milk. -Kakaroto?- preguntó Bulma con una mueca de confusión.

Milk le contó todo lo que fue conociendo de aquel hombre, desde que llegó el primer dia donde fue generoso y amable con ella hasta cuando entablaron una larga conversación por la noche y sus risas que daban tranquilidad al ambiente.

-¡Que suerte tienes!- la envidio Bulma falsamente. -Vegeta es todo lo contrario, es orgulloso y terco no me habla ni es amable conmigo y resulta que es el mismisimo Principe de los saiyajins- le contó Bulma.

-¿Príncipe de los saiyajins? ¿Entonces porque esta en este planeta y no gobernando el suyo?- le preguntó Milk con curiosidad, Kakaroto le había dicho poco y nada sobre su compañero de entrenamiento.

-No lo se y si le preguntaría seguramente no me responderá- Bulma se enfado cuando unos toques en la puerta la sacaron de su plática. -¿Eh? ¿Quien sera?- susurró Bulma con miedo.

-¡Milk! ¿Que haces aqui?-

-¡Es Kakaroto!- Milk se sorprendio al oir la voz del pelinegro. Bulma abrió la puerta y el saiyajin entró rápidamente y empujo a Milk hasta la salida.

Antes de que cerrara la puerta lo oyó decir 'Si vegeta se entera me matará'. Bulma vio la escena anonadada ¿Asi que ese era Kakaroto? Parece que se preocupa por su amiga... Y por su propia vida también.

¿Acaso ese era el compañero de entrenamiento de Vegeta? o ¿Era su amigo? Soltó una carcajada ¿Vegeta con amigos? ¡Que buena broma! No imaginaba al príncipe con actitud amistosa hacia otra persona.

Un portazo de escuchó por toda la habitación haciendo estremecer a Bulma. Pudo ver como Vegeta entraba con pasos fuertes como de costumbre, pasó por su lado y se encerró en el baño sin decirle nada.

¡Estupido Kakaroto! La próxima se las pagara. Se quitó la armadura junto con los guantes y las botas blancas para adentrarse en la ducha.

¡Maldito! ¿Como se atreve? Mañana se las paga...

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando su nariz fue invadida por un aroma desconocido. Cerró los ojos e inhalo nuevamente. Era un aroma dulce que por un momento olvidó el motivo de su enojo.

Terminó de asearse y salió del baño con el tan acostumbrado short de spandex azul cuando vio a Bulma viendo por la ventana.

La peliazul volteó para encontrarse con la intensa mirada del pelinegro, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero su mirada avergonzada cambio por una de ¿Preocupación?

-¿Qué te pasó?- le preguntó Bulma acercándose a él. Vegeta quiso alejarse pero por alguna razón no lo hizo y tampoco le respondió. -¿Te duele?- le pregunto nuevamente Bulma posando una mano en su mejilla y observando la sangre que brotaba de su labio inferior cortado.

Vegeta se estremeció ante su contacto, su mano era suave y delicada... Y su aroma

¿Su aroma?

¡Era la misma dulce fragancia que sintió en la ducha! Entonces ella se había... duchado en su baño.

-No- le respondió y quito su mano sin delicadeza. -¡Eres un bruto!- le gritó Bulma. -¿¡Que?!- Vegeta volteo enfadado por su insulto.

-¿Tanto te cuesta ser un poco amable conmigo? ¡Que seas un príncipe sin planeta no te da derecho a tratar asi a los demas!- le reclamo Bulma a gritos.

En un momento a otro Vegeta la acorralo contra la pared, sosteniendo sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, estaba tan cerca de su rostro. Bulma intentó zafarse de su agarre con temor y esfuerzo en vano.

-Tu no eres nadie para hablarme asi- Vegeta rechino sus dientes con odio. -¡Suéltame animal!- le pidió Bulma mirándole a los ojos con furia y miedo.

Vegeta observó esos mares azules envueltos en fuego, tenían casi la misma intensidad que los suyos... Pero los de ella le llamaban la atención. -Ten más cuidado con las palabras que usas- le sonrió sádicamente al ver su furia y ejerce más presión en sus muñecas.

Bulma hizo una mueca de dolor mientras cerraba los ojos y bajaba la mirada. Hubiera querido ser uno de esos saiyajins para zafarse de él y salir corriendo, pero no. Ella era una humana... Era débil y creía que él disfrutaba de eso.

-...Duele- una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla ¡Maldita sea! No pudo soportar el dolor en sus muñecas.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Vegeta que al ver esa lágrima se alejó de ella rápidamente. Dio media vuelta y se acostó en su cama sin decirle nada ¿Que mierda fue eso? Había perdido el control.

Bulma se deslizó hasta caer sentada en el suelo mientras miraba sus muñecas... Estaban rojas y ardian. Un nudo tenía en su garganta pero no lo permitiria que la viera llorar... Que le viera con miedo.

-.-

-¿Qué te pasa Kakaroto?- le pregunto Milk siendo empujada hacia la habitación. Cuando por fin cerró la puerta, un susto paralizó al muchacho al ver la mirada de enojo de Milk. -¿Porque me sacaste asi?- se sentó en la cama.

-Eh... Tranquila Milk- le pidió con miedo. -Tenía que hacerlo antes de que Vegeta te encontrara allí- comenzó a decirle con más calma. -Si te hubiera visto allí, no la hubieras contado-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- lo pregunto Milk al oír lo último. -Vegeta es muy peligroso y no le gusta que cualquiera se involucre en su habitación- el pelinegro se sentó a su lado. -Es más fuerte que yo... Por eso quiero volverme mas fuerte- lo dijo con entusiasmo. -Bueno, iré a cenar algo ¿Vienes?- le preguntó a la chica.

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza y Kakaroto se fue hacia la sala principal. Milk se recostó en la cama del muchacho mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

 _'Es más fuerte que yo...'_ ¿Vegeta era mas fuerte que el? _'Vegeta es muy peligroso'_ ¿¡Peligroso?! ¿Bulma estaba en peligro con ese sujeto? ¡No! Bulma era fuerte y persistente... Seguramente no se dejara tratar mal ¿O no?

Con estos pensamientos Milk se quedo dormida en esa cama tan comoda.

Kakaroto volvió a su habitación con el estómago lleno, fue muy raro no ver a su compañero en la cena. -¡Ah! Estoy lleno, la comida estuvo...- quedo estático al ver a la chica en su cama.

Se sentó a su lado mientras veía su tranquilo rostro y su pecho subir y bajar en una respiración pausada... Realmente parecía un saiyajin.

Decidió dejarla dormir tranquilamente. Se sentó en el suelo y se apoyo sobre la cama para tratar de dormir y mañana despertar con más energía para lo que le esperaba.

* * *

 **N/A: Nuevo Capitulo! Perdon por no subirlo el sábado! Millones de perdones u.u En fin ¿Que opinan? ¿Les gusto este pequeño aumento de 'dosis' de Goku y Milk? ¿Que pasara con Vegeta y Bulma? ¿Y Zarbon(? ¿Qué le pasa a lupita? Okno xD Gracias por los Fav, Foll y Reviews que me dejan, la verdad los aprecio mucho :3**

 *** La armadura de Kakaroto es similar a la de Bardock**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

 **Saludos**

 **OrgulloSaiyan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad

* * *

 **Capítulo** **6**

 **Advertencia!: Lenguaje Vulgar y escenas violentas**

 **Avances**

Dos semanas han pasado desde aquellas acontecimientos.

Vegeta se mostraba más distante de lo normal y tambien con un pésimo humor a su lado todos los días. Desde aquella pequeña escena con la muchacha de ojos zafiro, ha estado evitando en todas las ocasiones y Bulma lo notaba.

Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por tratar de llevarse bien con el saiyajin, pero como siempre no podía manejar las palabras que abandonaban su boca en situaciones tensas con el príncipe.

 _'Que seas un príncipe sin planeta...'_ en parte ella estaba equivocada, cualquier príncipe se sentía humillado de no tener en donde gobernar y ella había usado mal esas palabras contra el.

Pero... Él la evitaba a toda costa ¿Como se supone que se disculpara si escapaba de ella como si fuera la peor cosa del mundo? Tarde o temprano tendrá que hablarle o mirarla.

Bufo por última vez con toda la frustración del sueño abandonandolo. Estaba molesto. Molesto consigo mismo. Había jurado nunca poner un dedo encima de una mujer y no pudo seguir un estúpido juramento ¿Tan poco control de su temperamento poseía para lastimarla por unas simples palabras? Patético.

Cerró los ojos al recordar ese momento, uno de los tantos con los que peleaba mentalmente todos los días.

 **FlashBack**

Con siete años de edad, en plena niñez el joven príncipe tuvo su primera purga solamente acompañado de su sirviente Nappa.

Por ordenes de Freezer, debian deshabitar el planeta en donde fueron enviados para luego venderlo a unos compradores que estaban muy interesados en obtenerlo aunque el joven no sabía porque, si aquel lugar no contaba ni con buenas fuentes de tecnología ni tampoco recursos naturales.

Sus pequeños pero atentos ojos azabache observaron con detenimiento cada rincón de ese planeta.

Según Freezer los habitantes de ese lugar poseían rasgos similares a los saiyajins, solo que su fuerza era decepcionante y su piel era de un color anaranjado y no poseían cola ni habilidades extremas. Resumiendo... Basura.

La gravedad no era mayor que la del planeta donde estaban una de las estaciones de Freezer asi que lograban moverse con facilidad y aun mejor. El cielo era oscuro como la noche sin visualización de ninguna estrella, el suelo era arenoso y espeso color ocre como una especie de arenas movedizas. A lo lejos se podían divisar unas pequeñas montañas en forma de picos y de vez en cuando una que otra tormenta de arena que les provocaba nublar su vista.

Ambos se habían encargado de eliminar a cuanto habitante se cruzara por sus ojos en poco tiempo, siendo invadido por ese olor que tanto adoraba. La muerte.

Disfrutaba que sus víctimas suplicaban por su vida... El miedo, el temor, la sangre. No era como otros saiyajins, el disfrutaba la muerte de los demás, era como estar en el paraíso del infierno... Era su diversión.

-Son solo basura- le dijo el joven príncipe a Nappa tras haber terminado con el último lugareño atravesando un rayo de ki por su pecho.

-No valen la pena- río el saiyajin adulto con una sonrisa maliciosa plantada en su rostro.

El scouter del pequeño príncipe detectó un poder de pelea demasiado débil como para ser alguna novedad, volteo y vio a uno de esos habitantes pero se trataba de ¿Una mujer?

Su poder de pelea era bastante deplorable, algo aburrido para el joven príncipe así que se lo encargó a Nappa. -Me divertire un poco...- sonrió el calvo quitándose la armadura.

-¿Que haces? ¿Estás loco?- le reprocho el pequeño saiyajin, quería terminar con ese estúpido trabajo para largarse de ese inútil planeta de una vez por todas.

-No es locura... Es necesidad- le contestó el saiyajin mayor con una oscura mirada en sus ojos.

El pequeño príncipe lo miró confundido ¿Necesidad? ¿De que? Tal vez de golpearla o hacerla rogar por su vida... ¿O era otra cosa?

Vio como su sirviente se acercaba a aquella mujer, la tomó bruscamente del cuello y la arrojaba al suelo logrando que cayera de espaldas sin delicadeza. Luego como rasgaba sus ropas dejándola desnuda, algo muy vulgar para el príncipe.

Tomo sus muñecas y la inmovilizó por completo, pero como la mujer aún se resistía a su agarre, este le proporcionó unos golpes. -Quieta perra- oyó gritar a Nappa al posicionarse encima de ella.

Por alguna extraña razón Vegeta no pudo dejar de verlo, sentía curiosidad de lo que haría Nappa, tal vez esta era una nueva forma de matar a alguien pero no entendía porque se quitó su armadura.

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al oír un grito desgarrador de la habitante y ver a Nappa tocar a esa mujer por lugares que nunca había imaginado en vez de matarla ¿Q-Que hacía? Retrocedió dos pasos cuando la mujer dio un grito peor que desgarrador y a su sirviente moverse en una forma de vaivén contra la mujer. La habitante de ese planeta gritaba y trataba de zafarse pero era en vano ya que solo recibe más golpes de parte del saiyajin.

¿Que era lo que estaba haciendo? El pequeño príncipe estaba estático, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos ojos mostraban algo que nunca había experimentado. Horror.

Ver el cuerpo maltratado de la mujer y sus sirviente semi desnudo encima de ella... Violando sin compasión.

Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron junto con sus manos que comenzaban a temblar. Había oído esa palabra 'violar' muchas veces en la estación donde vivía pero nunca había podido imaginar que alguna vez sería espectador de eso.

Aunque no lo admitiera era algo perturbador para su corta edad, esto no se comparaba a ninguna muerte ni cantidad de sangre derramada. Dejando una marca de por vida y una promesa a si mismo.

 **Fin FlashBack**

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de esparcir ese momento ¡Estúpido Nappa! Ojala estuviera ardiendo en el infierno desde el día que decidió deshacerse de él, gracias al inutil calvo tenía que lidiar con ese trauma asqueroso.

Y ahora... ver a esa chica de cabellos azules con las muñecas vendadas por su culpa lo tiene molesto. Sabía que no había ejercido ni el 2% de su fuerza y la había lastimado fácilmente, realmente era débil.

Claro que lo es. No es un saiyajin, es una terrícola... delicada.

Se sentó en la cama al sentir que el sueño no tenía deseos de visitarlo nuevamente mientras su vista vagaba por la habitación ¡Era tan aburrido! Hasta que su vista cayo en aquel lugar donde siempre solía estar ella... No está.

¿No está? ¿¡Dónde está!? Pegó un salto de la cama mientras miraba por todos los rincones por donde podía estar pero no... ¡No! Maldición. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y activo su scouter buscando el débil poder de la chica ¡Ahi esta!

-.-

Las cosas con Kakaroto iban cada vez mejor, era una agradable compañía en todo ese planeta lleno de asesinos y cosas desconocidas.

En esas semanas que han pasado las inseguridades junto con el miedo desaparecieron de Milk llegando a pensar en Kakaroto como una buena persona o mejor dicho un buen saiyajin.

También pudo notar la inocencia que Kakaroto, o 'Goku' como empezó a llamarlo, aún poseía. Parecía ser un inocente niño en un mundo rodeado de mercenarios y purgadores de planetas.

Estando junto a Milk las cosas eran más divertidas, comenzaba a agradarle su compañía, cuando le contaba acerca de ese planeta llamado Tierra que fue su hogar y cuando se le hacía agua la boca al contarle sobre la comida que sabía preparar.

Pero se sentía raro cuando ella lo miraba mucho o le sonrió ¿Desde cuando sentía tantos nervios? Ni siquiera se ponía tan nervioso cuando se presentaba una nueva misión de purga ¿Porque con ella si?

Últimamente Milk se quedaba dormida en su cama y el... Trataba de dormir sentado porque no quería hacerla sentir incómoda o que piense que le hará daño.

-¡Milk!- la llamó terminando de colocarse su respectivo scouter como todas las mañanas. -Ya voy Goku- le gritó la chica desde el baño. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba ese nombre. Goku. Le daba un aire más... Normal.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a una Milk con aquel mismo y obligatorio vestido que Bulma poseía. -Odio esto- se quejo tratando de bajar el vestido para cubrirse aún más las piernas.

-Vamos Milk muero de hambre- la apuro Goku sobándose el estómago. -Esta bien...- le contesto la pelinegra molesta por su impaciencia.

 _'Mañana entrenaremos más temprano'_

¡Maldición! Lo había olvidado -Espera Milk, será mejor que te quedes- la detuvo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta para salir. -¿Porque?- le pregunto la azabache con intriga.

-Recordé que hoy entreno más temprano y se me hace tarde- le dijo golpeándose mentalmente por ser tan olvidadizo. -Pero...- Milk intentó hablar con un frunce en sus labios pero él la detuvo. -Te traeré algo de comer, yo no tendré tiempo de hacerlo-.

Milk asintió bajando la mirada, había deseado tener un buen desayuno como todos los días con el. Se sentó en la cama mientras veía como aquel hombre salió como un rayo de la habitación.

-.-

Por fin pudo salir de entre esas cuatro paredes.

Se escabullo unos minutos antes de que Vegeta se despertó y logró salir de la habitación sin avisar ¡Era una genio en no hacer ruido!

Esperen... ¿Avisarle? ¿Para que? Si ella no le importaba ni mucho menos lo que hacía si ni siquiera notaba su existencia.

 _'No quiero andar como una puta niñera...'_

Pues no lo haría, ella sabe cuidarse sola, no necesitaba a un arrogante príncipe cuidando a sus espaldas. Nadie lo llamó pidiendo protección.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vio al 'compañero de cuarto' de Milk llegar a la sala rápidamente, tomar una bandeja para comenzar a llenarla con variedad de comida y volver a salir hacia quien sabe donde, tal vez comería con su amiga.

¡Que suerte! Ella tambien quería alguien que le llevara la comida al cuarto y conversara con ella, apoyó la cabeza en su mano y continuó con su alimento hasta que escuchó la silla que estaba a su lado rechinar.

-Hola preciosa- escucho una masculina pero depravada voz.

Bulma volteó levemente viendo a un alienígena con piel escamosa color púrpura y rostro de anfibio. -¿Como es tu nombre?- le habló nuevamente Cui. Bulma no tenía idea de que hacer, ese tipo era horrible y estaba cerca de ella ¡Que asco!

-Oye ¿Que no sabes hablar?- le protesto el soldado tomándola del brazo haciendo estremecer a Bulma. -¡Dejame asqueroso!- le gritó intentando zafarse de su agarre sin mucho éxito.

-¡Que insolente! Necesitas que te enseñe buenos modales- la jalo bruscamente provocando que Bulma casi tropezara con la silla.

-Sueltala renacuajo con patas- se oyó aquella amenazadora voz que Bulma tanto conocía detrás de ellos ¡Oh dios va a matarme!

-¿Que dijiste enano?- Cui volteo hacia él sin soltar a Bulma para enfrentarlo. -Te dije que la sueltes ¿O acaso no escuchas con esos agujeros que tienes en tu inmunda cabeza?- lo dijo Vegeta frunciendo las cejas.

El soldado acercó su rostro hacia la cabellera de Bulma lo que hizo que casi vomita el desayuno al tenerlo tan cerca. -No tiene tu aroma Vegeta... No la has utilizado lo que significa que no importa si tomo a la pequeña perra- relamió sus labios asquerosamente.

-Que no tenga mi esencia no significa que no la haya utilizado estúpido, es el regalo que me dio Lord Freezer asi que mejor no te metas con mis cosas o te pateare el culo- le mintió tratando de lograr darle miedo al mencionar a la lagartija maricona.

-¡Es una perra y la cogere a como de...-.

Bulma no supo como paso, pero lo único que pudo ver fue el puño de Vegeta enterrado en el estómago de Cui. Este soltó el agarre de Bulma, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y tosiendo un poco de saliva. -La próxima vez te mataré- lo amenazó.

Tomo a Bulma del brazos y la llevó casi arrastrando hasta la habitación, la empujo sin delicadeza, cerró la puerta mientras volteaba furioso y caminaba intimidante hacia ella.

-¡ERES UNA MOCOSA!- le gritó haciéndola estremecer. -¡TE DIJE QUE NO SALGAS DE AQUÍ Y ME DESOBEDECES! SI NO HUBIERA LLEGADO A TIEMPO QUIEN SABE QUE TIPO DE VIOLACIÓN IBAS A TENER- se dejó llevar por sus palabras logrando asustar a Bulma que comenzaba a temblar por su tono de voz.

Vegeta suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado tratando de no destruir todo con una gran esfera de ki. Lo sacaba de quicio.

-Lo siento...- el principe volteo hacia ella, sorprendido por aquellas palabras -Pero... ¿¡Como quieres que viva comiendo escasamente?!- era el turno de Bulma de gritar. -¡Tu no ayudas en nada! Mi amiga es acompañada por Kakaroto a las horas de la comida, si quieres que te obedezca ¿¡Porque no cooperas!?- le dijo con toda la furia que contenía, pero luego temió por sus palabras.

El príncipe la observo por unos minutos ¡Que mocosa tan maleducada! Siempre se quejaba de esto y de lo otro y él tenía que soportarlo ¡Era molesta e irritante! y mejor no hablar de su carácter, ese fuego siempre lo desafiaba. Pero en parte tenía razón.

¿Como quería que lo obedezca si ni él mismo la 'ayuda' para que no moleste ni la meta en problemas? Debía 'cooperar' si quería que lo dejara tranquilo con su entrenamiento y sus metas.

-Esta bien- lo suspiro Vegeta para la sorpresa de Bulma que esperaba algún reproche. -Tendrás que estar lista para cada hora que comamos, no quiero perder el tiempo en ser tu 'nana' o de lo contrario no comerás- le ordenó para la felicidad de Bulma que se adelantó antes de que se marchara.

Vegeta la miró confundido estando en frente de ella. -Oye... por lo de recién- posó una mano en su hombro y le dedicó una agradable sonrisa. -Gracias-.

El joven príncipe se quedo estupefacto ante su vista, esos labios, esa sonrisa sincera ¿Que mierda? Primero estaba echando fuego por la boca y ahora le sonríe ¿Que clase de terrícola era esa?

Trago seco y volteo la mirada de sus brillosos ojos zafiros. -Hmp tonterías- comentó antes de salir de la habitación dejando a una Bulma alegre por su pronta 'cooperación'.

-.-

Sentada sobre la cama, Milk jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

No podía ser eso ¡No! No podía gustarle un extraterrestre ¿O si?

Cada vez que estaba con Goku sus mejillas se sonrojan y su pulso se acelera sin motivo. Era como estar corriendo una maratón debajo del sol.

Tenía que admitir que el saiyajin era guapo, tenía un cuerpo envidiable pero era inocente e ingenuo. Ella se daba cuenta como Goku la dejaba dormir en su cama pero no podía ser tan injusta y aprovecharse de la situación para que el duerma en el suelo.

Pero si con solo verlo estaba al borde del paro cardiaco no podía imaginarse si dormía junto a él.

Se asustó cuando oyó la puerta ser abierta para dejar pasar a Goku con comida en sus manos, típico de el. -Hola Milk, mira lo que traje- saludo colocando la bandeja en la cama.

-Esto se ve delicioso- le dijo Milk tomando una especie de uva. Al ver que Goku se disponía a irse, ella lo llamó. -Come conmigo- lo dijo ocultando su sonrojo. -Yo no podré comer todo esto-.

Kakaroto acepto más que gustoso la propuesta de la pelinegra y comenzó a comer al igual que ella. Luego de cinco minutos, ambos estaban satisfechos con la deliciosa comida que habían disfrutado.

Goku fue al baño para darse una relajante ducha antes de dormir y luego de un dia arduo de entrenamientos. Cuando salió de este, pudo ver a Milk recostada y seguramente dormida en la cama.

Dejó la toalla en el baño y antes de que pudiera sentarse la voz de la chica lo asustó. -Goku- susurro Milk arrodillándose en la cama con un rostro adormilado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó el muchacho recuperándose del susto, no era agradable escuchar de repente una voz en medio del silencio. -Sabes... Creo que deberías... Dormir aquí- palmeó el otro lado de la cama con la mirada avergonzada.

-¿Eh? Pero Milk yo quiero que duermas cómoda- le informo para la sorpresa de la chica. -Pero... No puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que tu no estas comodo-.

Goku la miró por unos minutos, dudando si aceptar o no. Pero... Ya que estaba muy cansado aceptó y se acercó a la cama, recostandose en el lugar que Milk le indico. -¿Enserio no te molesta?- le pregunto nuevamente para estar seguro.

Milk negó con la cabeza mientras le daba una linda sonrisa. -Esta bien, entonces descansa- sonrió a la chica.

La azabache se acercó a él y le planto un beso en la mejilla. -Buenas noches- le dijo rápidamente y volteo de espaldas a el. Goku paso la yema de sus dedos por su mejilla ¿Qué fue eso? Miro a la chica con curiosidad hasta que sus ojos se fueron cerrando al caer en el sueño.

"Milk eres una tonta" pensaba con el rostro rojo como un tomate maduro ¿Que diablos fue eso? Pareces una niña de cinco años ¡Tonta!

Miró por encima de su hombro al saiyajin que, al verlo profundamente dormido la calmo y decidio dormirse tambien pero con el saiyajin a su lado seria un poco difícil.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola chicas! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les sea de su agrado y diganme que opinan :D ¿Les gusta como va la historia? Yo no estoy muy satisfecha :/ Siento que le falta algo... Nose si las escenas son de mucha violencia o lenguaje vulgar xD por las dudas puse la advertencia**

 **En fin chicas gracias por sus reviews, los favoritos y los follows lo amo mucho, gracias a ustedes tengo ánimos para seguir con mis historias :3**

 **Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo**

 **Saludos**

 **OrgulloSaiyan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

* * *

 **Capítulo** **7**

 **Ideas**

Sentado en su sagrado trono flotante, con la vista situada profundamente sobre aquel ventanal que poseía su queridisima nave dándole una excelente imagen sobre aquel planeta donde sus pequeños monos se encontraban, estaba el líder de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio.

Freezer.

El ser más sádico y despiadado conocido por el universo, junto a sus dos soldados de confianza. Zarbon y Dodoria.

-Dígame soldado Zarbon- lo dijo Freezer con un tono de voz muy educado pero escalofriante. -¿La ropa que les envíe a esas terrícolas las usaron?-.

-Si señor Freezer, el dia de ayer las vi con el atuendo-. Zarbon formo una sonrisa degenerada. -Y déjeme decirle que se veían muy apetitosas en ellos- terminó diciendo viendo a su compañero que sonreía de la misma manera.

-¿A si?- Freezer esbozo una pequeña carcajada. -Me alegro, tenemos que darles la mejor estadía a nuestras queridas concubinas-.

-Señor Freezer ¿Puedo preguntar porque se las obsequio a esos inútiles monos sin cerebro?- fue turno de preguntar de Dodoria, que se acercó a ellos confundido.

-Veras mi querido Dodoria- el emperador se giró hacia ellos mientras meneaba su copa con el líquido rojo. -Los saiyajins no solo viven de peleas y poder absolutamente inútil-. comenzó a explicar. -En un cierto momento necesitan follar-.

-No entiendo...- respondió Dodoria rascándose la mejilla mientras miraba a Zarbon que rodaba los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios tienes en esa cabeza rosa e inútil?-. lo insulto Freezer. -Veras... Dicen que los saiyajins no pueden formar vínculos amorosos o sentimientos hacia otra persona porque 'Se vuelven débiles'-. dio un sorbo a su copa de vino. -Simplemente follan para 'procrear'... Quiero averiguar si esos dichos son verdad-.

-¿Entonces esas humanas son para... Oh ya veo- rió Dodoria de forma perversa.

-Así es... Si los dichos son verdad, podría extinguir de una vez por todas a la raza saiyajin- tiro su copa contra una de las paredes de la nave, asustando a sus soldados.

-Espere ¿Que pasaria si una terrícola tiene un cachorro?- lo pregunto Zarbon al analizar las ideas de Freezer.

-Los humanos son seres inteligentes... Tal Vez combinados con la fuerza de los saiyajins, pueda nacer una raza gratificante...- Freezer sonrió ante sus objetivos.

-Pero señor, serán mitad saiyajin ¿Eso es conveniente?- lo dudo Zarbon. -Si eso llega a pasar... Serán parte de nuestro ejercito, criados desde mocosos, asi me obedecerán a cada orden que les dicte sin que se opongan- Freezer apretó los puños. -No van a faltarme el respeto como sus inútiles padres-.

Los soldados se quedaron en silencio al comprender finalmente las verdaderas intenciones de su Líder, algo en lo que ellos tambien estaban de acuerdo.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo...- miro hacia el planeta, deseando profundamente acabar de una vez por todas con la raza saiyajin.

 **-.-**

\- ¡Goku! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no dejes tiradas las toallas en el suelo?!- los gritos de Milk se oían por toda la habitación mientras caminaba echando humos buscando al saiyajin. -¿¡Donde estas?!-.

-Eh... Aqui estoy Milk- Goku salió del baño como perro con la cola entre las patas ante los gritos de la chica. Milk se acercó rápidamente hacia él y lo tomó de la armadura acercandolo hacia ella lo suficiente para que la escuchara. -¿¡Acaso no entiendes?! ¿¡No sabes lo que me cuesta lavarlas si las dejas tiradas en el suelo?!- gritaba como una madre a un niño.

-L-Lo Lamento M-Milk no volverá a pasar- dijo Kakaroto y rió nerviosamente. -Bien- Milk suspiro soltando su agarre de su armadura y le dio una sonrisa amorosa. -Espero que cumplas con tu promesa- dijo acercándose al closet.

-Eh... S-si- lo dijo con dificultad y Milk volteo furiosa. -¡Ahh! Si señor Afirmativo- lo dijo nuevamente Goku tomando posición de soldado.

Milk no pudo aguantar la risa y soltó una carcajada divertida por la actitud del muchacho. -Buen chico- le dijo secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-Milk- la llamo Goku con tono serio, la chica paro de reirse de repente al oirlo. -¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste aquella noche?- le preguntó.

-¿Que cosa?- le pregunto la chica sin lograr recordar. -Aquí- le dijo Goku señalando su mejilla. -¿Que fue?-.

Milk se contuvo para no caer de espaldas ¿Realmente era TAN inocente? Desvió su mirada de la suya al sentir el calor acumularse en sus mejillas. El preguntaba sobre el beso de 'buenas noches' que le había dado, pero no pensaba que sería algo desconocido para el.

-Ehm... Fue un beso- tartamudeo agarrando sus mejillas con sus manos mientras se sentaba en la cama y reía como una niña enamorada.

-¿Beso? Que nombre más extraño- rascó su mejilla intentando buscar el significado de esa palabra en su distraída mente. Se acercó hacia la cama para sentarse a su lado donde la observó como ¿Estudiandola? por unos segundos.

-Oye... ¿Me das otro? Me gusta- fue como un niño pidiendo un dulce en el mercado. Los labios de Milk temblaban ante su pedido ¿Y ahora? Los besos no se daban asi como asi ¿Y si el la besaba? Imposible, apenas sabe la existencia de la palabra 'beso'.

Milk cerró sus ojos para evitar la vergüenza y acercó sus labios hasta la mejilla del joven donde le regalo un cálido e inocente beso. Goku toco su mejilla y la vio. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería abrirlos de la vergüenza que sentía, su corazón latía muy rápido y al abrir los ojos y verlo... No podría soportarlo.y las mejillas sonrojadas, su vista bajo hasta sus labios rosas.

No sabe porque pero sintió la necesidad de verlos de cerca, así que acerco su rostro hasta el de ella. Trago seco y nervioso ¿Porque se sentia asi? Quería probarlos ¿A que sabían? ¿Eran suaves? ¿Dulces? Quería saberlo.

Su cuerpo reacciono solo mientras iba acercándose a los labios de la chica, ahora el sentia un calor en sus mejillas. Se sentía raro. A unos milímetros de sentirlos los toques en la puerta lo hizo alejarse rápidamente e ir a abrir la puerta.

-El Gran Freezer requiere verlo en sus instalaciones en una hora- lo comunico un soldado bajito con aspecto de rana y armadura elite de tecnología en el planeta. -Si- le contesto Goku antes de cerrar la puerta y volver con Milk.

-¿Quién era?- le pregunto la chica curiosa. -Freezer me llama, debo irme- le dijo con un rostro para nada tranquilo a lo que la chica percibió al instante.

-Volveré en la noche- le dijo Kakaroto antes de salir. -¡Goku!- lo detuvo Milk antes de que cerrara la puerta. -Cuidate-.

-Si- le sonrió el muchacho y salio corriendo hacia las instalaciones Freezer, esperando tener buenas noticias.

 **-.-**

-¡Oye devuelveme eso!- saltaba inútilmente ya que no podía alcanzarlo. -¡Damelo idiota! Ya ¡Vegeta!- Bulma gritaba enfurecida mientras trataba de alcanzar la pequeña caja con las hoi-poi que Vegeta le había arrebatado en su descuido.

Por sus rápidos movimientos podía esquivar los suyos con facilidad lo que resultó que esto comenzara a divertirse viendo los torpes pasos de la chica al tratar de quitarselo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Vegeta olfateo la caja al mismo tiempo que esquivaba a Bulma que trataba de saltar encima de él. -No huele a pastillas-.

-¡No son pastillas bruto! ¡Devuelvemelo!- la chica comenzaba a cansarse de seguir que juegue con ella. -¡Mira es Zarbon!- se hizo la sorprendida mientras señalaba a la puerta fingiendo miedo.

-Si eres patética- rio divertido. -Si Zarbon hubiera estado ahí mi scouter me lo hubiera recordado- se lo echó en cara con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Damelas Vegeta! Eres un metiche ¡No debes tocar las cosas de una dama!- le gritó Bulma tratando de golpearlo por toda la habitación. -¿Tú una dama?- se rió en su cara. -No me hagas reir, con los insultos que dices no te hace ver como una dama- siguió bromeando con ella.

-¡Me sacas de quicio!- le gritó al saltar a su espalda y aferrarse fuertemente mientras trataba de alcanzar la caja. -Oye ¿Que haces? ¡Sueltame, sueltame!- Vegeta trató de quitársela con la mano que tenia libre pero Bulma se aferró a su cuello con fuerza.

-¡Las tengo!- dijo la chica y en su descuido cayó al suelo golpeando su trasero. Vegeta la miro con un rostro divertido y tambien confundido ¿Como pudo alcanzarlo en ese momento? Se aprovechó que se descuido y se colgó en su cuello como un mono ¡Que maleducada!

\- ¡Ay! Eres un bruto- le recrimino Bulma sobándose el trasero, eso realmente dolió. -Tu eres la vulgar ¿Quien te da permiso de colgarte así a mí?- le gritó dándole la espalda. -Tuve que hacerlo por las malas ya que no querías darmelas por las buenas- Bulma se levantó del suelo.

-¿Vas a decirme que es eso?- le dijo finalmente volteando hacia ella nuevamente. -Hmp- Bulma volteó su rostro enojada. -¿Y si no quiero?-.

-Te las quitaré de vuelta- amenazó comenzando a acercarse con expresión entretenida. -¡No! ¡Alejate! Esta bien te lo diré- las palabras salieron rápidamente de sus labios y Vegeta se sentó en la cama esperando que comenzara a explicar que demonios era esa caja.

-En la Tierra, mi padre era el fundador de una de las empresas más famosas del mundo y el invento las cápsulas hoi-poi lo cual fue el que nos hizo famosos- abrió la pequeña caja donde estaban las cápsulas que parecían pequeñas píldoras de diferentes colores con un pequeño botón y cada una asignaba un número.

Vegeta observó de cerca más que curioso por las pequeñas píldoras y Bulma rió por su interés. -La Corporación Cápsula fue una gran fuente de tecnología y con dos brillantes mentes- inflo su pecho orgullosa. -Mi padre, el Dr Brief y yo Bulma Brief-.

-¿Brief?- pregunto Vegeta al oír ese apellido. -Así que tu padre fue un científico- afirmó más que preguntar. -Aunque no creo que tu seas una genio- una sonrisa burlona se hizo presente en su rostro.

Bulma inflo sus cachetes furiosa. -¡Claro que lo soy! Incluso más que mi padre- hizo un capricho de niña chiquita. -Mira- dijo sacando la cápsula nº 6, presionó el botón y la lanzó no muy lejos de ellos. Cuando el humo se disipó dejó a la vista unas cuantas herramientas y unos robots circulares junto con un aparato cuadrado con piezas faltantes.

-¿Que es eso?- lo pregunto él tomando el aparato y analizando cada parte de los robots. -Ah son unos robots en los que he estado trabajando y un simulador para medir la gravedad y poder aumentarla o disminuirla a mi antojo, usualmente se utiliza en una cámara para las pruebas- lo dijo Bulma recordando esos momentos en los que trabajaba con su padre.

-¿Disminuir o aumentar la gravedad?- lo repitió Vegeta. -Si es solo una fantasia mia, nose para que serviria disminuir o aumentar la gravedad ¿Se oye tonto no?- rió tristemente la chica.

-Es una buena idea- lo dijo Vegeta asombrando a Bulma. -¿Que?- lo pregunto ella, que esperaba alguna burla de su parte. -Para mi sería beneficioso- sonrió ante la idea.

-¿En que?- Bulma siguió con su cuestionamiento. -¿Y te haces llamar una genio?- negó con la cabeza y Bulma lo miró aburrida de sus burlas. -Para el entrenamiento- lo dijo con burla.

-No será posible- rápidamente Bulma le llevo la contra. -¿Porque?- pregunto enojado. -Porque aquí no hay ciertos materiales que necesito para terminar el simulador pero...- Bulma miro los robots y sonrió. -Creo que podré hacer algo con esto-.

Antes de que Vegeta pudiera responderle unos golpes brutos se escucharon en la puerta e inmediatamente se encaminó hasta abrirla donde pudo ver a un soldado de su misma estatura con la armadura élite de Freezer.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Vegeta con dureza matando literalmente al soldado con la mirada. -Eh... El Gran Freezer requiere su presencia en sus instalaciones en una hora.- tembló el soldado ante la intimidante mirada del saiyajin.

Sin responderle, cerró la puerta en la cara del soldado elite y volvió la atención a Bulma. -¿Que?- le pregunto con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Freezer te llamo? ¿Para que?- le pregunto Bulma un poco preocupada... ¿Preocupada? Si, después de conocer un poco a ese tal Freezer se preocupaba por lo que podría hacerle a Vegeta, mas sabiendo que este le provocaría con su arrogancia.

-No tengo la mas minima idea ¡Que molestia!- rechino sus dientes mientras acomodaba su armadura y salió por aquella puerta sin decir nada más.

-Vegeta...- susurró Bulma mirando los robots y deseando que no pasara nada malo.

-.-

En las instalaciones del Gran soberano Freezer, se encontraba este en su fiel trono que desafiaba la gravedad junto con sus soldados de confianza esperando la presencia de ambos saiyajins que mandó a llamar hace una hora.

-¿Usted cree que ya hayan disfrutado su regalo majestad?- preguntó Dodoria. -Conociendo a los saiyajins, seguramente desde el primer dia- contesto Freezer infalible.

-Señor Freezer, los soldados 'S' ya están aquí- le comunicó Appule reverenciando ante su Lord. -Hágalos pasar- ordenó este.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a ambos soldados saiyajins, uno con una expresion de preocupacion en su rostro y el otro con el fastidio de tener que ver otra vez a ese indeseable sujeto humillarlo nuevamente.

-Lord Freezer- reverencio Vegeta a regañadientes sintiendo ganas de vomitar al decir esto. -¿Nos mando a llamar?- pregunto Goku reverenciando tambien.

-Mis queridos soldados- su tono elegante de siempre enfermaba a Vegeta. -Están en lo cierto- su trono levito hasta llegar a una distancia considerable de ellos.

-Una nueva misión ha llegado para ustedes, partirán en tres días hacia el planeta Arlian y despojarlo de esas inútiles criaturas para poder venderlo a un comprador de la galaxia norte- les comunico Freezer con aburrimiento.

-Si Lord Freezer- contestaron ambos al unísono. -¿Hay algo más?- le pregunto Vegeta impaciente por salir de ese asqueroso lugar.

-Espero que lo hagan más satisfactorio esta vez, si no les irá mal ¿Escucharon monos tontos?- Vegeta apretó los dientes ante ese insulto. -Si... Señor- contestó tragándose las ganas de matarlo ahí mismo.

-Bien, ya larguense de mi vista- hizo una señal con su mano para que se fueran, pero antes de que pudieran abandonar la sala los detuvo nuevamente.

-¡Ah! Una pregunta- ambos se voltearon confundidos. -¿Que les parecio mi regalo?- lo pregunto con cierto tono de doble sentido en su voz.

-¿Que rega...- antes de que goku pudiera terminar Vegeta se adelantó a contestarle. -Estamos muy agradecido Lord- respiro aliviado, Kakaroto casi arruina todo y saldrían ambos al otro mundo si fuera por el.

-¿Ya lo han usado?- volvió a insistir Freezer riendo junto con sus soldados tras el. -Si su majestad, estamos muy satisfechos- nuevamente contestó el príncipe.

-Bien... Me alegro que haya sido así- Freezer les dio una sonrisa perturbadora. -Ahora fuera ¡Estúpidos monos!- les gritó para provocar la ira de ambos. -Solo sirven para pelear y coger-.

-Maldito...- susurró Vegeta apretando los dientes y puños, pero para su mala suerte Freezer lo oyó. -Oh... Querido Vegeta que maleducado eres- el emperador volteo su mirada hacia Zarbon y sonrió. -Necesitas que te enseñe a respetarme-.

Rápidamente Zarbon apareció frente a Vegeta y le proporcionó un golpe contundente 'gancho' en el estomago haciendo que tosiera un poco de sangre y luego un golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas.

-Eres un inútil- le dijo Zarbon con burla cargada en su voz antes de volver al lado de su Rey.

-Espero que esto te enseñe a respetarme querido Vegeta- observó al príncipe que trataba de ponerse de pie. -Y que no vuelva a pasar- entrecerró sus ojos en forma amenazadora ante ellos cosa que no logró intimidar a ninguno de los dos. -Fuera de mi vista inútiles- les gritó.

-Vegeta- Goku se acercó hacia él pasando su brazo por su nuca para ayudar a levantarlo e irse de ese lugar. Cuando pudo ponerse de pie, Vegeta empujó con rudeza a Kakaroto de su lado mientras se sostenía de las paredes.

Kakaroto no le dijo nada ni tampoco hizo nada al respecto, sabía cómo se sentía.

Igual que el.

Humillado y furioso por los insultos que Freezer les ofreció, y ellos tenían que aceptarlo porque no podían hacer nada al respecto.

Vegeta caminaba sosteniéndose de las paredes, llevándose algunos comentarios de los soldados que por ahí pasaban y el solo los ignoraba.

"Maldito Freezer" pensaba limpiando la sangre que salió de su boca con su guante blanco. "Me las pagarás todas" sus cejas se fruncieron aún más y sus dientes se apretaban de la impotencia.

Matar.

Necesitaba matarlo, asesinarlo con sus propias manos, verlo sufrir como el sufrió bajo su cuidado, verlo temer y rogar por su vida pero aun no es el momento. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlo y Kakaroto tampoco.

Esta tortura debería soportar un tiempo más hasta que se vuelva aún más fuerte de lo que es actualmente y sabía que con la ayuda de aquella muchacha podría llegar a lograrlo.

Una sonrisa sádica se pintó en su rostro ahora golpeado y su mirada deseaba con profundidad la sed de sangre correr por sus manos "Ya veras... Maldito".

* * *

 **N/A: Muy buenas madrugadas :v Nuevo capitulo :3 Lo lamento por haber tardado tanto pero aquí estoy a las 3:00 escribiendo a pura imaginación por ustedes. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusta como va la cosa? jaja Gracias por sus reviews tratare de mejorar en cada capitulo c: Luego actualizare mi otra historia que seguramente tiene telas de araña xD**

 **Nos leemos luego**

 **Besos**

 **OrgulloSaiyan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Déjame ayudarte**

Su pecho subía y bajaba, luchando para controlar su agitada respiración, el frío de los azulejos en aquella sala relajaban sus tensos músculos que se encontraban envueltos en fuego y sudor. Una gota de sudor se deslizó desde su frente hasta su mejilla donde su mano paso rudamente para retirarla.

Habían pasado dos días desde la anunciación de su nueva misión de purga y no había abandonado la sala de entrenamiento mas solo para comer y dormir apenas una hora.

Después de mandar al demonio a su compañero, comenzó a exigirse aún más en sus metas; entrenando sin descanso o hasta que su cuerpo dijera 'No más' y cayera inconsciente por causa del cansancio.

-Mierda- se quejo del dolor proveniente de la costilla derecha, presionó suavemente el lugar y cayó de rodillas al sentir como si fuera un cuchillo penetrando en su piel.

Una, dos, tres gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo manchando aquellos blanquecinos azulejos, pasó su guante blanco por su boca y allí estaba.

Sangre.

Otra vez su blanco guante estaba teñido con ese líquido rojo sabor metálico. Seguramente tendría alguna herido interna o algun golpe del que aun no se había recuperado.

"No me importa..." pensó su mente intentando ponerse de pie pero fue bastante inútil, sus músculos estaban entumecidos y no querían responder. Se sostuvo con sus manos para no caer de cara contra el suelo, su vista se nublaba en algunos momentos y su cuerpo temblaba, perdiendo la fuerza en su sostén.

Sabía que en cualquier momento su mente y cuerpo se darían por vencidos y caería en un sueño profundo del que nadie sabría nada de él hasta que recobrara la conciencia.

Oyó la puerta que se abría a sus espaldas pero no le dio importancia, seguramente era el distraído de Kakaroto que se había olvidado alguna cosa como siempre. Pero en algo estaba seguro... No era la misma presencia que la de Kakaroto.

Pasos débiles se acercaban hacia el y en el instante supo que no era su compañero. No. Estos pasos se escuchaban como si el sujeto no quisiera hacer ruido ¿Intentaban atacarlo? ¿Que haría? No podía moverse ni un maldito centímetro ni tampoco pelear si se trataba de un soldado que venía a fastidiarlo, no se vería débil frente a quien acababa de entrar... Ni ante nadie ¡Eso nunca!

La silueta quedo en frente de él en silencio pero Vegeta no podía ni siquiera alzar la mirada para resolver tanto misterio.

-Vegeta...- la escuchó. Escuchó aquella suave y delicada voz a la que se habia acostumbrado oir, esa que tambien le gritaba o insultaba y a la que tantas veces oyó entre sollozos en la noche. Pero... ¿Que hacia aquí? ¿Como llego?... ¿Que?

Bulma se encontraba frente al guerrero y se arrodilló lentamente, estudiando sus heridas... ¡Santos Dioses! Este hombre era un suicida. Vio el suelo manchado con su sangre lo que le dió un pésimo diagnóstico y una punzada de angustia se clavó en su pecho. Contusiones, quemaduras y uno que otro corte estaban dibujados en su piel bronceada. Estiró su mano hasta posarla en su mejilla y poder levantar su rostro para que la viera.

Su cuerpo se tenso al sentir su suave roce en su mejilla y como lentamente su mirada chocaba con esos grandes zafiros, eran como si de un mar lleno de desconocidas emociones se tratase y él estaba a punto de ahogarse en ellos. Esos ojos eran especiales... ¿Porque? No lo sabía pero lo embrujaba cada vez que lo miraba de esa forma tan... rara.

Bulma daba pequeños movimientos circulares con su pulgar y le obsequió una sonrisa tan agradable que hasta a ella misma la asustó. Gracias a Goku que la guió hasta las instalaciones pudo encontrar a Vegeta, esos días estaba bastante preocupada... ¿Que? Si. Preocupada. Lo admitía, ese hombre le preocupaba desde aquel dia que volvio golpeado luego de la 'cita' con Freezer.

Ahora sabía que ella no era la única que sufría en esa situación, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella misma... Dejar de ser egoísta y bufona. Ya no era la chica rica y mimada como antes. No, ahora debía aprender a estar alerta en cada momento y tratar de cuidarse sola... Esto no era un parque de diversiones. Tiene que comprender que vivir con un saiyajin no siempre iba a ser un lecho de rosas y deberia haber algun modo para llevarse bien.

Pero algo la confundía... ¿Que? Sentía aprecio por el príncipe arrogante, porque él la protegió a pesar de que ella siempre le causaba problemas... ¿Porque? Si el mismo le había dicho que no sería niñera de una mocosa, entonces ¿Porque lo hizo?

De lo que realmente ella estaba segura era que necesitaba devolverle el favor. -¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Bulma al ver el cuerpo maltratado del Príncipe junto con sus brazos que temblaban de tanto esfuerzo.

-¿Que haces aqui?- Vegeta tocio y el ardor en su costilla se intensificó como si ahora fueran agujas clavando sin piedad en su interior, sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de dolor y separó su mirada de ella para que no notara lo débil que se sentía.

-Ayudándote- le contestó bulma con mucha seguridad. -N-No necesito...- los brazos de Vegeta fallaron y espero el momento del duro impacto, pero nunca llegó. Antes de que su rostro chocara contra el suelo bulma lo sostuvo en sus brazos con mucho esfuerzo. -... Tu ayuda- terminó diciendo en susurro luchando con su respiración.

Bulma lo sostuvo en sus brazos y soltó una carcajada burlona y triunfadora de 'Yo tengo la razón'. -Si la necesitas cabeza hueca, dejame ayudarte-.

-...No te necesito...- cada vez se le dificulta terminar cada palabra. -Idiota- lo insultó Bulma con cariño y solo recibió un gruñido de su parte.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y Bulma entro en panico por un momento temiendo que sea algún soldado o camarada de Vegeta aparte de Goku, pero rápidamente respiró aliviada cuando vio la silueta de su ahora amigo. -¡Goku! Que bueno que llegas- Bulma agradeció a los dioses por tanta suerte.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Goku al ver a Vegeta casi inconsciente en los brazos de la chica. -Necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo a la habitación- le pidió bulma casi rogándole. -Está peor que mal herido- bajo su mirada azul hasta el cuerpo casi muerto que estaba sosteniendo, su frente estaba inundada de sudor y su respiración no se calmaba.

Goku corrió hasta ellos, ayudó a su compañero a levantarse colocando un brazo por detrás de su nuca y comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia la salida hasta que cayo completamente inconsciente.

Dieron gracias una vez más a todos los dioses por no encontrar a ningún soldado por los pasillos aunque le era extraño ya que eran tempranas horas de la mañana.

-Cuando Vegeta se entere de que lo sacamos del entrenamiento- el muchacho de cabellos revueltos trago saliva nervioso, imaginando lo que vendría. -Nos matará-.

-No me importa- contestó Bulma sin darle mucha importancia a los nervios de su amigo. -No creo que en su estado pueda hacer algo- bajo la mirada con pena ¿Acaso se notaba mucho que se preocupaba por el?

-Parece que te preocupa Vegeta-. La duda de Bulma se descarto de inmediato. Si, los demás notaban su preocupación y eso la avergonzaba... mucho.

-S-Si, me preocupa- sus mejillas ardían en un tono carmesí y no se atrevía a mirar a Goku. -Es bueno que alguien mas se preocupe por él...- soltó Goku llamando la atención de Bulma. -¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Vegeta desde niño estuvo solo, sin contar a su 'ex niñera'. Nadie se preocupaba por el y eso formó su carácter de soledad y desprecio hacia todos. Cuando llegue a esta estación de bebé, por lo que me informaron, cuando escapaba del planeta Vegeta mi rumbo se desvió hasta aquí, y estuve con él desde que era un niño y también compañero de entrenamiento- pauso un momento para respirar. - Aunque nunca supe porque soy tan diferente de los saiyajins como el me dice- rasco su cabeza mientras reía.

-Goku...- susurró Bulma cabizbaja, le era muy vergonzoso pedir esto. -Necesito que me digas algunas cosas de el... Necesito conocerlo y el no cooperará en nada- Bulma abrió la puerta de la habitación para que entraran.

-Esta bien, si tu lo deseas creo que se algunas cosas sobre el... Sabes que es muy reservado- Goku colocó a Vegeta sobre la cama. -Gracias Goku, desde ahora yo me ocupo de el- le dijo Bulma a su amigo que asintió y salió de la habitación.

La joven se giró y caminó hasta el baño donde tomó un recipiente y lo llenó con agua fría, miró hacia todos lados y no encontró ningún pañuelo o alguna tela así que tomo la remera con la que había llegado luego de la invasión a la Tierra. La miro recordando ese horrible momento, se la había obsequiado su madre y seguramente era costosa pero ya nada importaba, jalo fuertemente de los extremos logrando desgarrarla, la sumergió en el agua fría y volvió hacia donde estaba Vegeta.

Se sentó a su lado con cuidado, retiró el exceso de agua de la tela y limpio su rostro, luego sus brazos y su pecho, suspiró aliviada de que no estaba despierto porque sino se moriria de verguenza. Toco su frente, estaba ardiendo así que sumergió la prenda nuevamente y la reposo en su frente, volvió al baño y raramente encontró algunos elementos de primeros auxilios, pero no eran suficientes para su tipo de heridas.

Volvió nuevamente y busco entre sus escasas cosas la pequeña caja que contenía sus cápsulas, sacó la nº 5, presionó el botón y la arrojó no muy lejos. Cuando el humo se disipó, una caja blanca apareció y rápidamente la llego hasta la cama. Sacó vendas, alcohol, cintas y algodón.

Con el alcohol y el algodón limpió las múltiples heridas y cortes que tenía por todo el cuerpo, y luego les colocó un pequeño parche en cada una. Sacó un pequeño pote color negro, lo abrió y untó la crema blanca en la costilla derecha donde era el lugar con más gravedad, luego con un poco de esfuerzo vendo la zona con cuidado y la aseguró con cinta para que los vendajes no se corrieran. Por último remojo la tela nuevamente y la colocó en su frente.

Soltó un suspiro pesado, cansada por todo su labor de 'enfermera'. Se arrodilló en el suelo y apoyó sus brazos y su cabeza en el colchón, observando que Vegeta se encontraba más calmado y eso la alivió en cierta forma, su fiebre bajó y ahora podía ver como respiraba más tranquilo... Seguramente estaba dormido.

Lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando, quedándose profundamente dormida ahí... A su lado, ahora sabía que se encontraba bien.

 **-.-**

Milk estaba sentada frente a la ventana que posee la habitación de Goku, dando vista a la pista de despegue que usaban los soldados de allí, viendo como una pequeña nave esférica tomaba vuelo y se alejaba a quien sabe cuantos kilómetros... No podía evitar sentirse asustada y angustiada.

Goku se iría a una de esas misiones y no sabía si estaría bien o mal, si volvería o no y eso la angustiaba de tal manera que las lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a salir de sus ojos con libertad.

-Milk...- Goku estaba parado detrás de ella, que al escuchar los débiles sollozos de la chica se acercó con preocupación. -¿Te sucede algo?- le pregunto tratando de mirar su rostro pero ella volteaba en cada oportunidad.

-No... No me pasa nada- rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas pero no volteo hacia el. -Pero estabas llorando- le dijo Goku con cierto extraño malestar en su estomago al saber que estaba ocultando que realmente estaba llorando y el se moría de ganas de saber qué le pasaba.

Milk al oír que el sabia que estaba llorando no pudo evitar lagrimear con más intensidad, esta vez tapando su rostro con las manos y gimoteando palabras que Goku no podía entender. -Dime que te sucede- el muchacho posó una mano en su hombro e intentando que volteara hacia el.

Se levantó abruptamente de su silla y corrió hasta Goku rodeándolo con sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro en la armadura del joven mientras seguía sollozando con libertad. Goku no sabia que hacer, como reaccionar o qué decir en ese momento tan sorpresivo para él, así que solo la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos pero no pudo lograr transmitirle alguna palabra.

No sabe cuánto fue el tiempo, ni las horas o los minutos que permaneció en esa situación, pero era reconfortante abrazarlo y sentir calidez que hace mucho tiempo había abandonado su vida, sentirse segura y porque no querida por alguien. Estaba más que segura que se había enamorado de aquel despistado e inocente saiyajin y por eso estaba angustiada.

-Goku...- susurro entre hipos y alzando la mirada para verlo directo a los ojos con tristeza. -Porfavor cuidate...-.

Kakaroto observó aquellos ojos negros inundados de lágrimas y su rostro sonrojado, pero la mirada de tristeza que le dedicó fue como una punzada en el corazón y un nudo se formo en su garganta. Ella estaba preocupada por él y eso no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-Esta bien- le sonrío a la chica. -Te prometo que volvere bien- le prometió alzando su dedo meñique. Milk se quedo pasmada mirándolo... Esa costumbre, esa promesa era muy parecida a la que hacían en la Tierra y eso le trajo hermosos recuerdos de su niñez y las promesas que hacía con Bulma de nunca separarse.

Lentamente la chica alzó su dedo meñique entrelazandolo con el de Goku, sonriendo y sintiendo las lágrimas ahora de alegría queres escapar de sus ojos.

-Promesa de meñique, si miento me tragaré mil agujas- dijo Goku riendo como es de costumbre.

"La misma frase" pensó Milk con sorpresa, era la misma frase que se decía en su hogar cuando se hacía una promesa con el meñique.

-¡Goku!- se quejo Milk por lo de _'tragaré mil agujas'_ pero no podía hacer nada ya que esa era la frase original y que mas da, lo abrazo con mas fuerza y luego se separó de él bastante avergonzada.

-Te ves adorable- soltó Goku con inocencia al verla roja como un tomate, rio con libertad y Milk tambien. -¿Sabes Goku?- Milk se sentó en la cama comenzando a jugar con sus dedos inquieta y nerviosa. -¿Que pasa?- lo pregunto Goku.

-Gracias por todo- le agradeció Milk con una gran sonrisa. -¿Eh?- le dijo esto sin comprender una sola palabra de lo que trataba de agradecer. -Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi tonto- le arrojó una almohada con gracia.

Goku rio nervioso ante el cambio repentino de la chica y se sintió a gusto con su agradecimiento aunque al principio no supo muy bien a que era. Cada dia que pasaba algo en su pecho creía y no sabía muy bien lo que era, una sensación cálida y extraña a la vez... Esperaba que en cualquier momento pudiera averiguar si estaba enfermo...

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Nueva actualización! Primero: Comencé las clases T-T matenme, Segundo: Ahora mi inspiración es una mierda :v y Tercero: Actualizar los findes de semana u.u malditas clases. En fin Quiero agradecer a las que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review que me dan muchos animos y tambien a los lectores fantasmas :3 Espero terminar como quiero mis historias y comenzar con otras *-* Si hay algún error o falta de ortografía haganmelo saber D:**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Saludos**

 **OrgulloSaiyan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Distancia**

El dia no ha comenzado de color rosa para Bulma. nunca penso que podria tratarla así luego de todo lo que hizo por él.

Se despertó de su sueño por el molesto dolor en su espalda que se hizo presente por dormir en esa posición tan incómoda, estiró sus brazos y liberó un bostezo tranquilo. Sus ojos zafiros se posaron en la cama que se encontraba vacía... ¡Vacía! ¿Donde se fue?

Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a buscarlo por los rincones de la habitación pero no estaba por ninguno parte.

Se giró abruptamente al oír la puerta del baño abrirse y a Vegeta salir vestido con su armadura de saiyajin ¿Que hacia levantado? Todavía no estaba del todo curado de sus heridas y ahora está como si nada caminando por ahí, que sujeto mas terco y cabeza dura.

-¿Qué haces levantado? Aún no te has recuperado de tus heridas- se acercó Bulma con las manos en su cadera y con las cejas fruncidas tratando de dar una especie de presencia intimidante.

Vegeta la observó sin expresión en su rostro y siguió con lo suyo como si la chica se tratara de un fantasma.

La ignoró, para Bulma no había peor cosa que la ignoraran como si nada cuando ella trataba de ayudar.

Bulma bufo con ira y se acercó a él con pasos fuertes -¿¡Que no me oíste!?- aumentó la voz y tomo su brazo con fuerza para que se detuviera de su caminar.

-¡No me toques!- gritó el saiyajin deshaciéndose de su agarre de un manotazo como si de algo tóxico se tratara. Bulma acarició su brazo, aguantando el dolor y la angustia que le provocó ese manotazo tan repentino, lo miro sorprendida con los ojos a punto de soltar lágrimas pero pronto la preocupación se coló en sus sentires al ver el corte en su mejilla que no había cerrado y el líquido rojo deslizarse por su piel.

-Dios...- susurro corriendo hasta la mesita, tomó el algodón y una crema especial y volvió hacia el. Acercó el algodón con inseguridad a su rostro y paso el ungüento suavemente por la herida, pudo ver cómo hacía una mueca de dolor y desviaba su mirada de ella con inquietud.

-Listo- lo dijo un poco mas aliviada, Vegeta tomo su muñeca y la alejó de su rostro pero aun no la miraba. -No hagas eso- se quejo por la confianza que Bulma estaba teniendo con el. -¡Dije que no te necesito!- desprecio su atención con dureza y aplicando más presión en su agarre.

Otra vez estaba ese Vegeta con aquella barrera de acero impidiendo el paso de la ayuda de otros, el arrogante y el que desprecia a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino.

Bulma no sabía qué decir, era molestarse con el o dejar ganar al llanto, y su rostro implicaba que en cualquier momento sucedería la segunda opción. Comenzaba a temblar y sus ojos azules estaban cristalinos y apagados. -Me estas lastimando...-.

Vegeta volvió en si desconcertado, soltó la muñeca de Bulma y se giró dispuesto a irse rumbo a su misión. -¿A donde vas?- susurró Bulma dejando a sus lágrimas concederle la libertad sin preocupaciones, su vista estaba situada en el suelo y sus manos cerradas en puño sintiendo la necesidad de golpearlo por su desprecio y su desagradecimiento sobre las atenciones que se molestó en darle para que no partiera hacia el otro mundo, todo su esfuerzo y su amabilidad se estaban acabando con sus duras palabras y sus fuertes actos con ella.

-No te importa- fue lo que le respondió aun dándole la espalda, sintió como ella se acercaba lentamente, su cuerpo se tornó nervioso y su mente no midió las palabras que abandonaron su boca. -¡No te acerques a mi!- su voz fue como una puñalada para Bulma que retrocedió con temor, su corazón latió con fuerza.

Quiso contestarle, gritarle, insultar, golpearlo pero las palabras morían en su garganta antes de que llegaran a los oídos del príncipe, otra vez se sentía intimidada y despreciada por un maldito idiota... Un maldito idiota por el cual ella se preocupaba como nunca.

Pero no dejaría que la humillaran una vez más, ni tampoco que la hagan llorar por unas cuantas palabras llenas de mierda. No... Nunca más, menos él.

Vegeta cerró la puerta con fuerza y se quedo estático en su lugar observando con detenimiento el suelo como si de algo interesante se tratara. ¿Que había hecho? ¿Otra vez había actuado diferente?

¿Por que ella lo hacía sentir así?

Cuando se acercaba lo ponía nervioso y sentía la necesidad de alejarla todo el tiempo de su lado, pero esa mujer es terca y siempre volvía a su lado sin que él lo pidiera. Lo desconcentraba de todas sus labores con tan solo que se cruzara por su mente o su tan desarrollado olfato fuera invadido por ese aroma tan dulce que siente de ella... Por eso debía alejarla de él, esto no iba bien, por lo menos esta misión lo distraerá de aquella mujer de cabello azul.

La sangre recorrer sus guantes blancos lo haría calmarse y recobrar la conciencia en la meta en que tanto estaba trabajando: Volverse el Legendario Super Saiyajin y derrotar a Freezer.

Aunque... Quiso creer que las palabras que le dijo fueron demasiado fuertes, su orgullo y terquedad le decían que fue lo correcto.

 **-.-**

Goku corria de aquí para allá con desesperación y chocando con todo lo que se cruzaba por su camino, se había quedado dormido y eso era imperdonable.

-Calmate Goku, estas pisando todo lo que tiras- Milk recogía las cosas que Goku tiraba cuando se tropezaba por correr tan torpemente. No podía culparlo, estaba nervioso por su misión y no se había despertado temprano como debía.

Milk recordó cuando se quedaba dormida y llegaba tarde a las clase, todo por quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche hablando con Bulma por teléfono. Rió al recordar esas vergonzosas situaciones en la que el profesor la castigaba dejándola a cargo de la limpieza del salon al final de la clase.

-¿Dónde está? ¡¿Donde esta?!- repetía una y otra vez el saiyajin 'hurgando' rápidamente en el closet buscando su scouter. Eso le pasaba por no dejar todo listo la noche anterior como siempre.

-¿Buscas esto?- dijo Milk sosteniendo en una mano el scouter y la otra estaba posada en su cadera. -¡Si! ¿Donde estaba?- pregunto Goku colocando el aparato en el lugar indicado de su oreja.

-Estaba detrás de aquella mesita- Milk señaló la pequeña mesita de noche. -Eres un descuidado- le regaño como madre a hijo. Goku solo una carcajada avergonzado, tenía razón era un descuidado, siempre perdía las cosas sin saber cómo.

Milk se acercó a él y acomodo su scouter ante la atenta mirada del saiyajin que trago saliva nervioso. Observó más de cerca la blanca piel de la joven, sus ojos negros y sus finas pestañas.

En situaciones escuchaba a los soldados hablar de mujeres mientras tomaban un descanso en el salon donde almorzaban. La mayoría de las palabras eran desconocidas para sus oídos, apenas sabía distinguir a los hombres de las mujeres gracias a la no muy delicada ayuda de Nappa, el sirviente de Vegeta.

 **FlashBack**

Se encontraban en la sala de entrenamiento Vegeta con ocho años de edad, Goku con 7 años y su 'entrenador' Nappa descansando luego de una sesión de 'castigo' de entrenamiento por no haber obedecido las órdenes claras del horario.

-No creo que tengas la oportunidad de ver a una mujer saiyajin pero como eres un idiota te explicare- dijo Nappa después de haber escuchado a Kakaroto preguntarle a Vegeta que era eso que llamaban mujer los soldados. -Las mujeres tienen un rostro delicado, son mucho más delgadas que los hombres y algunas tienen cabello largo-.

Vegeta no le daba importancia, sabía lo idiota que era su tutor pero Kakaroto estaba atento a sus palabras por primera vez en su vida, es que realmente quería saber que eran las mujeres.

-Y te darás cuenta que tienen dos grandes... atributos en frente- Vegeta rodó los ojos al ver la pervertida cara de Nappa al decir eso, era un libidinoso y eso le asqueaba peor que la palabra 'Freezer'.

-¿Atributos? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó un inocente Kakaroto rascándose la mejilla confundido, miro a Vegeta y este solo bufo aburrido.

-Ehm pues veras... Son dos cosas en frente- trato de explicar Nappa haciendo señales con sus manos en su pecho como si tubiera esos atributos. El pequeño saiyajin pestañeo aun con preguntas en su cabeza al ver su 'actuación'.

-¡Suficiente!- Nappa sacudió su cabeza alejando todas esas imágenes que se colaron en su mente con esa explicación. -Sigamos con el castigo- rió con malicia.

Kakaroto hizo un puchero agotado por el entrenamiento y quejándose porque tenía hambre, Vegeta continuó como si nada de eso hubiera pasado y Nappa luchaba por alejar las imágenes subidas de tono que molestaban su concentración.

 **Fin FlashBack**

Bajo su mirada con interés por descubrir si lo que decía su antiguo tutor era verdad, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente avergonzado. Milk si tenia esos 'atributos' de los que Nappa hablaba, pero sabía que no estaba bien mirarlos.

El no era un pervertido.

-Listo- concluyó Milk feliz al terminar con su trabajo de 'arreglar' a Goku para su misión. -Te ves mucho mejor- bromeo para calmar la tensión de tenerlo así de cerca.

-Debo irme- le dijo Goku inquieto, el rostro de Milk se entristeció y asintió sin ganas. -¿Milk?- la llamó asustado creyendo que había dicho algo malo.

-Cuidate mucho- Milk le sonrió y lo abrazo lentamente ante la sorpresa del saiyajin que se quedo quieto sin saber qué hacer. -¿Puedo ir a despedirme?- le pregunto la chica sin separarse de él.

Goku dudo por unos segundos. -Será mejor que te quedes aquí- finalmente le respondió con pesar. -Recuerda que yo me voy y no podré protegerte si alguien te hace algo-.

Esto sorprendió a la chica que se ruborizo repentinamente, se separó del saiyajin y oculto su cara con sus manos mientras Goku reía por esas actitudes tan raras que tenía tan repentinamente.

-Me voy- saludo con una señal de su mano y una gran sonrisa. -Volveré más o menos en 3 meses, no te preocupes- tomo una especie de pequeña bolsa y se marchó dejando a Milk preocupada.

Ella rogaba a los dioses que nada le pasara, aunque le había dicho que eran misiones obligatorias, ella hubiera querido que se quedara pero no podía hacer nada para eso. Ella ahora era una pequeña hormiga en un planeta lleno de asesinos sin alma excepto por Goku.

 **-.-**

Sus dientes se apretaron con impaciencia mientras sentía que su ira se acumulaba más y más, su cola se desenrollo de su cintura y se meneaba de aquí para allá mostrando lo molesto que estaba.

Los minutos que se estaba tardando Kakaroto eran inciertos, tenían que haber salido hace casi media hora y el sinvergüenza no se dignaba a aparecer, cuando llegue se tendrá que aguantar su mal humor y las ganas de golpearlo que crecían con cada minuto que se desperdiciaba.

-Las naves ya están listas- Planthorr, el científico del planeta se acercó a Vegeta sosteniendo unos papeles en sus manos con todas las indicaciones técnicas de las naves que se encontraban en excelente condicion. -¿Aún no ha llegado su compañero?- le pregunto mirando que se encontraba solo.

-El idiota de Kakaroto aun no se le da la gana de venir- le contestó bastante irritado. -Si no aparece en los próximos quince minutos me iré solo, no soportare otro castigo de parte de Freezer por culpa de ese idiota-.

-Ya veo, las naves tardaran un mes en llegar al planeta gracias a una nueva actualización que les instalamos, mejorando la velocidad- le comunicó leyendo los papeles del área científica.

En esos momentos recordó a Bulma y lo que le había dicho alguna vez

 **FlashBack**

 _-¿Brief?- pregunto Vegeta al oír ese apellido. -Así que tu padre fue un científico- afirmó más que preguntar. -Aunque no creo que tu seas una genio- una sonrisa burlona se hizo presente en su rostro._

 _Bulma inflo sus cachetes furiosa. -¡Claro que lo soy! Incluso más que mi padre-._

 **Fin FlashBack**

-Cuando vuelva tengo a una personita que presentarte- le dijo Vegeta ideando una nueva forma de mantener a esa chica lejos de él por lo menos la mitad del dia.

-¿Una persona?- preguntó el científico con curiosidad. -¿Que clase de persona?-.

-Te beneficiara, es una científica- esto logró que el interés de Planthorr aumentara. -Será muy útil en los trabajos, entiende mucho de mecanica- siguió hablando Vegeta. -Tiene ideas buenas-. Un momento... ¿Estaba elogiando a la chica?

-Oh... Será de una gran ayuda para mi, ya estoy viejo- bromeó el científico con total confianza, conoce a Vegeta desde que tenía 5 años y siempre estuvo con él cuando terminaba en la enfermería con heridas graves por sus entrenamientos, lo conocía bastante bien. Sabía de su meta de querer asesinar a Freezer y estaba de su parte, nunca le agrado Freezer y le hizo pasar unos malos momentos al igual que el saiyajin.

-Ya llegue- grito Goku que llegaba corriendo hasta donde se encontraban ambos sujetos hablando con total naturalidad.

-¡Hasta que te dan ganas de llegar insecto, ya nos tendríamos que haber marchado! No quiero ver la cara de esa lagartija si se entera que estamos atrasados- Vegeta se acercó rápidamente para reclamarle toda la impaciencia que tenía.

-Lo siento- Goku alzó las manos en 'son de paz'. -Tuve un inconveniente- trato de justificarse para calmar el fuego que estaba emanando su compañero.

-¡No me interesa! Sabes muy bien el horario ¡Que no se vuelva a repetir!- le ordenó dando media vuelta para dirigirse a las naves.

Kakaroto suspiro aliviado por un momento. -Hola Planthorr- saludo el saiyajin contento al notar la figura del científico pasmado detrás de ellos.

-¡Suerte en su misión! Que sea todo un exito- les deseo suerte el científico. -Kakaroto trata de ser más responsable o no te salvaras la próxima- le susurro al oído como un padre estricto.

Goku asintió un poco avergonzado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ante un grito de Vegeta, se giró y comenzó a correr hasta su nave saludando al doctor mientras entraba en él y la puerta se cerraba.

-Coordenadas listas- se escuchó la voz de Planthorr por el comunicador de la nave. -Listos para iniciar viaje-.

Las naves esféricas se elevaron en el aire y despegaron a una velocidad impresionante hacia la oscuridad del espacio. Lentamente ambos saiyajins comenzaron a entrar en el estado de animación suspendida que minimiza los recursos necesarios para mantenerlos vivos, entrando en un largo sueño hasta que llegaran a su destino.

 **-.-**

Cerca de la ventana de ambas habitaciones, se encontraban las dos mujeres observando como los saiyajins se marcharon en esas naves tan extrañas.

Milk sabía acerca de su misión, que volvería aproximadamente en tres meses o más, no tenía que preocuparse ya que goku es muy fuerte y volverá sano y salvo... Se lo había prometido.

Bulma no sabía nada respecto a esa misión, Vegeta no hablo con ella respecto a nada y ahora ella estaba atemorizada ¿Acaso Vegeta la abandonó? ¿Qué haría ella sola? ¿Por qué se fue?

Secó las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Tenía miedo.

Todo el enojo, la rabia, la humillación que pasó por parte de él se esfumó en el momento en el que lo vio partir en esa nave.

No podía creer que Vegeta la haya abandonado asi como asi, dejándola sola e indefensa en un mundo lleno de extraterrestres asesinos y violadores.

Tal vez volvería...

Pero su mente negaba todo eso... No volveria.

* * *

 **N/A: Holaaa Tanto tiempo u.u nueva actualización :3 siento que no sea demasiado, mi imaginación está llena de estudio D: pero espero les guste, agradezco su apoyo y reviews junto con los favoritos y followers *-***

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo**

 **Saludos**

 **OrgulloSaiyan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Contradicciones**

Un mes había transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cada dia era una tortura para Bulma, parecía enferma y se sentía como tal. Continuaba encerrada en la habitación, solo salia al salón para recoger comida y volver, de ahí no existía otra realidad más que esa.

Acostada por primera vez en la cama que se hallaba en esa habitación, miraba con atención hacia la ventana donde un maravilloso espectaculo de estrellas y un infinito de oscuridad hacían que se perdiera en el espacio pensando en donde se encontraba en ese preciso momento.

No podía evitar recordarlo en cada momento, hasta cierto punto de volverse tan molesto que lograba sacar lo peor de ella ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en él? Alguien que la desprecia y maltrata no es digno de colarse en sus pensamientos y ganarse su cariño.

Por que si, Vegeta había logrado ganarse el cariño y atención de Bulma sin que este se de cuenta, tenía la mente ciega con aquellas ideas de poder y venganza que lo dominaban en cuerpo, alma y mente.

Pero ¿Cómo lograr encariñarse con alguien que desprecia a todo el mundo sin que le haya hecho nada? ¿Por qué era así con ella?

Por que por lo que llegaba a observar, con Goku no se llevaba tan mal, solo un que otro grito y listo, pero ella era la que más cosas se llevaba. Sus asaltos sin aviso, sus insultos, sus actos de desprecio, era mucho para ella.

Suspiró con un nudo de angustia en su garganta... ¡No! El no se merecía sus lágrimas... ¡No! no...

Se levantó furiosa de la cama, llevaba puesto un camisón negro que encontró un día junto con otras prendas cuando hurgaba entre sus cápsulas con aburrimiento. Camino hasta la ventana, abrió los cristales y se recargo en el borde de esa. La suave brisa que había en el planeta movía su camisón, esparciendolo como si fuera un ángel mirando hacia la nada del espacio.

-Tal vez... lo extraño- susurro irónica, sarcástica e insípida... Pero era cierto, atrozmente cierto. Su sonrisa lentamente se fue desvaneciendo y su cabeza quedo gacha, sus largos cabellos azules cubrieron su amargura.

Debería ser fuerte, Vegeta siempre le reprochaba por lo débil que era, ahora sería lo contrario para recuperar su dignidad y orgullo de mujer, pero el sosiego era más poderoso que su cuerpo y sentimientos... Lo haría pero poco a poco.

Levantó ambas manos y suavemente sujeto en una coleta su sedoso cabello, quedo estática mirando al suelo donde una lagrima rodó con sutileza por su mejilla, disipándose en el viento al igual que su soledad.

Que difícil era estar sin su familia o amigos para ayudarla en esa situación... ¡Basta! Ahora era diferente, estaba en un mundo desconocido con seres extraños y costumbres raras, debía sobrevivir sola como la pequeña niña aventurera que tenía en su interior, deseando nuevos desafíos y enigmas casi imposibles de resolver.

Con un poco más de ánimos, cerro los cristales de la ventana, camino a pasos descalzos hasta la cama quedando de pie antes de acostarse. Pensaba que Vegeta se molestaría si se enteraba que dormía en su cama... ¡Bah! Que le importaba, ella no era un perro para que durmiera en el suelo ni nada por el estilo.

Se recostó en el lado derecho y se tapó con las sábanas ¡Que lindo! Esa hermosa sensación de sentir algo suave en que acostarse... lo extrañaba tanto.

Estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos pero de pronto un perfume inundó su nariz "¿Qué demonios?" pensó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama, tomo la almohada del otro lugar y aspiró lentamente en ella.

¡Por los Dioses! ¿Cómo haría para olvidarse de aquel saiyajin luego de sentir ese aroma tan...?

-Bulma ¿Qué demonios estás pensando?- se gritó molesta a si misma. Abrazó la almohada y aspiró nuevamente su aroma... Era tan varonil, como si usara un tipo de perfume.

Casi se cae de la cama al oír toques en la puerta ¿Quién se atrevía a interrumpir su... su... lo que sea que estaba haciendo? Rió para sus adentros por lo que acaba de pensar, se levantó de la cama aun encantada con el aroma que se negaba a dejar su nariz y caminó hasta la puerta. -¿Qué?- pregunto de mala gana a quien se atrevió a molestar.

-¿Estás con mal genio hoy?- bromeó una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta. Rápidamente Bulma abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a su querida amiga. -¡Milk pasa! ¿Como se te ocurre andar sola por ahí con tantos locos andando por ahí afuera?- le reprocho haciéndola entrar rápidamente.

-Tranquila, no me pasara nada, se defenderme Bulma- le respondió Milk confiando demasiado en su fuerza, Bulma suspiró derrotada, era imposible lograr hacer entrar en razón a su amiga de que su fuerza aquí no significaba nada para nadie, que no logra intimidar a seres superiores... Pero siempre Milk pensaba positivamente sobre ella, a veces ni siquiera sabía de dónde sacaba esos ánimos y esa confianza... Ella tambien quería sentirse así.

Ambas se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a charlar sin descanso como unas adolescentes de catorce años en plena secundaria. -¿Y recuerdas cuando le hicieron esa broma al profesor?- Bulma reía hasta quedarse sin aire, recordando las tonterías que hacían.

-Si... por culpa de ellos estuvimos castigados una semana entera con limpieza luego de las clases- Mil rio por como había reaccionado ella con los culpables cuando se enteró del castigo que les impuso la directora.

-Extraño esos tiempos...- susurró Bulma cayendo de espaldas al suave colchón con su vista al techo de la habitación. -Yo igual...- le contesto Milk. -Bulma... ¿Tu crees en el destino?- terminó por preguntar.

Bulma que aún se encontraba con la vista perdida, se volteo hacia ella. -No lo sé- le respondió la verdad, ni ella misma sabía que responderle.

-Yo si...- susurro Milk acostándose junto a ella. -Yo creo que el destino quiso que conociera a Goku y viviera junto a él, es por eso que aun sigo viva, él me protege y me trata muy bien- le conto con aire de soñadora y los ojos brillosos.

Bulma quedo en silencio procesando cada palabra que habían abandonado los labios de su amiga y de un salto de arrodilló en la cama tapándose la boca para no gritarle. -Milk no me digas que...- comenzó a decirle con aire de suspenso.

-¿Que cosa?- lo pregunto Milk con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿¡T-Te has enamorado de Goku?!- su pregunta la hizo volver en sí como un baldazo de agua fría sobre su cuerpo, su rostro se fue tornando de un color rojo intenso y de sus labios no salían palabras, no sabia que decir.

-Milk... estás enamorada de Goku- afirmó más que preguntar Bulma con cierta cara de picardía invadiendo su rostro, nunca la había visto enamorada de alguien, siempre se la vio como una chica muy fuerte y valiente pero nunca tuvo la esperanza de tener una oportunidad de verla enamorada... Hasta ahora.

-El... Ah... ¿Que?... no- Milk no podía articular ni una frase completa. -Aceptalo Milk, te has enamorado de un sai-ya-jin- Bulma remarco la última palabra con gracia.

-Aish! Nunca creí que esto me pasaría- Milk hizo un puchero de niña chiquita. -Es que... es tan bueno conmigo, es imposible no encariñarse- le dijo ocultando su rostro con sus manos... -¿Que hay Bulma?- ahora era su turno de fastidiarla. -¿Te gusta vegeta? ¿Se ha enamorado de ti?-.

Bulma paró repentinamente de reirse, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido y quedo estática ante la pregunta de Milk ¿Vegeta enamorado? Imposible.

-Por favor Milk no digas estupideces, estás hablando de la persona más nula del mundo... Hasta una roca tiene más sentimientos que él- le respondió con desagrado, era la simple verdad.

-... ¿Y tú Bulma?- otra vez silencio.

-... No Milk, es imposible... ¡Que buena broma!- se rió falsamente, pero una sensación en su estómago le incomodaba, tal vez se estaba riendo demasiado por hoy.

Milk miraba no muy convencida a Bulma, pensaba que se estaría engañando a ella misma al decir eso, luego de contarle todo acerca de la misión, había estado casi todo el tiempo en su habitación.

Bulma tambien le había contado todo lo que había pasado entre ella y Vegeta el dia en que se fueron a su misión, estaba dolida. Milk sentía que Bulma en lo más profundo de su ser, le tenía afecto al saiyajin, solo que con la distancia que el provocaba, ese afecto se escondía por el temor.

-El amor le llega a cualquiera...- susurró Milk simulando distracción. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunto Bulma cargada de asombro y curiosidad.

-¿Eh? Nada... no he dicho nada- le respondió Milk comenzando a reírse nerviosa, no tenía pensado decírselo.

Después de insistirle a Milk una y otra vez para que le dijera algo al respecto, esta se excuso que comenzaba a tener sueño y se fue de la habitacion rapidamente gozando de la curiosidad que dejaba en su amiga.

-Esta loca... pero igual la quiero- comentó Bulma a la nada, se acostó nuevamente en la cama, esta vez rogando a los dioses poder tener un sueño tranquilo que tanto se le negó tener por la lucha de sus pensamientos con sus sentimientos.

 **-.-**

Por fin habían llegado a ese inmundo planeta... Cada viaje les regalaba un 'dolor de trasero' por la tardanza.

Planeta Arlian.

Ambos soldados saiyajin ya se encontraban fuera de la nave observando todo lo que alcanzaba a ver su vista con gran detenimiento. El suelo del planeta era rocoso de un color ladrillo, en algunos sectores arenoso y otros muy resbaladizos. La brisa era brusca y calurosa, tanto que comenzaban a sentir como sus cuerpos subían de temperatura poco a poco, el cielo era absolutamente oscuro donde se les informó que tenía dos lunas pero no tendrán la oportunidad de presenciarla ya que aparecia cada tres meses.

Examinaron con sus scouter algún poder 'interesante' mientras caminaban para comenzar con su pedido, más fue para el aburrimiento de Vegeta al no detectar ningún poder de pelea a su altura.

"insignificantes" pensó este observando la lente de su aparato y luego a las pequeñas montañas que se podían divisar. -Mantente alerta. le advirtió Vegeta a su compañero al ver por el rabillo del ojo que este caminaba sin preocupaciones, con las manos descansando tras su uca.

-Claro- le contestó este sin importancia. -¿No crees que sea raro que no hayan detectado nuestra presencia?- comenzó a sospechar Kakaroto.

Aunque no quiso admitirlo, el idiota de su compañero tenía razón, en cualquier otro planeta detectaban la presencia de naves desconocidas cuando entraban en el territorio. Raramente allí nadie había aparecido solicitando su identidad.

-No te confíes, estas cosas tienen tecnología poderosa, podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento- lo dijo Vegeta con suma desconfianza en esos seres, no tenía un buen presentimiento.

De repente la lente de ambos scouter se activó mostrando varios números e indicando con unas flechas hacia la derecha con insistencia. -¡Ahí!- gritó vegeta volteando hacia la dirección indicada, formó una bola de energía y la lanzó con rapidez.

Una gran explosión se ocasionó no muy lejos de ello, donde el polvo y las rocas salieron volando por ahí. Cuando el humo y el polvo dejo de ser molesto para la vista, una gran cantidad de criaturas parecidas a unos insectos salieron de entre los escombros.

-Así que nos tenían preparado una emboscada- dijo Vegeta a espaldas de Kakaroto preparándose para atacar.

Una de las criaturas habló unas cuantas cosas en un idioma extraño y cuando terminó, todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos. -Ahora- susurró Vegeta lo suficientemente alto como para que su compañero oyera.

En un rápido movimiento los saiyajins se separaron y comenzaron a exterminar con toda la especie. Vegeta los mataba con golpes sin compasión, quitándose un gran peso de encima al sentir el aroma de la muerte inundar su nariz, la sangre teñir sus guantes y el gozo de ver lo fuertes que eran ante ellos.

Kakaroto no tenía otra opción que hacerlo, nunca quiso hacer ese tipo de cosas, la muerte y el dolor no iban con el, pero si no cumplía su misión eso significaba la tortura misma por parte de Freezer.

Sangre, muerte, dolor, sufrimiento, exterminio, todo era un deleite para el joven saiyajin, ver su rayo de ki atravesar el pecho de cada insecto era la mejor vista para sus inexpresivos ojos.

Bulma.

La imagen de la joven cruzó inesperadamente por su mente, estaba llorando como la vio la última vez antes de marcharse.

Un rayo de una de las armas de los arlianos atravesó su hombro derecho donde el punzante dolor lo hizo ahogar un quejido de dolor. -Maldito...- susurro con voz ronca y cargada de ira, tomó vuelo y extendió la palma de la mano que estaba a salvo.

Una bola brillante comenzó a crecer rápidamente. -¡MUERAN!- grito Vegeta colérico y lanzó la poderosa esfera de ki hacia los habitantes en una explosión en la cual ninguno logró salvarse.

Kakaroto logró refugiarse cuando Vegeta despegó en el aire, sabía lo que haria si estaba controlado por el enojo y que no le importaba quién se salvaba y quien no. -¡Uf! Estuvo cera- Goku pasó su mano por su frente, sacando todo resto de sudor por el clima de ese planeta y tambien por casi ser asesinado por Vegeta.

Se acercó a su compañero que estaba sentado en el rocoso suelo de Arlian. -Veo que por fin estás aprendiendo a cumplir las misiones como es debido- le dijo Vegeta recordando las primeras misiones donde Kakaroto se rehusaba a matar a los habitantes del planeta y lo único que causaba era una paliza de su 'jefe'. Desvió su mirada ocultando el punzante dolor que sentía en su hombro, aumentaba la presión con su mano para tratar de parar el sangrado aunque sea muy doloroso.

-Creo que estabas distraído... Como yo- le dijo Goku al darse cuenta que no era el único herido allí. -Casi me matan. bromeo mostrando un corte cerca de su corazón.

-No estoy distraido... Y no me compares contigo- le contestó el saiyajin molesto. -Como digas... -Goku sonrió, sabía lo terco y orgulloso que era y no lo admitiría que realmente tenía razón.

-¡Tsk!- musito Vegeta entre dientes, esto había empezado mal, pero en los próximos días todo debería ir perfecto o si no significaba otra golpiza de la lagartija maricona, su afeminado asistente de cabello verde y la bola de chicle.

Pero ¿Por qué aparecía en sus pensamientos? Por su culpa casi lo matan en combate.

Algo andaba mal.

Supuso que con esta purga podría recuperar sus sentido y volver a ser el de antes pero no sucedió nada.

Se sentía extraño y eso lo irritaba, era culpa de esa terrícola ¿Por qué? No lo sabe... pero es su culpa o acaso sentía... ¿Culpa?

¡No! Nunca, no sentía ninguna culpa por haberla hecho llorar... ¿O si? esa estupida sensacion albergaba en su pecho y le preocupaba... ¿Estaba enfermo?

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de olvidar todo eso, debería enfocarse en su misión para que los próximos días no vuelva a pasar lo mismo que ocurrió hoy...

* * *

 **N/A: Muy buenas madrugadas! Nuevo capi! Espero les agrade :3 Gracias por todo su apoyo, en verdad me ayudan bastante :'D, para las que quieran agregarme en face Estoy como Orgullo Saiyan (igual que aqui xD)**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Saludos**

 **OrgulloSaiyan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Vuelta a la estación**

Otro miserable mes había pasado tan rápidamente que hasta Bulma estaba sorprendida, había trabajado arduamente en los robots de entrenamiento para Vegeta.

Uno que otro día se había escabullido hasta las salas de entrenamiento para probar el funcionamiento de las máquinas, para su buena suerte todo salió bien, solamente necesitaba ponerlo a prueba con un saiyajin y su ilimitada fuerza.

Necesitaba saber más sobre los saiyajins o mejor dicho los últimos saiyajins que existían porque por lo que escuchó de Milk, su planeta había sido destruido repentinamente junto con todos sus habitantes donde muy pocos lograron escapar de la explosión.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus rosados labios, como si la vida se le escapase poco a poco, dejo el destornillador en el suelo y tomó un trapo para limpiarse las manchas de aceite y óxido que tenía en sus manos.

Su mente divagaba entre cálculos y mecánica para darle ese toque final a su querido invento que supuestamente lograría aumentar la fuerza de los saiyajins, sus pensamientos comenzaban a mezclarse y eso era señal de que era hora de un descanso.

Amarró su cabello en una coleta alta, su cabello era un orgullo para ella, siempre lo cuidó con mucho cariño y era lo que las personas más alagaban de ella.

Cuando se puso de pie perdió el equilibrio y chocó contra la pequeña mesa de trabajo provocando que uno de los cristales que allí había, se partiera en pedazos contra el suelo.

-Que idiota- se insultó a si misma tomando un pedazo del cristal roto, donde podía ver su reflejo. Estaba cansada, en su rostro unas pequeñas ojeras comenzaban a notarse. Sin deseos de querer seguir viendo su rostro tan desastroso, inconscientemente guardó el pedazo de vidrio en el bolsillo de su pantalón y salió de la habitación.

En esos días, diseñó un sistema de seguridad con una llave para evitar que cualquiera pueda entrar a la habitación ¿Miedo? Por supuesto. Cualquier monstruo podía entrar allí y eso la aterraba. Había preparado una copia para Vegeta, aunque pensándolo bien, creía que la idea no le agradaría y se metería en problemas.

Aseguró la puerta luego de salir de la habitacion, no sabia muy bien en que momento del día se encontraba, si en la mañana, tarde o noche pero ella tenía hambre y mucha.

La comida estaba preparada a toda hora ya que no existían horarios correctos, cuando tenías hambre, salís a comer y ya, excepto Vegeta que de alguna manera siempre tenia sus respectivos horarios para alimentarse.

Él era muy ordenado en todas sus cosas, excepto cuando entrenaba. Cuando entraba en su mundo de entrenamientos nada más importaba y lo confirmó aquella vez que lo encontró malherido y lo obligó a dejar su sesión para poder curar sus heridas.

Se preguntaba una y mil veces más porque era tanta la obsesión por volverse tan fuerte ¿Acaso sera una tradición? ¿O una simple adicción? Lo que sea que este planeando... Ella lo estaba ayudando con los robots que estaba preparando. Debería preguntarle para evitar una catástrofe o una 'traición'.

Tomó un plato y se sirvió varias cosas pero en pequeñas cantidades, se sentó en una mesa alejada de algunos guerreros que allí se encontraban. Seguramente era de noche porque había más personas de las que había de día y tambien Milk no había salido, tal vez porque ya había cenado y se encontraba durmiendo.

Por supuesto ¿A quién se le ocurre diseñar robots a la madrugada? Solo a ella.

Por una extraña razón la comida estaba deliciosa y por primera vez tenía algún sabor, por lo menos algo bueno para su dia. Hasta ahora... Un sentimiento de inseguridad la rodeó al mismo tiempo que una sombra apartaba su luz.

Levantó la mirada lentamente para luego tragar dificultosamente la comida que estaba en su boca. -Pero qué casualidad- le dijo el guerrero frente a ella. Su apariencia era casi igual a la de un terrícola, solo que su piel era de un tono verdoso, tenía unos ojos dorados y su cabello verde peinado en una trenza.

Bulma bajó la mirada hasta su plato nuevamente aunque había perdido el apetito con su presencia. -¿Cómo has estado preciosa?- le preguntó con cierto tono atrevido en su voz. Bulma no le contesto, estaba nerviosa, quería salir corriendo hacia su habitación y no encontrarlo nunca más, no oír su libidinosa voz.

-¿Te comieron la lengua los monos?- le bromeó malvadamente refiriéndose a los saiyajins como monos. Su fría mano levantó la vista de Bulma desde el mentón obligando a mirarlo. -¿Por qué no contestas niña?- le reclamó Zarbon por su silencio.

-Déjame- la voz de Bulma salió en susurro pero firme, desvió la mirada abruptamente para alejarse de su tacto, dejo la comida sin terminar y comenzó a alejarse de Zarbon, dejándolo solo y con las palabras en la boca.

Zarbon apretó sus puños del enojo, nadie, absolutamente nadie lo dejaba hablando solo y lo ignoraba dejándolo ridiculizado, eso no lo iba a permitir y menos de una terrícola maleducada... Ya verá.

 **-.-**

Solo faltaban minutos para aterrizar, por la ventanilla de la nave podía ver nuevamente las asquerosas estaciones de Freezer. Se le informó que el 'Lord' no se encontraba en el planeta, había salido para un asunto privado, dejando a sus soldados de confianza en la estación. Eso significaba que debería aguantar a Zarbon y Dodoria merodeando con su asquerosa presencia a su alrededor.

Ya deseaba salir de esa maldita nave, estaba acostumbrado a viajar días, meses sentado, pero en esa ocasión lo estaba matando un dolor de espalda y trasero que lo estaba irritando completamente.

-Kakaroto prepárate para aterrizar- le dijo Vegeta a su compañero a través del comunicador de la nave. Luego de una pequeña turbulencia por una falla en el sistema de ambas naves, la puerta se abrió dejando salir a ambos guerreros con sus armaduras dañadas.

-Maldita chatarra- se quejó Vegeta por las naves. A lo lejos se podía divisar la figura de Planthorr acercándose para recibir a los saiyajins. -Bienvenidos- los saludó con tal naturalidad que siempre mantenía con ellos. -Han llegado antes de lo previsto-.

-Logramos terminar rápido y con éxito la misión- Kakaroto corrió hasta donde estaba el científico para saludarlo y darle la noticia.

-Planthorr, las naves están sufriendo algún tipo de problema- se acercó Vegeta a ellos con los brazos cruzados. -No deberían tener turbulencias cuando aterrizan- se lo informó.

-¿Turbulencia? Tal vez la actualización que les instalamos no está funcionando adecuadamente- razonó Planthorr revisando sus archivos. -Luego les echaré un vistazo para ver que anda mal- anotó algo en los papeles que llevaba consigo. -Les recomiendo que descansen hasta que Freezer regrese, será dentro de dos días- les aconsejó.

Los dos guerreros asintieron y dieron media vuelta dispuestos a irse. -Vegeta- lo detuvo Planthorr, provocando que este detuviera su caminar en señal de que lo escuchaba. -No te olvides de presentarme al científico, tal vez sea lo suficientemente inteligente para mejorar las naves-.

Vegeta siguió su camino luego de escuchar a Planthorr, necesitaba una buena cena y una ducha... ¿Que habra pasado con la terrícola? Maldición Planthorr, por su culpa ella había vuelto a sus pensamientos y la misteriosa ansiedad que lo invadía pasa saber de la chica... Espera ¿Acaso no se había ido a su misión para olvidarla?

 **-.-**

Estaba super agotada, deseaba terminar lo más rápido posible para volver a su habitación. Frustrada, dejó las herramientas en el suelo de la sala de entrenamiento y dejó su cabello libre, había llevado algunos robots para hacer pruebas, algunos funcionaron y otros no.

Su mente le decía basta y su cuerpo también, y ella les permitió ganar dejando todo en el suelo y saliendo de la sala.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos y ella era la única que caminaba por ellos, escuchando sus propios pasos y sus latidos por todo el lugar. En un momento sintió que la seguían, se giró rápidamente... Nadie, tal vez era su imaginación destrozada por el trabajo.

Un fuerte golpe en el rostro la hizo caer de espaldas al suelo, se incorporó con dificultad y con sus dedos toco la zona del golpe. Colocó su mano en su corazón oyendo los frenéticos latidos bombear con potencia arrasadora, se levantó para alejarse de quien la haya golpeado pero sus intenciones fueron saboteadas por la misma persona de hace unos segundos.

El mismo sujeto que se le insinuo en la sala se acercó a paso lento.

Las piernas de Bulma no reaccionaban, temblando y con el corazón en la garganta comenzó a retroceder, él seguía acercándose calmadamente. Lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza fue escapar, y lo hizo, empezó a correr rápidamente sin rumbo, no podia ni queria mirar hacia atrás, porque si volvía a mirarlo estaba segura de que su corazón saldría de su pecho.

No sabe en que momento ocurrió, que se vió acorralada contra una pared. -Pensaste que te escaparías tan fácil maldita perra?- Zarbon la miraba al mismo tiempo que la sostenía del cuello.

Bulma logró zafarse e intentó escapar nuevamente, pero se lo impidió de una manera que no pudo soportar. Zarbon la sostenía del cabello, lo que hizo que Bulma cayera al suelo nuevamente.

-Te crees muy inteligente cuando en realidad eres una puta barata- le insultó comenzando a pasar su lengua por el cuello de la chica. -Pero estas muy apetecible mocosa-.

Bulma trataba de apartarlo pero el tirón en su cabello aumentaba y junto con esto el dolor era insoportable. Quería gritar, pero la voz no salían de su garganta, como fuego extinguiendo cada una de sus palabras. El asco y el pánico recorrió su cuerpo, la esperanza de salir viva se esfumó y morir a manos de un violador no era una idea agradable.

Bulma lo único que pudo hacer fue proporcionarle un cabezazo mientras estaba entretenido en su cuello, para alejarla de ella.- ¡Ah! Maldita- otro golpe sufrió el rostro de Bulma, esta vez más fuerte.

No pudo más.

Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, ese golpe si había logrado derribar su dureza. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas hinchadas junto con el hilo de sangre que se divisaba de su labio inferior. Ahora si estaba seguro de que era su final, no había nadie que salvara su pellejo esta vez, ni Goku ni Milk... Ni Vegeta.

-Creo que me daré el gusto de follarte como la perra que eres- de un tirón, Zarbon rasgó su camisa dejando casi totalmente a la vista su brasier. Se acercó a su oreja ante la mirada derrotada de Bulma.

-Esta vez no esta el querido príncipe para salvarte-.

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron de par en par. Tenía razón. Vegeta no estaba para salvarla... Si quería sobrevivir, debía hacerlo por ella misma.

En ese momento recordó el pedazo de cristal que tenia en su bolsillo. Mientras Zarbon se veía distraídamente metido en su fantasía, Bulma sacó el trozo de cristal de pantalón, lo sostuvo en sus manos con fuerza y allí pudo comprobar que estaba muy filoso al sentir el ardor entre sus manos y el líquido rojo deslizarse por sus dedos.

Era ahora o nunca.

Cuando Zarbon directamente no le prestaba atención, rápidamente acercó el cristal hacia su cabeza y con gran fuerza de voluntad, cada cabello azul fue cortado con el paso del filoso cristal, liberándose del agarre del soldado.

Pero eso no quedaría así.

Bulma se armó de valor y clavó el pedazo de vidrio en la pantorrilla de Zarbon, este al sentir el objeto incrustarse en su carne soltó un grito desgarrador. -¡Maldita puta!- le gritó sin ocultar su dolor, cayendo en el suelo por el dolor.

Bulma se puso de pie como pudo y corrió tan rápidamente como sus piernas le permitieron, solo rogaba que con el pequeño daño que le provocó, no la alcanzara.

 **-.-**

Por los pasillos sólo se podían oír sus pasos. Raramente muchos soldados estaban de misión, dejando la estación casi desierta.

Antes de ir a su habitación había pasado por un banquete de comida, agradeciendo que no había nadie para poder quedar satisfecho con su estómago. -Comí demasiado- exclamó Goku sobándose el estómago y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación y los nervios nuevamente se apoderaron de su ser, tragó saliva con esfuerzo y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Todo estaba a oscuras, la luz de las estrellas era lo único que iluminaba el entorno a través de la ventana, el silencio lo golpeó cuando cerró la puerta luego de entrar.

Su vista viajó hasta la cama frente a él, luego de dudas y dudas rondar por su cabeza, se acercó a pasos sigilosos hasta lograr sentarse en ella, giró su cuerpo y la vió. Milk se encontraba dormida, su rostro estaba tranquilo, sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración era sumamente pausada.

Acercó su mano hasta su rostro para retirar algunos mechones negros que se colaron, al hacerlo pudo observar detenidamente un pequeño corte en su cuello.

Sus cejas se fruncieron con preocupación ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Alguien le hizo ese corte? Algo en su interior se inquietó al darse cuenta que esa herida no fue hace mucho tiempo. Sintió el cuerpo de Milk removerse lentamente en la cama, sus ojos negros se fueron abriendo lentamente. -¿Goku?- murmuro soñolienta restregando sus ojos.

Cuando despertó completamente su rostro se iluminó y una gran sonrisa se pintó en sus labios. -¡Goku!- se emocionó abalanzándose sobre el saiyajin, rodeándolo en un abrazo que casi hace que caigan al suelo y las lágrimas de felicidad comenzar a escaparse de sus ojos.

Milk sintió unos brazos rodearla, correspondiéndole, su corazon comenzo a latir rápidamente y deseo estar así por siempre, por fin había vuelto, lo había hechado tanto de menos. -Al fin volviste- susurro Milk como si estuviera en un sueño. -Te he echado de menos- le confesó un poco timida.

Goku se separó de ella lentamente. -Ya estoy de vuelta, la misión fue un éxito y nos llevó menos de lo que esperábamos- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero de repente se puso completamente serio. -Milk ¿Que te ha pasado?- esto confundió a la chica que hizo una mueca al no entender lo que preguntaba.

-Tu cuello... ¿Por qué tienes una herida?- Goku trató de explicarse mejor sin cambiar su semblante serio, en ocasiones así se comportaba de una manera diferente.

Milk tapó la herida con su mano mientras desviaba la mirada de Goku, la ponía nerviosa con su mirada posada en ella. -Eh... Un pequeño percance hace dos días- Milk mordió su labio inferior y giró su rostro avergonzada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó el saiyajin buscando su mirada. La joven de cabellos negros suspiró y lo miró a los ojos. -Hace dos días estaba cenando en la sala luego de visitar a Bulma...- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos -Un tipo se acerco a mi en el pasillo y me acorraló, me defendí pero tenía una especie de objeto punzante en su mano y no pude esquivarlo... Por eso tengo esto- señaló el corte.

Goku analizó todo el relato que acaba de escuchar y rechinó sus dientes molesto. -Pe... Pero- Milk lo sacó de su trance -Pude defenderme, soy fuerte y no tengo miedo a un extraterrestre libidinoso- le sonrió orgullosa de si misma.

Milk lo observó con ternura y lo abrazó nuevamente, alejandolo de sus pensamientos con el aroma de su cabello. -Me alegro que hayas vuelto- le dijo contra su cuello. Goku se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento sobre su piel. La joven se separó de su abrazo, lo miró a los ojos donde Goku pudo notar un brillo especial en ellos y sin previo aviso de sus movimientos Milk junto sus labios con los del saiyajin, rozándolos suavemente para sorpresa de este que se quedó estático por el acto de la chica.

Cuando Milk se separó de él, no podía dejar de mirarla, sentía un calor en sus mejillas y la calidez de sus labios aun sobre los suyos. -Este fue diferente al de la otra vez- le dijo Goku tocando sus labios con sus dedos.

-¿Te gustó?...- la voz de Milk salió casi en susurro, no encontraba el valor para mirarlo a la cara luego de dejarse llevar por sus emociones. -Si- le contestó Goku inocentemente. -Estas roja- dijo al observar el rostro de la chica.

Goku se quitó la armadura y estiró sus músculos tensos por tener tanto tiempo su armadura de combate, se encaminó hacia el baño para tomar una ducha antes de descansar... Sin poder dejar de pensar en el beso que Milk le dió y la suavidad de sus labios.

Milk se quedo como estatua ante la acción de Goku, por un momento llegó a pensar que comenzará a desnudarse frente a ella y eso provocó que todo el calor de su cuerpo se instalará en su rostro poniendola mas roja de lo normal. -¿Pero qué cosas piensas Milk?- se dijo en susurro a si misma.

Inconscientemente tocó nuevamente sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, le había gustado y seguramente le pediría a Milk que lo vuelva a hacer. Se sentía tan extraño a la vez ¿Por qué sintió un calor en sus mejillas luego de eso? Debe ser una tontería. No tenía nada de malo ¿Verdad?

 **-.-**

Sus piernas le pedían descansar pero su mente le decía que no era conveniente.

Bulma se había perdido en su correr por la desesperación de alejarse de Zarbon lo más rápido posible, el ardor en su mejilla no cesaba y el dolor de cabeza tampoco ayudaba en nada.

Al fin había encontrado su puerta, de su habitación, el único lugar seguro de aquel planeta. Con las manos temblorosas y cargada de nervios giró el picaporte y entró a su habitación tan rápido como pudo, cerró la puerta y apoyó su cabeza en esta.

Su respiración era sumamente agitada y los latidos de su corazón no bajaban de su acelerado ritmo, todo su cuerpo temblaba en especial sus piernas que en cualquier momento dejarían de responderle.

En ese momento el ardor en sus manos la hizo volver a la realidad, miró sus manos que aún sangraban un poco por apretar tan fuerte en vidrio entre sus dedos. -Mierda- exclamó observando sus temblorosas y heridas manos. -Por lo menos logre escapar- susurro tranquilizando su corazón.

-¿Escapar de qué?-

Su respiración se cortó y su corazón se volvió loco nuevamente, las palabras no salían de su boca y el escalofrío que la recorrió fue inesperado. Esa voz...

Se giró lentamente y casi cae de espaldas al ver a la silueta parada frente a ella. -Ve... Vege... Vegeta- su voz salió despacio y sintió una punzada en sus piernas que la hizo caer sentada en el suelo.

Vegeta se encontraba de pie frente a la cama hasta que escuchó el escándalo de la puerta y a Bulma entrar como un rayo, y luego esas palabras... ¿Qué carajo había pasado? Cuando volteó vio los golpes en su rostro, la sangre en distintas partes de su cuerpo y su camisa casi totalmente desgarrada. Recordó el primer dia en que la vio, estaba en las mismas condiciones que ahora y no le agradaba, más cuando sintió el olor de su sangre inundar su olfato algo en su estómago se encogió.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- trato de sonar neutral y desinteresado. Bulma salió de su trance y se puso de pie con mucha dificultad ayudándose con las paredes, tratando de ocultar la vista de su brasier.

-Nada- le contestó Bulma aguantando la angustia de su interior, dio un respingo al ver a Vegeta de repente frente a ella. Tomo su muñeca y observó la herida de su mano, evitó pasar la vista por su pecho y observó su cabello... No se había dado cuenta. Su cabello estaba corto, llegando a sus hombros y se notaba que estaba recién cortado y no había señal de que ella lo había hecho con gusto.

Su vista viajó hasta su rostro, estaba golpeada y su labio inferior lastimado. "Esto no está bien" pensó Vegeta frunciendo aún más las cejas, dándole nervios a la joven, cuando un conocido aroma lo asqueó por completo. -¿¡Por qué hueles a Zarbon?!- le preguntó asqueado y molesto.

Bulma junto todas sus fuerzas restantes para no llorar, se soltó del agarre de Vegeta y se encerró en el baño.

Después de más de quince minutos, Bulma salió del baño después de una larga ducha con un camison mas largo que el que acostumbraba a usar, con las manos vendadas pero el golpe en su mejilla aún era visible.

Vio a Vegeta sentado en la cama, que al momento que la vio, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella con intención de querer respuestas a sus preguntas. -¿Me vas a decir que te ocurrió?- le insistió nuevamente, estaba perdiendo la paciencia de verla en ese estado.

-Te dije que no me paso nada- le contestó Bulma secamente y con intenciones de ignorarlo.

-¿¡Cómo que nada!? ¿¡Por qué estas golpeada y olías al inutil de Zarbon?! ¡Contesta!- Vegeta alzó la voz y la tomó del brazo, quería respuestas, estaba exasperado y ver esa actitud suya no ayudaba a su tranquilidad.

-¡Suéltame!- le gritó Bulma deshaciéndose de su agarre, aún estaba asustada por lo que le había pasado y que Vegeta la tomó con fuerza no ayudaba en nada. -¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?- susurro bajo y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho. -¡ERES UN MALDITO! DEJARME SOLA RODEADA DE MONSTRUOS Y ME TRATAS PARA LA MIERDA- siguió descargando su enojo en forma de golpes inútiles sin importarle lo herida que estaban sus manos. -LUEGO VIENES Y TE HACES EL PREOCUPADO ¿SABES QUÉ? ¡CASI MUERO HOY!- esas palabras sorprendieron al saiyajin.

-¡CASI MUERO EN BRAZOS DE VIOLADOR ASQUEROSO Y SI NO FUERA POR UN PEDAZO DE CRISTAL YA HABRÍA PARTIDO HACIA EL OTRO MUNDO!- los golpes de Bulma eran inútiles para él, solo lograba lastimarse ella misma. -ASÍ QUE NO VENGAS AQUI CON TU MIERDA... ¡TE ODIO!-.

-¿Qué hacías en los pasillos?- le interrogó Vegeta cuando Bulma terminó de golpearlo e insultarlo.

Bulma jadeaba de cansancio, sentía su vista nublarse y los mareos habían vuelto. -Estaba...- su respiración agitada se hacía más notoria, como si hubiese corrido nuevamente- En las salas de entrenamiento...- Bulma se sostuvo de Vegeta para no caerse -Probando los... robots- fue lo último que dijo antes que caer inconsciente contra Vegeta.

El saiyajin la sostuvo en sus brazos cuando la sintió contra su cuerpo mientras analizaba cada palabra que le había dicho y gritado.

Casi muere a manos de Zarbon y pudo defenderse.

Una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, Bulma tenía agallas ante el peligro, ya no era una niña temerosa y lo demostró al haber sobrevivido ante Zarbon.

Caminó hasta la cama y la depositó con cuidado en ella, se quitó la armadura y se recostó en el otro extremo de la cama. Por un momento se quedo observandola, aunque le dijo que lo odiaba y muchas cosas mas para descargar su furia y ocultar su miedo, había estado trabajando para su beneficio hasta que cayó por el cansancio.

Ella tenía carácter y fuerza para hacerle frente y llegar a golpearlo sin miedo, aunque no logre ni un rasguño. Comenzaba a comprender a la muchacha y por alguna razón desconocida necesitaba sus peleas con ella.

Bufó estúpidamente, estaba pensando muchas tonterías. Se dejó llevar por el cansancio, sin importarle que dormiría junto a ella, cayó en los sueños y le permitió a su cuerpo descansar. Mañana comenzarán sus entrenamientos nuevamente y tal vez con un nuevo método de ayuda para volverse más fuerte... Los robots de Bulma.

Pero... Teniéndola a su lado, con el dulce aroma que la envuelve y esa ropa extraña que para el era muy reveladora... No sabía si podría dormir.

* * *

 **N/A: Buenas noches mis queridas lectoras :) Por fin pude actualizar esta historia que me tiene los cables enredados en la cabeza xD Me costo mucho escribirlo porque hay muchos apagones de electricidad que duran muchas horas y eso me fastidia :c**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo de 'Contigo' que tal vez el próximo fin de semana actualice. Gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos comentarios :) Los aprecio mucho.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Besos.**

 **OrgulloSaiyan.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Miedos e inseguridades**

De una cosa estaba totalmente segura.

Se estaba enamorando perdidamente de un saiyajin.

No sabía en qué momento de la noche él la había apegado a su cuerpo por lo que no pudo dormir tan bien. Estuvo toda la noche despierta, nerviosa por su cercanía y sentía su corazón latir frenéticamente, si se viera al espejo se daría cuenta de que todo el calor se instaló en su rostro.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir que comenzaba a moverse saliendo de su sueño, levantó la vista hacia su rostro para observar cómo la miraba igual de sorprendido que ella. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido pero no podía dejar de mirarla al darse cuenta que la estaba rodeando con sus brazos.

-Milk- susurro temblorosamente el saiyajin. -¿Estás bien? Tu cara esta roja- posó una mano en su frente comprobando su temperatura. Los labios de Milk temblaban sin control, no tenía idea de que decirle ¿Debería confesarle lo que sentía? Pero Goku era un saiyajin, no sabia como reaccionaria... ¿Sabrá lo que es el amor? Después de todo el no era un terrícola.

-Goku- le dijo un poco dudosa por lo que diría a continuación. -...¿Puedes soltarme?- decidió no decírselo, tenía miedo de un rechazo... Aunque eso sonara tonto.

Goku separó los brazos de su cuerpo sintiendo como aquella agradable sensación que le daba su calor se alejaba de él. Cada vez se sentia mas extraño con ella a su lado, no quería que se alejara, quería protegerla de cualquier cosa que ocurriera y sentir sus labios otra vez ¿Era malo? Y ahora la veía de espaldas a él y claramente su cuerpo temblaba.

Se incorpora en la cama con preocupación y se acercó hasta ella. -¿Tienes frío?- le dijo cubriendola con la sabana. Milk se sorprendió con su acto y se dejó caer hasta sentir su cuerpo nuevamente.

Ahora él era el sorprendido, ella se recostó en su pecho y no sabia que hacer. -Goku- su voz lo sobresaltó de su nerviosismo. -¿Sábes lo que es enamorarse?- preguntó la chica disfrutando el calor de su cuerpo.

El saiyajin parpadeó un par de veces confundido al escuchar la duda de la chica, más aún cierta palabra en especifico que lo dejó con la cabeza hecha un lío.

'Enamorarse'.

Verdaderamente nunca había escuchado esa palabra, seguramente si la buscara en su diccionario interior encontraría su significado: Desconocido.

-Nunca lo habia escuchado- solo atinó a decir el saiyajin rascando su cabeza. -¿Qué significa?- quería aclarar sus dudas.

-Bueno...- comenzó a decir la chica un poco incómoda con la conversación... Que ella había iniciado -Es cuando... Eh... ves a una persona de una manera especial, quieres siempre estar con ella, protegerla... Te sientes como... distraído, todo en tu interior se remueve al verla- concluyó Milk un poco soñadora ya que le estaba contando exactamente como se sentía ella. -Y tu corazón late fuertemente- agregó soltando un suspiro, giró su rostro para poder verlo.

A él.

El saiyajin que se estaba ganando su corazón.

Mas fue para su sorpresa darse cuenta de que él la estaba observando fijamente en silencio, dejándola hipnotizada por sus ojos negros. Goku sentía algo extraño en su interior al verla, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y sus manos comenzaban a temblar de los nervios.

Su mirada viajó hasta sus labios, eran rosados y delicados... Tentadores a la vista de cualquiera, una de sus manos se posó en la mejilla de la chica sintiendo un sobresalto por parte de ella, su piel era suave para su tacto y su aroma tan peculiar inundaba sus fosas nasales.

Su mano recorrió desde su mejilla hasta la nuca de la chica y lentamente comenzaba a acercarla hacia él, no sabía que lo impulsaba ni por qué no podía resistirse a ella. Desde que ella llegó él había cambiado mucho pero no le molesto en lo absoluto... Hasta que comenzó a sentir la necesidad de su presencia todo el tiempo, los malestares en su interior y los nervios cuando ella estaba cerca.

Sus pensamientos y preocupaciones se esfumaron al sentir el roce de sus labios contra los suyos. Cálido. Inconscientemente cerró sus ojos y al instante los abrió de par en par por la sorpresa.

Milk acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y lo rodeó con los brazos, besándolo sin vergüenza alguna. La sorpresa del saiyajin creció aún más al sentir que los labios de la chica comenzaban a moverse con lentitud pero de una manera exquisita, cerró sus ojos rindiéndose a la sensación que ella le estaba regalando.

Milk se separó de él con lentitud y giró su rostro avergonzada por la situación, Goku se quedó sin habla, estaba aturdido y confundido, tal vez necesitaba tiempo para pensar sobre aquello que le había dicho la chica.

Sin más esperar, se levantó de la cama, se colocó su armadura y salió de la habitación sin decirle nada, dejando a una Milk en el mismo estado que él por su actitud.

-¿Qué pasó?- fue lo único que dijo la joven antes de taparse el rostro con la almohada.

 **-.-**

Su cabeza le daba vueltas y la jaqueca que traía era sumamente insoportable, tampoco sabía si estaba delirando o solo tenia un poco de fiebre ya que el calor que tenía era sofocante.

Hace unas horas se había despertado con aquel dolor de cabeza y casi se cae de espaldas al suelo al verse acostada en la cama y Vegeta durmiendo a su lado. Si no fuera porque se sentía absolutamente mal, ya se habría alejado de él, no importa si eso implicaba dormir en el suelo de nuevo.

Su presencia la incomodaba demasiado debido a su último encuentro antes de que él se vaya por la misión. Debía asimilar que ella no le agradaba en lo absoluto y esa era la razón de su actitud tan cortante y todos sus esfuerzos por acercarse y tomar confianza eran en vano.

Ya su paciencia se estaba agotando pero debería tener mucho cuidado, él era un saiyajin, mucho más fuerte que ella, podría matarla en un dos por tres.

Giró su rostro y lo vió. Desgraciadamente lo tenía frente a ella y los nervios aumentaban con tan solo mirarlo, no importaba si estaba dormido. Cuidadosamente quitó la sábana que tenía encima de ella y subió un poco su camisón dejando libres sus piernas, tenía mucho calor, pero al hacerlo sintió algo cerca de ella ¿Un gato?

Se levantó con dificultad para poder observar lo que sus dedos habían tocado y casi grita del susto. Era la cola del saiyajin, estaba tan cerca de ella que cuando subió su camisón la toco.

La curiosidad siempre fue más fuerte que ella y esta no era la excepción. Acercó su mano vendada y con sus dedos acarició con suavidad y miedo la cola del saiyajin... Pero la quitó rápidamente al sentir un gruñido de parte de su... ¿Acompañante de cama?

Como pudo, se recostó y le dió la espalda a Vegeta ¿Estaba temblando? ¿De la fiebre o por el susto de que la descubriera? No veía la hora de que se despertara y se largara a entrenar hasta el anochecer como siempre, no quería su compañía, al menos ese dia.

Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente y lo primero que divisó fue la espalda de alguien o más bien de la chica que el dia anterior le gritó todo lo que tenía guardado dentro. Pero ¿Por qué no podía dejar de verla? Era algo hipnótico. Recorrió toda su figura con sus examinadores ojos negros y trago saliva al ver las blancas y largas piernas de la chica... Según él recordaba, traía puesto una ropa extraña y larga cuando la recostó y ahora ese pedazo de tela, como pensó él... No le cubría... Bien. Hasta diría que casi se le ve el trasero.

"¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?" se giró dándole la espalda para alejar su vista. Tal vez ese dia se lo tomaría para descansar bien, sentía su cuerpo pesado y la herida que le había provocado ese arliano todavía no sanada del todo al no haber tenido atención de profesionales.

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente pero al pasar algunos minutos los abrió de golpe al sentir un cuerpo extremadamente cálido pegarse a él. -Oye- elevó su voz al mismo tiempo que la miraba por encima del hombro. La vió en posición fetal, temblando, tenía los ojos cerrados pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue el calor de su cuerpo, no era normal, era demasiado.

Suspiró fastidiado y se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al baño y se colocó su uniforme. Cuando salió listo, una voz lo detuvo.

-Vegeta...- escuchó susurrar débilmente de la chica. -Idiota-. Un tic nervioso y una sonrisa retorcida se pintó en el rostro del saiyajin. "Aún delirando sigue insultándome" pensó divertido. -Milk...- otro susurro llegó a su oídos.

Perfecto.

Le pediría a la chica que está con Kakaroto que la cuidara, ya que él quería comer algo y luego volver a las salas de entrenamiento. Sin perder más tiempo salió rápidamente de su habitación y caminó a pasos apresurados hasta la habitación de su compañero, tocó varias veces y sin delicadeza. Rápidamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Milk que lo miro confundida. -¿Vegeta?- preguntó confusa la chica.

-Necesito que cuides a la terrícola- le dijo sin más rodeos neutral como siempre. Milk se asustó y comenzó a alterarse. -¿Qué le pasó? pregunto con miedo de que algo grave le haya pasado.

-Ve y lo sabrás- le contestó fría y cortante mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hasta la sala principal.

La joven rápidamente se encaminó hasta el cuarto en donde su amiga se encontraba, entró en ella sin permiso y allí la vio. Su amiga estaba acostada en la cama con las sábanas enredadas en su cuerpo y respirando de una manera agitada.

-Bulma- susurro preocupada mientras se acercaba y se sentaba junto a ella, llevo su mano hasta la frente de su amiga y confirmó que la fiebre estaba muy alta, así que sin perder tiempo fue al baño para buscar un paño y agua fría.

Volvió rápidamente a su lado y colocó el paño mojado en su frente mientras desenredaba las sábanas de su cuerpo, la venda que tenía en las manos y su mejilla lastimada llamaron la atención de la joven solo provocando que su preocupación aumenta. ¿Que le había ocurrido? ¿Será...? ¿¡Que Vegeta la lastimo!? No, no podía ser, si no no le hubiera pedido que la cuide... ¿Vegeta le pidió un favor? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Sacudió su cabeza despejando sus dudas y se concentró en su amiga que comenzaba a calmarse.

 **-.-**

¿Dónde demonios está?

Lleva tiempo buscando al idiota de Kakarotto y no lo encuentra por ningun lado, necesitaba arreglar unos asuntos acerca del entrenamiento y los nuevos robots de la terrícola... ¿Realmente los hizo todo sola? Sí que tenía sus sorpresas.

-Ey Vegeta-.

La rabia de Vegeta se incrementó de inmediato al oír esa asquerosa voz decir su nombre. -¿ Qué es lo que quieres Cui?- le preguntó al dejar de caminar, no volteo a verlo, odiaba su asquerosa presencia.

-Si te aburre la pequeña perra, podrias darmela- exclamó libidinosamente el soldado. -¿Y por qué me aburriria de algo que me satisface?- le dijo Vegeta volteando con una mirada triunfadora.

Cui apretó sus puños del enojo ¡Ese maldito mono no se merecía a esa hembra! -En algún momento te descuidaras y la tomaré- exclamó muy confiado de sí mismo.

Vegeta lo observó con su típica mirada inexpresiva por unos segundos hasta que soltó una carcajada divertido. -In-tén-ta-lo- lo desafió con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Eres un maldito!- exclamó entre dientes el soldado, sentía ganas de asesinarlo allí mismo. -Nos vemos luego...- El saiyajin se dio la vuelta. -Tu presencia me enferma- le dijo con rencor y sin más esperar siguió su camino.

Lo que le faltaba, la asquerosa presencia de ese inútil, algun dia lo mataría con sus propias manos y se liberaría de una pequeña carga insoportable.

Su mirada se posó en una mesa donde se encontraba Kakaroto devorando su comida como si fuera la última de su vida, se acercó a él y se sentó furioso. -¿Dónde demonios estabas?- exclamó Vegeta estampando sus manos contra la mesa, provocando que su compañero se ahogara con la comida.

-Ve-Vegeta- dijo con dificultad tratando de pasar el atraganto que tuvo con la comida- Lo lamento, estaba... en otro lado- siguió hablando cuando se calmó.

-Mañana comenzaremos un nuevo tipo de entrenamiento a la misma hora , no te retrases- le ordenó Vegeta fríamente, se levantó de la silla y se sentó en otra mesa a comer.

Goku suspiró aliviado de que se hubiera ido, no tenía la cabeza tranquila para escuchar las demandas de Vegeta. Cuando terminó su comida se levantó de la silla con pesar y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la estación. Necesitaba hablar con Planthorr, era alguien de confianza, siempre estuvo cuando lo necesito y ahora era cuando más lo necesitaba para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Caminaba con la cabeza hecha un desastre, algunos soldados lo fastidiaban en el camino pero él no los registraba, solo pensaba como nunca lo había hecho. Llegó hasta una gran puerta de hierro, tomó aire lentamente y golpeó dos veces con nervios en su interior ¿Por qué se sentía así? Luego de unos segundos el ruido de la puerta abrirse lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Kakaroto- se sorprendió el científico al verlo allí. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunto dejándolo pasar a sus instalaciones. El saiyajin entró en los laboratorios y cuando cerró la puerta, decidió hablar. -Necesito hablar contigo- comenzó. -¿Sabes algo...- rasco su cabeza nervioso. -... acerca de lo que es enamorarse?-.

Planthorr lo observo un poco sorprendido ¿Kakaroto preguntandole del 'amor'? Esa palabra no tan común en esa estación, pero lo había vivido y observado cuando aún existía el Planeta Vegeta, en una pareja... Saiyajin.

-¿Quiéres saber acerca de eso?- le preguntó tomando asiento, mientras el saiyajin lo imitaba y asentía a su pregunta. -Bueno...- el científico se sentía un poco avergonzado hablando de esto. -¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?- no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Eh...- Kakaroto buscaba las palabras indicadas- Pues... No se nada- soltó una carcajada -Tengo curiosidad en saber qué se siente o algo por el estilo-. Planthorr suspiró peinando su blanca barba con sus dedos mientras buscaba en sus recuerdos algo para ayudarlo.

-He conocido a dos saiyajins que puedo decirte que estuvieron enamorados- esto llamó la atención de Goku que se acercó más a él. -¿Enserio?- pregunto emocionado, por fin terminaron su dudas. -Eran unos buenos amigos míos, en él notaba ese brillo en sus ojos y la sobreprotección hacia ella... Y ella el cariño y el cuidado que le tenía a él- el científico sonrió al recordar a sus amigos. -Aunque trataron de ocultarlo y disimular, yo veía que se amaban...-.

Goku estaba por primera vez escuchando las palabras del científico... Sobreprotección, cariño, cuidado, brillo, eran cosas que él no entendía con mucha precisión pero por lo menos logró aclarar el... 2% de sus dudas.

-¿Tu te sientes así?- la pregunta del científico lo sacó de su momento de 'análisis' y sonrió nervioso recordando a cierta chica de cabellos negros. -Eh... No, claro que no, solo era curiosidad- le dijo no muy convencido. -Nos vemos luego- se despidió con un movimiento de mano y salio a paso apresurado del laboratorio ¿A dónde iría? No lo sabia, solo necesitaba un poco de aire y tranquilizase.

 **-.-**

Sentía algo frío sobre su frente, su cuerpo temblar y a la misma vez una tranquilidad recorrerle. Fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, los párpados le pesaban y noto frías gotas de agua caer por su mejilla, llevó su mano hasta su frente y sintió el paño mojado que tenía.

-¡Bulma!- una voz conocida llegó hasta sus oídos e hizo que ladeara la cabeza para mirar a su amiga. -No, no te esfuerces Bulma- le ordenó Milk al ver que trataba de sentarse y hablar. -Te has esforzado mucho estos días y no te has cuidado- le informo mojando el paño nuevamente.

-Milk- la llamo Bulma débilmente. -Gracias por ayudarme pero... -con un gran esfuerzo se sentó en la cama. -No tengo tiempo para estar tirada en la cama-.

-¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo?!- Debes descansar, tu cuerpo lo necesita- le dijo Milk enojada por su actitud. -Milk, mi cuerpo solo debe obedecerme- exclamó un poco irritada. -Entiende que si sigo aquí, él pronto vend...- Bulma cerró su boca inmediatamente y desvió la mirada.

Milk temía que sus sospechas fueran verdad, así que se sento al lado de su amigo y tomó con cuidado sus manos. -Bulma... Quiero que seas sincera conmigo- comenzó a llamando la atención de su amiga. -¿Por qué tienes las manos vendadas?- pregunto viendo sus manos. -¿Por qué estas golpeada- paso el paño mojado por su mejilla que aún tenía un tono diferente a su piel. -¿Acaso... Vegeta te hizo esto?-.

Bulma la observo sorprendida ante sus preguntas ¿Qué Vegeta la golpeó? ¡Claro que no! Podía ser grosero, fastidioso y con un humor de perros pero nunca la golpeó, solo la asustaba por su propio bien. Pero no podía decirle la verdad a Milk, no necesitaba que alguien se preocupara por ella por un simple encuentro con un extraterrestre, lo menos que necesitaba era que Milk estuviera con ella todo el tiempo, no es que no le agradara, al contrario, le gustaba mucho la idea pero no podía permitir que ella corriera algún peligro más sabiendo que no le tiene miedo a nada.

-¿¡Pe-Pero qué dices Milk?!- lo pregunto Bulma. -Vegeta nunca me golpeó... Solo- ahora comenzará la actuación. -Me lastime preparando los robots de entrenamiento y rompí un cristal- sonrió forzadamente para que trate de creer en sus mentiras. -...Este golpe- señalo su mejilla- Me lo hice con la puerta, estab muy distraída y... Bueno ya sabes-.

La chica de cabellos negros la observo por unos segundos, decidió darse por vencida y creerle, aunque tenía sus sospechas y lo averigua como sea.

Bulma hizo una mueca al tratar de ponerse de pie y se sentó nuevamente en la cama ¿Que frustrante! Ella no era asi, no tenia tiempo para estar en la cama si deseaba algun dia escapar de allí... ¿En realidad quería eso? Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro alejando la confusión ¡Por supuesto que quería huir de allí! No tenía a nadie a parte de Milk, y la felicidad parecía imposible para ella. Pero ¿Y vegeta? No la extrañaría, al contrario estaría feliz por sacarse a una molestia de los hombros, un momento... ¿Por qué pensaba en lo que Vegeta sentiría? Por supuesto que nada, era una piedra saiyajin, orgullosa y maleducado con una dama como ella.

\- Milk- la llamó Bulma, no sabía como decirle. -... Ya no necesitas cuidarme- comenzó tranquilamente. -Te lo agradezco- le sonrió dulcemente a su amiga. Milk la observó preocupada, no quería dejarla sola en su estado y luego vendría el saiyajin y eso no le daba buena espina. Suspiró derrotada mientras negaba con la cabeza -...Está bien-. Bulma nunca cambiaria ¡Era tan obstinada!. -Pero cuídate- le dijo caminando hasta la puerta. -Ten cuidado, te veo en la noche- con un movimiento de mano se despidió y cerró la puerta dejando la habitación para ir hacia la suya.

Bulma se puso de pie sintiendo el frío suelo en sus pies descalzos y caminó hasta el baño para darse una ducha tibia, salió ya cambiada con un vestido con mangas color rosa donde estaba bordado su nombre. No le dio importancia a su cabello cortado tan descuidadamente el dia anterior, despues tendria tiempo de emparejarlo.

Salió de la habitación después de corroborar de que no hubiera nadie cerca y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar a las salas de entrenamiento, abrió la puerta de metal y dio gracias a kami de que los saiyajins no se encontraban allí. Aunque fue extraño a la vez.

Todas sus herramientas y los robots se encontraban en el mismo lugar en donde las dejo, se acercó hasta ellos y comenzó a terminar de colocarles los tornillos a los últimos robots.

Vegeta caminaba despreocupadamente hasta su habitacion despues de darse un buen gusto de comida. Recordó que le prometió a Planthorr presentarle a la terrícola para que trabajara con él, pero desgraciadamente el maldito de Zarbon tuvo que arruinar todo al tratar de sobrepasarse con ella.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Zarbon herido por una simple terrícola con un ki insignificante, realmente había sido muy estúpido.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se quedó petrificado al no ver a nadie allí ¿Donde demonios se había ido ahora? A la otra chica la había visto entrar en la habitación de Kakaroto pero ¿Y la terrícola gritona? Se supone que se encontraba en mal estado para andar por ahí y se va asi como asi ¡Que problemática!

Cerro la puerta con fuerza y comenzó a caminar buscando el ki de la chica... ¡Ahi esta!

-Ese fue el último- exclamó Bulma feliz con su trabajo, había terminado más rápido de que pensó, limpio sus dedos con un trapo viejo y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

¡Maldita sea! Parece que todo le salía mal ese dia.

-Es obvio ¿No?- le contesto de mala manera, no se necesitaba tal nivel de inteligencia para saber lo que hacía. -No deberias estar aqui en tu estado- Vegeta evito su respuesta con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Quien eres tu para ordenarme?- Bulma se dio vuelta dándole la espalda para recoger sus herramientas. -Que maleducada eres- exclamó Vegeta irritado.

Iba a seguir reclamando por ello pero su atención fue captada por otra cosa, desarrolló su cola de su cintura y la acercó hasta el vestido de la chica, levantando unos centímetros cegado por la curiosidad.

Un grito se escuchó por toda la sala haciéndolo volver a la realidad, un poco aturdido. -¿¡Que-Que-Que demonios haces?!- le grito Bulma a todo pulmón, encarandolo y bajando el vestido con sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso rosa que llevas abajo?- le preguntó el saiyajin extrañado. El rostro de Bulma se tornó completamente rojo ¿A-Acaso había visto sus bragas?- ¡Que te importa!- sus labios le temblaban de la vergüenza. -¡Eres un pervertido!- pronto la vergüenza se le fue por completo dando lugar al enojo. -¡Nunca le hagas eso a una dama!- se acercó a él a pasos furiosos. -Mantén esa cola donde pueda verla- lo dijo sin pensar pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso no sonaba nada bien. -Mejor... Olvida eso- desvió la mirada de él.

Vegeta no se preocupó por mover algun musculo, solo trataba de no mostrar la diversión que tenía al verla tan enojada. En el momento que lo encaró con sus ojos azules quedó hipnotizado es esos pozos de agua que parecían comenzar a incendiarse poco a poco dándole esa chispa de valentía que tanto la caracterizaba... Era tan irritante.

-¿Esos son los robots?- trato de alejar sus pensamientos preguntando algo que realmente le importaba. -¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, me costo trabajo construirlos con los pocos materiales que tenía en mis cápsulas- le contestó Bulma mostrando su pequeña caja con varias cápsulas en ella. -He estado investigando acerca de eso que llaman 'si'- siguió haciendo comillas en sus dedos ante la palabra. -Y decidí darle ese toque para que sean más interesantes-.

-¿Ki? ¿Y en qué beneficia?- Vegeta observaba los robots con gran entusiasmo, ya quería comprobar cómo funcionaban. -He visto a Goku en su entrenamiento, me ha explicado algo acerca del ki y lo que mas llamo mi atención fue esa extraña esfera de ki que pueden formar ustedes- Bulma sacó un pequeño control y caminó hasta un lugar alejado de lo que ahora seria 'área de prueba'. -Haremos una pequeña prueba, yo los encenderé y configurare, cuando tengas mi señal quiero que lances una esfera de ki hacia el cristal de algunos de los robots, procura estar muy atento-.

Vegeta se quedó en el medio de la sala con unas ansias recorrer su cuerpo mientras Bulma toqueteaba los botones. Pasaron cinco minutos cuando los robots comenzaron a elevarse en el aire y rodear a Vegeta con movimientos lentos. Bulma observó los robots comenzar a girar alrededor del saiyajin, la primera parte salió perfecta, ahora vendría lo más peligrosos.

Tanta era su emoción con su invento que no se dio cuenta de que nuevamente comenzaba a sentirse mal, la cabeza le dolía y seguramente la fiebre subía poco a poco, además de que la herida de sus manos le molestaba. La respiración de Bulma comenzaba a hacerse más pesada pero eso no le iba a impedir probar su invento. -Lanzala- le avisó al saiyajin esforzando su voz para que lo escuchara. -Pero no lo destruyas- se sentó en el suelo con pesadez.

Vegeta extendió su mano y de su palma una luz brillante y azulada comenzaba a formarse, la lanzó hacia el cristal de uno de los aparatos y este lo absorbió. -¿¡Qué!?- exclamo confundido ¿Y ahora qué pasaría? Esa cosa era inútil, no servía para na... ¡Mierda!

Sus pensamientos y las quejas que comenzaban a formarse para la chica fueron interrumpidos por una luz brillante que por casualidad pudo esquivar. -¡Te dije que estés atento!- le reclamó la chica a lo lejos.

Vegeta rechinó los dientes y se concentró en los aparatos que tenía a su alrededor, no entendía lo que había pasado. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidamente al ver la misma esfera de ki ser lanzada de un robot hacia otro y luego hacia él, y así sucesivamente. Es como si lo atacaran varios guerreros a la vez. No le fue difícil comenzar a esquivar el ataque con destreza mientras sonreía con satisfacción.

¡Era perfecto!

-Voy a apagarla- le aviso Bulma y tocó varios botones, a los segundos, los robots fueron bajando hasta quedar en el suelo. El saiyajin respiraba un poco agitado, no había preparado su cuerpo para esa prueba y el cansancio de la noche anterior le estaba cobrando factura.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Verdad que es genial?- le pregunto Bulma acercándose a él inflando su pecho de orgullo por su inteligencia y una sonrisa arrogante adornar su rostro sonrojado... ¿Sonrojado?

-¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Vegeta por el color de sus mejillas, eran como las había visto esa mañana junto con el exceso de calor en su cuerpo. Bulma se sorprendió por su pregunta ¿Se preocupaba? No, claro que no. -Si, estoy bien- le contestó bajando un poco la mirada. -Bueno, me voy, mañana haré algunos retoques- dijo sin mirarlo mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hasta la puerta de la sala.

Cuando tomo el picaporte un mareo la invadió lo que hizo que se sostuviera unos segundos contra la puerta ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan patética frente a él? No quería verse así ni que él disfrutara verla así.

Lo sintió acercarse hasta ella y su cuerpo se puso nervioso. -Dije que estoy bien- le dijo Bulma al ver sus intenciones, no quería su lástima o su burla.

-¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?- le preguntó Vegeta con un tono de burla, quería divertirse un rato con ella.

Bulma volteó rápidamente pero al instante se arrepintió de hacerlo, claro que la ponía nerviosa y mucho. -Claro que no- dijo no muy convincente para el saiyajin, que dio un paso más hacia ella solo para su diversión.

-Siento tus nervios- susurro cerca de ella. Mierda... Hubiera no querido decir eso.

-¿Por qué?- la voz quebradiza de bulma hizo esfumar su diversión, tenia la cabeza gacha y los cabellos azules tapaban su rostro pero oía su débil sollozo. -¿Por qué te burlas de mí?- preguntó con voz temblorosa. -Después de todo lo que me he esforzado, tú te burlas de mi, me intimidas y me humillas-.

Vegeta se quedo quieto sin decir ninguna palabra ¿Qué le diría? Ni Siquiera él sabía porque lo hacía, ahora se sentía extraño. -No lo sé- la voz del saiyajin salio en susurro- Tal vez porque eres gritona, vulgar y obstinada... Me suena interesante- Bulma quedó estupefacta por las palabras del saiyajin ¿Interesante?. Vegeta abrió la puerta de la sala y antes de salir necesitaba dar el último asalto para calmar la situación.

-Al final no eres tan tonta como creí- dijo para el agrado de Bulma. -Pero conservas algo de estupidez aun-. La emoción de Bulma se fue a la mierda con lo último que oyó, quería asesinarlo con sus propias manos si pudiera.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le gritó la joven con todas sus fuerzas, aunque él ya se había marchado.

 **-.-**

Milk se encontraba en una de las mesas de la sala principal, jugando con un par de palillos, todo era realmente aburrido en aquel lugar y por suerte ningún soldado había aparecido. Un suspiro se escapó de sus rosados labios al recordar lo que había ocurrido en la mañana con Goku.

¿Se habrá enojado con ella? Tal vez estaba yendo demasiado rápido con él... Esperen ¿Rápido? Pero si ellos no eran absolutamente nada, ni novios amantes, esposos ¡Nada! Él no sabía nada de acerca del amor o de las mujeres, es normal que se sintiera así.

-Milk ¡Por fin te encuentro!- la voz de Goku hizo que volteara su vista hacia él. -¿Qué sucede?- Milk desvío rápido su mirada del saiyajin, se sentía incómoda luego de lo que pasó en la mañana.

Goku notó el extraño comportamiento de la chica inmediatamente, necesitaba hablar con ella, no sabía de qué pero debía intentarlo. -Necesito hablar contigo- le pidió extendiendo su mano hacia ella. -Ven conmigo- Milk parpadeo un par de veces pero optó por aceptar su invitación y extendió su mano hasta tomar la de Goku. -¡Vamos!- le dijo lleno de emoción, llevando casi a rastras a Milk que trataba de seguirle el ritmo a su velocidad.

Corrieron por varios pasillos que nunca había recorrido, seguramente estaría lejos de su habitación, pero estaba con Goku, asi que nada malo le ocurriría. Subieron unas escaleras y llegaron hasta una puerta un poco oxidada, el saiyajin la abrió usando un poco de fuerza y miró a la chica que dudaba sobre entrar o no allí.

-No pasará nada- le dijo Goku para darle confianza, Milk caminó lentamente hasta lograr pasar aquella puerta. Sus ojos negros quedaron encantados ante la maravillosa vista que tenía ante ella. El cielo totalmente oscuro como un vacío infinito donde solo miles de estrellas con un brillo precioso adornaban la oscuridad, nunca había visto nada igual.

-Goku esto es precioso- le dijo la chica totalmente encantada con la excelente vista. -Hace mucho tiempo no venia aqui, la ultima vez era un niño- el saiyajin se sentó en el suelo y Milk lo imito aun hipnotizada por las estrellas.

-¿De qué necesitas hablar conmigo?- le preguntó la joven recordando el motivo por el cual estaban allí. -Pues, no se- esa respuesta casi hace que Milk cayera de espaldas. -Solo quería estar contigo- sonrió despreocupadamente, su compañía le daba tranquilidad pero a la vez causaba ese nudo en el estómago, nada normal en él ya que era una máquina de comer, y que de repente no sintiera hambre era muy raro.

Un silencio bastante incómodo se interpuso entre los dos, que no sabían qué decirse ni como actuar, ella jugaba con sus dedos y él solo miraba hacia el cielo. -Goku- no podia mas, necesitaba hablar con él. -Acerca de lo de esta mañana...- sus mejillas se acaloraron. -Me disculpo-.

Goku giro su escuchar sus disculpas ¿Disculparse por qué? ¿Acaso era algo malo besar a alguien? Ahora que recordaba, él tomó la iniciativa esa mañana ¿Es su culpa?

-Milk- el saiyajin se recostó en el suelo- ¿Es malo besar?- le preguntó. -No creo que lo sea pero tal ves a la otra persona no le guste- lo dijo Milk un poco triste.

-Ya veo- exclamó Goku suavemente. -Pero a mi me gusto ¿Eso es malo?-. Milk no podía seguir con esto, le daba mucha tristeza que Goku no sintiera lo que ella siente por e´, la desanimaba y creía que alejarse era lo mejor, para no confundirlo más. -No me siento bien- dijo Milk levantándose del suelo y alejándose corriendo del lugar.

-¡Milk espera!- le grito Goku levantándose del suelo y alejándose también para seguirla.

¡Que patética era! ¿Por qué lloraba? Lo sabía, porque la persona que comenzaba a amar no le corresponderia nunca y ambos se herían con eso. Pero ¿Cómo se alejaría de él? Si no tenia a donde ir ¡Qué problema!

Milk cayó de espaldas al suelo al chocar con algo o más bien con alguien. -Lo siento- exclamó dolida por el golpe mientras limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Así que nos volvemos a ver- aquella voz la dejó helada y fue levantando la mirada lentamente temiendo lo peor. -Pequeña perra... Pagaras por lo que me has hecho-.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Ahora que carajo haría? Otra vez debería enfrentarse a él, solo su presencia le provocaba asco y ¿Miedo? No, nunca, ella no le tenía miedo a nada. Pero ese sujero no daba buenas esperanzas.

-Esta vez... ¡No escaparás!-.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo Muchas gracias por su apoyo, comentarios y el solo hecho que lo lean me hace feliz**

 **Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo**

 **Besos**

 **OrgulloSaiyan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Alivio y** **preocupación**

 **-** Así que nos volvemos a ver- aquella voz la dejó helada y fue levantando la mirada lentamente temiendo lo peor. -Pequeña perra... Pagarás por lo que me has hecho-.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Ahora qué carajo haría? Otra vez debería enfrentarse a él, solo su presencia le provocaba asco y ¿Miedo? No, nunca, ella no le tenia miedo a nada. Pero ese sujeto no daba buenas esperanzas.

-Esta vez... ¡No escaparás!-.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió indefensa, débil, pequeña y todas esas palabras que ella odiaba usar hacia su persona. No podía ser mas tonta y descuidada, salir corriendo como una niña de cinco años no era un acto digno para una chica de su edad.

Madurez, fuerza, valentía, coraje.

Todo esas cualidades se fueron a la mierda al ver esa cosa frente a ella nuevamente.

Sus pasos parecían estar sincronizados, cuando el avanzaba, ella retrocedió por instinto. Aquella bola rosada con cara tétrica se acercaba aún más. Si. Nada más y nada menos que el segundo soldado de confianza de Freezer.

Dodoria.

Desde el principio le llamó la atención aquella muchacha de cabellos negros y actitud desafiante. Tuvo la oportunidad de realizar su coartada cuando el saiyajin que la acompañaba se encontraba ausente en su misión, pero no salió tan bien como lo planeo.

Siempre estaba en compañía de la otra chica con cabello azul... excepto ese dia.

La vio caminando sola y la acorralo en un pasillo desierto, pero la muy maldita pudo defenderse en el momento en que se distrajo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo con un tono tétrico que logró hacer temblar a Milk. -¿Tienes miedo?- disfrutaba con deleite su temor ¿Dónde quedó aquella chica sin miedo? No lo sabía. Porque todo lo que veía ahora era un pequeño ratón asustado delante de sus ojos.

-N-No te a-acerques- advirtió Milk tratando de enfrentarlo buscando la valentía que se no se dignaba a acompañarla en esos momentos. Se maldecía internamente por salir corriendo de una forma tan idiota, dejarse llevar por sus emociones y alejarse del saiyajin sabiendo que se encontraba en una parte desconocida de la estacion ¡No podia ser mas idiota!

-Te la das de valiente pero en realidad eres una débil y patética humana-.

La respiración de Milk se detuvo y sus manos se cerraron en un puño tomando presión, sus cejas se fruncieron y sus lágrimas ahora eran de rabia...

"... Eres una débil y patética humana".

-¿Débil y patética? ¿Eh?- susurro Milk con la cabeza gacha, ahogada en su propia frustración.

-No saldrás viva hoy pequeña mujerzuela, yo...- Dodoria detuvo su discurso para ahora prestar atención a la muchacha, que lo ataca sorpresivamente furiosa.

-¿¡Débil?!- grito al mismo tiempo que dirige un golpe de puño a su rostro, lo cual él fácilmente esquivo. -¡¿Patética!?- esquivaba otra patada con facilidad.

Milk estaba furiosa. Nadie, absolutamente nadie la humillaría tan fácilmente. Intentaba golpearlo como sea, puños, patadas, pero nada servía, él las esquivaba con facilidad y eso la frustraba más.

-Mierda- masculló sintiendo el cansancio comenzar a invadirla, dio un salto hacia atrás y se colocó en guardia mientras trataba de conseguir oxígeno.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste?- le pregunto burlón mientras se ponía serio. De una momento a otro Dodoria la golpeo desde la espalda haciendo que ella cayera bruscamente al suelo.

Milk trataba de reincorporarse pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para lograrlo, cada vez que apoyaba sus manos en el suelo para tratar de levantarse, los brazos le fallaban y caía nuevamente ¿En qué momento había llegado hasta ella? Ni Siquiera vio un mínimo detalle de sus movimientos... Entonces ¿Asi moriria? ¿Llegó su hora? No... No quería esto.

-Eres débil- esas palabras la golpearon peor que cualquier patada, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos con amargura.

-¿Así que esto es todo?- Dodoria resoplo decepcionado por la falta de 'acción' en el asunto. Extendió una de sus manos hacia la chica mientras una esfera brillante se formaba en ella. -¿Te mataré o te disfrutaré? No se que...-.

Milk cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos al oír la explosión a escasos centímetros de ella y una gran cantidad de rocas y polvillo volar a su alrededor. Estaba aturdida, no sabía que estaba pasando ¿Acaso había muerto?

Levantó la mirada lentamente y escasamente pudo entender lo que había pasado. La pared contenía un agujero enorme y frente a ella pudo divisar a la persona que la salvó.

Goku.

Él estaba de pie, a espaldas de ella con la guardia alerta.

-Goku...- susurro débilmente mientras sollozaba con libertad. Este volteó y corrió hacia ella con preocupación. -¿Estás bien?- le pregunto ayudándole a sentarse.

Por fin podía respirar tranquilo, estuvo buscándola desesperadamente pero cuando su scouter detectó a Dodoria por los alrededores fue peor, llegó y justo a tiempo para intervenir en lo que estaba por suceder.

-... Lo siento- aquellas palabras llegaron a los oídos del saiyajin y sonrió disimuladamente por la actitud de la chica.

-Maldito- la voz oscura y macabra de Dodoria que salía de entre los escombros lo alertó y rápidamente se puso de pie frente a ella. -¡No tienes porque meterte en mis asuntos!- exclamó lleno de furia mientras se lanzaba hacia el saiyajin con intenciones de comenzar otra pelea.

Golpeó a Goku en el estómago con un rodillazo dejándolo sin aliento y que unas gotas de sangre salieran de su boca. -...¡No dejaré que le hagas daño!- exclamó Goku tomando la pierna del soldado para arrojarlo al otro extremo del pasillo y así alejarlo de Milk.

Dodoria fue encarado con una patada en el estómago por parte del saiyajin y unos cuantos puñetazos que difícilmente lograba esquivar.

Mientras Goku intentaba golpearlo con toda su determinación, Dodoria formó una esfera de energía y la lanzó contra el rostro del saiyajin logrando enviarlo a volar unos cuantos metros.

-¡Eres un maldito mono!- exclamó el soldado con las manos sosteniendo su estómago, intentando respirar mientras se acercaba hacia él.

-¡Goku!- grito Milk al ver al saiyajin ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad y nuevamente se lanzaron uno contra otro soltando gran cantidad de asaltos que para los ojos de Milk eran casi imposibles de ver, Dodoria comenzaba a comprender los movimientos de Goku, logrando llevar la ventaja en la pelea.

Goku quiso arremeter con un golpe en la barbilla pero el soldado inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante esquivando el golpe mientras le lanzaba una patada a la altura de las costillas que logró derribarlo. Goku cayó de espaldas al suelo mientras su mano sostenía el lugar donde había sido golpeado.

-Maldición- masculló entre dientes, el dolor era terriblemente insoportable. Pero él no era el único herido allí, Dodoria luchaba por encontrar el oxígeno, realmente el saiyajin comenzaba a estar a su ritmo y eso no le agradaba.

-La próxima... -el soldado se levantaba del suelo y se alejaba del lugar a pasos lentos. -... Te mataré-. ¡Maldita sea! Ese mono le había dado unos buenos golpes, pero es mejor que Freezer no se entere de eso o de lo contrario lo matara al pensar que quiere intervenir en sus planes.

-¡Goku!- grito Milk pensando lo peor. Como pudo, se levantó del suelo y corrió hasta donde él se encontraba. La armadura del saiyajin estaba fuertemente quebrada en el lugar donde Dodoria lo golpeó, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y jadeaba con dificultad.

-¿Estas bien? ¡Hablame! Por favor...- le insistió Milk con lagrimas cayendo en el rostro del saiyajin que respiraba lentamente.

Todo eso había sido por su culpa, por su culpa casi muere, por su culpa fue golpeado, por su culpa tenía su sangre entre sus dedos.

-Perdóname...- Milk junto su frente con la del saiyajin, las lágrimas salieron con más intensidad y tomo su rostro con entre sus manos. -... Perdóname-.

 **-.-**

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- exclamo Bulma furiosa porque uno de los temblores que sintió en aquel momento provocó que su caja de herramientas cayera de la mesa en la que estaba y esparciera todos los objetos por el suelo.

Soltó un suspiro pesado y comenzó a recoger las herramientas con fastidio.

Luego de que Vegeta la dejaba aturdida y mas humillada que de costumbre, fue por su caja de herramientas para terminar con aquellos dichosos robots de una vez por todas.

¿Por qué seguía con esto? ¿Era masoquista o que mierda? No podía evitarlo, todo el tema de la robótica y las ciencias le fascinaba, nunca podía decir que no cuando estaba relacionado con eso.

-¡Estupido Vegeta!- masculló fastidiosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y meneaba burlonamente sus caderas. -'Siento tus nervios'... 'Aún conservas tu estupidez'- hacía gestos y burlaba a Vegeta que muy para su desgracia se encontraba detrás de ella... Observando todo.

Sintió tantas ganas de matarla ¿Como se atreve a burlarse de él de esa manera? Él no hablaba ni actuaba así. Si no fuera porque está armando esas cosas ya la habría mandado al otro mundo.

-Yo no soy así-.

Bulma se quedó estática en su lugar, con el cuerpo congelado y las ganas de que la tierra la tragara junto a ella. -Claro que si- le dijo cuando logró tomar el control de su cuerpo nuevamente. -Te la pasas todo el día refunfuñando como un viejo amargado con todo-.

Vegeta tenia un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho, realmente podia sacarlo de sus casillas facilmente. -¿Y que me dices de ti? Eres irritante- le respondio acercandose hacia ella con desinteres.

Bulma nuevamente comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa ¿Por qué maldita sea? Es solo un saiyajin con el que comparte la habitacion y nada mas.

-¿Nerviosa?- ¿Otra vez la burla?.

-Eres molesto con tus preguntas- susurró Bulma con un tono muy extraño captado por el saiyajin. Era un tono más atrevido y tierno a la vez, no el tono hastiado y fastidioso que siempre tenía.

Vegeta la observó con curiosidad, viendo como se acercaba hacia él de forma lenta. -Tendré que hacerte callar- dijo pasando un dedo por el contorno de sus labios, haciéndolo sobresaltar con su tacto. Estaba desconcertado ¿Por qué tomaba esa extraña actitud de repente? ¿Por qué se sentía... Nervioso? Observo como se acercaba más hacia él, hasta cierto punto de tocar su nariz con la suya y nuevamente esa dulce fragancia lo invadió fuertemente.

-¿Nervioso?- río Bulma al haber logrado su 'pequeña venganza' al notar lo tenso que se ponía con su cercanía.

Vegeta volvió a la realidad al escuchar su risa victoriosa en su cara y la furia lo invadió, la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la giró hacia él para que lo mirara. -No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿Entendiste?- le advirtió con una autoridad y frialdad que logró darle un escalofrío a Bulma, que no tardó en hacerle frente sin miedo y precisión.

-Ojo por ojo, diente por diente- contraataco Bulma desafiandolo con la mirada, Vegeta la solto rapidamente, sabia que si la miraba a los ojos estaba perdido... Maldita bruja hipnotizadora.

-Hmp- fue lo único que pronuncio. -Estas tan loca-. Bulma ignoró el comentario y se dio media vuelta para tomar sus cosas y largarse de allí de una vez por todas.-Necesito que vengas conmigo-.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?- y tanto que deseaba darse una ducha y dormir hasta el dia siguiente. -No preguntes, solo sigueme- exclamó aburrido mientras esperaba a que recogiera sus cosas.

-¡Ash! Eres tan maleducado con una dama- Bulma encapsulo todas sus herramientas y comenzó a seguir a Vegeta por unos pasillos que estaban un poco desiertos de soldados. Nuevamente las preguntas la invadieron ¿Vegeta, el saiyajin con una barrera inpenetrable y mas duro que una piedra, se sintió tenso con su cercanía? ¿Y por qué ella se acercó de esa manera hacia él? En ese momento no era consciente de lo que hacía pero daba gracias a Kami que no llegó a peores porque seguramente estaría muerta en ese momento.

Soltó otro suspiro pesado ¿A dónde demonios la llevaba? Esto comenzaba a tornarse aburrido.

Vegeta se detuvo frente a una puerta de hierro, la abrió e hizo un gesto para que entrara. Bulma obedeció sin protestar. Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, ella pudo divisar que se trataba de un laboratorio bastante grande, con varios controles, máquinas, naves y un sinfín de cosas más que eran desconocidas para ella.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó fascinada por la vista. -¿Y te haces llamar una genio? Es un laboratorio científico- le contestó Vegeta como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Bulma infló sus cachetes molesta, dispuesta a reclamarle por el insulto pero la voz de alguien desconocido la interrumpió.

-Vegeta, qué raro tú por aquí- saludo el científico Planthorr con toda naturalidad.

Bulma lo observó con desconfianza ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué hablaba con tanta confianza con Vegeta? ¿Y si era uno de esos soldados asesinos? Por instinto, retrocedió un paso insegura.

Vegeta la observó detenidamente. -No es un soldado- le dijo para tratar de evitar que saliera corriendo de allí. Bulma no tuvo otra opción que confiar en Vegeta y quedarse allí, si algo llegaba a pasarle lo atormentará para siempre.

-Planthorr ella es la chica de la que te hable- le dijo Vegeta señalando a Bulma que no entendia nada de lo que estab pasando. Planthorr observoa a Bulma con gran interes, habia visto a esa niña en algun lugar, estaba seguro.

-Es un gusto conocerte- el científico le extendió la mano a Bulma la cual ella acepto un poco dudosa. -Soy Planthorr, el científico de la estacion, soy el encargado de las naves, prototipos, armaduras y también enfermeria-.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bulma- le contesto un poco timida, tenia frente a ella a un verdadero genio. -Bulma Brief-.

-¿Brief?- pregunto Planthorr un poco sorprendido, pero su memoria ya no trabajaba igual que antes, no recordaba en donde había escuchado esos nombres, en especial ese apellido... O tal vez estaría equivocado.

-Si, Brief- Bulma miró a Vegeta pidiendo ayuda, no sabia que hacer en ese momento, debería emocionarse o debería tener miedo y desconfianza. -¿Puedes decirme por qué me trajiste aquí?- le reclamó al saiyajin un poco incomoda por la situación.

-Trabajaras aquí con él- la quijada de Bulma casi toca el suelo ¿Quién mierda era el para decidir lo que ella debía hacer? Si fuera saiyajin ya le hubiera dado unos buenos golpes.

-¿¡De qué me estás hablando?! ¿Me estás ordenando? ¿Tú quién eres para manejarme a tu antojo? ¡No me has dicho nada!- los gritos de Bulma inundaron todo el laboratorio, estaba llegando al límite con ese tipo.

-No puedo estar contigo todo el dia- Vegeta desvió la mirada de ella. -Ya te dije que no soy tu niñera-.

-¡Nadie te pidio que me cuidaras!- le respondió Bulma tocando su armadura con su dedo índice-

-Vegeta ¿No le has dicho nada? Pense que habias hablado con la señorita- Planthorr interrumpió la pequeña discusión con un poco de miedo de salir golpeado por parte de alguno.

-No tuve tiempo de andar explicando cosas- esa fue la única excusa de dijo Vegeta, en realidad su motivo era evitar estar con Bulma por eso no le había dicho nada de esto... Pero ahora que tendría que aguantar sus criterios y reclamos, hubiera preferido decírselo antes.

-Déjeme explicarle señorita Bulma- le pidió amablemente el científico a Bulma que trataba de asesinar a Vegeta con la mirada. -Vegeta me ha dicho que tienes grandes conocimientos científicos, y realmente me gustaría un poco de ayuda en los proyectos- comenzó para llamar la atención de la chica. -Ya que después de la destrucción del planeta Vegeta fui el único sobreviviente del área científica-.

Bulma quito su mirada de Vegeta para pasar al científico y poder escuchar la propuesta que le estaba haciendo ¿Trabajar con él? ¡Le encantaría! Se sentiría como en su casa, solo hay un problema. Era un completo desconocido y la confianza ya no era una de las cualidades de Bulma.

Un momento ¿Vegeta hablando de ella? ¿En qué clase de mundo paso eso? Resaltando sus dotes científicos, considerándola claramente inteligente. Sus mejillas se ruborizan al mismo tiempo que miro a Vegeta tan neutral como siempre, en su interior le agradecia por eso.

-Esta bien- habló Bulma llevándose la sorpresa de ambos hombres allí presentes. -Entonces ¿Trabajaré aquí verdad?- pregunto con entusiasmo comenzando a estudiar con la mirada todos los artefactos. Vegeta la miró por unos segundos, se sentía aliviado en algún sentido.

-Bien- exclamó un poco exhausto. -Oye ¿Vendras por mi no es así?- la pregunta de Bulma lo detuvo antes de que pudiera irse. -Tal vez- fue lo único que respondió antes de salir por la puerta con una sonrisa que Bulma no pudo ver porque estaba de espaldas.

-Ese tipo...- Bulma rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños intentando no lanzarle alguna grosería hacia su persona.

-Muchas gracias por aceptar mi 'petición de ayuda' señorita Bulma- el científico le agradeció con mucha cortesía. -Le enseñaré todo lo que obtuve en mis años de experiencia-.

Bulma le sonrió amablemente, tal vez no sería tan malo pasar el dia en el laboratorio con un verdadero científico, alguien con quien podría intercambiar ideas, proyectos y planos como lo hacía con su padre.

De repente la puerta de abrió bruscamente de par en par logrando asustar a ambos científicos allí.

-¡Bulma!- gritó Milk con desesperación, entró en la sala sosteniendo a un Goku que se encontraba gravemente herido y al borde de la inconsciencia, Planthorr rápidamente se acercó para ayudarlos. -¡Ayúdame por favor!- suplicaba Milk al científico.

-Milk ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Bulma preocupada por el estado en que ambos se encontraban, se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo para tratar de calmarla y que le pudiera contar lo que había ocurrido. -Calmate Milk, cuentame que paso-.

-Goku... Goku me defendio de un soldado que quería matarme- esto llamó la atención de Planthorr. -Estábamos en un pasillo muy alejado e intento acorralarme pero fue más fuerte que yo, entonces en el momento en que pense que moriria apareció Goku y hubo una batalla- se limpió las lágrimas.

-Oh Dios- exclamó Bulma llevándose las manos hacia la boca, es la segunda vez que le sucede algo así a Milk, pero esta vez Goku salió muy lastimado.

Planthorr junto con la ayuda de Bulma pudieron atender algunas heridas superficiales de Goku, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era el intenso dolor que sentía en la zona donde se encontraban sus costillas derechas.

\- Tendré que usar la cápsula de recuperación- comentó Planthorr frunciendo el ceño. -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Milk.

-Es un gran contenedor lleno de un líquido especial que puede curar a cualquier persona y devolverles toda su energía, será muy útil en Goku- informó el científico haciendo señas a Bulma para que lo siguiera. -Bulma, cuando coloquemos a Goku adentro quiero que le coloques estos dos cables en su pecho para ir sabiendo su evolución en el tratamiento y esta mascarilla para que pueda respirar-.

-Entendido- Bulma asintió preparada para cuando trajeran a Goku entre Milk y el científico, una vez adentro Bulma obedeció las órdenes tal cual las recibió. Le coloco los dos cables en el pecho de Goku y la mascarilla de oxígeno. Planthorr cerro el cristal de la capsula y oprimio un boton.

Luego de unos segundos, la cápsula se llenó de un líquido con un tono combinado entre celeste y verde. -Cuando llegué aquí- señaló en una pequeña pantalla, una pequeña luz roja. -Goku estará listo para salir-.

-Muchas gracias señor- le agradeció Milk con un gran abrazo que sorprendió al científico, así que de ella se debe tratar... Aquel dia en el que Goku le preguntó acerca de temas amorosos debió estar relacionado con esa muchacha.

-No te preocupes, estará bien- dijo y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraban unas naves las cuales estaba reparando.- Bulma ve controlando sus datos-. le pidió y ella asintió.

Milk se acerco hasta la capsula de recuperación y se sentó en el suelo para esperar a que Goku estuviera totalmente curado. Se sentía culpable de su estado, y aunque Bulma tratase de darle ánimos no servían de nada. En su mente solo rondaba una simple palabra que quería decirle al saiyajin.

-Perdóname...-

* * *

 **N/A: Un nuevo capítulo de esta historia media rara xD okno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y disculpen por la tardanza... Si, puedes bajar los tridentes y apagar las antorchas xD okno gracias a todos por su apoyo, y aunque me tarde un poco en actualizar prometo que terminare mis historias cueste lo que cueste :3**

 **Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo**

 **Besos y cuidense**

 **OrgulloSaiyan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, son todos propiedad del Gran Akira Toriyama. La historia es de mi propiedad.

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Sentimientos extraños**

Bulma salió del laboratorio con un plano en su mano, estaba realmente emocionada por el avance que había hecho en esos dos días.

Planthorr se enteró de los robots de entrenamiento que ella estaba renovando para la ayuda de los saiyajins y le recomendó a Bulma algunos ajustes para que lograran funcionar mejor.

Por desgracia las heridas de Goku eran más graves de lo que aparentaban, por lo que aún estaba en recuperación. A su lado siempre se encontraba Milk, procurando vigilarlo y cuidarlo todo el tiempo sin descanso.

-Esto le gustara- exclamó con una sonrisa comenzando a acelerar el caminar para llegar a las salas de entrenamiento. En su pecho había una extraña sensación cada vez que veía al saiyajin, no sabía si era fastidio o afecto.

Más bien era una mezcla de ambos.

Cuando hacía cosas por ella o la ayudaba, aunque sea en una cosa minúscula, le agradaba. Pero cuando trataba de matar sus esperanzas, tirandole mierda y humillandola a más no poder, sentía ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos, si fuera posible.

Trataba de entender su carácter, ya que sus padres junto con su planeta desaparecieron de su vida formando esa personalidad distante y fría que tiene con todos... Pero no podía entender porque con ella se comportaba así, hasta creía que a Goku lo trataba mejor que a ella.

-No piense eso- se dijo a sí misma parando su caminar de repente. -Cueste lo que cueste lograrás acercarte a él- se animó volviendo a caminar para llegar a las salas, donde seguramente se encontraría a Vegeta entrenando.

 **-.-**

 _'Mátalo...'_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, horrorizado.

 _' Que su sangre corra por tus manos...'_

Miro hacia un lado y luego al otro una y otra vez.

 _'Acaba con su maldita existencia ¡Ahora!'_

Su respiración comenzaba a tornarse dificultosa, como si sus pulmones se estuvieran cerrando lentamente.

 _'Cobra todas las cosas que te ha hecho...'_

El sudor se resbalaba por todo su cuerpo acalorado, pareciendo como si estuviese envuelto en llamas que lo consumen con lentitud. Cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y exhalaba con pesadez.

Tocio de manera sorpresiva y se alarmó al ver sangre nuevamente en sus blancos guantes.

¿Qué había sido esa voz?

Su vista comenzaba a nublarse y parpadeo tratando de enfocar mejor la vista en el suelo. Sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo dejaría de responder y caería inconsciente.

Hoyo la puerta abrirse con lentitud y todos sus sentidos se despertaron como si nada le hubiese pasado.

 _'Mátalo...'_

Vegeta gruñó de dolor mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos, sucumbiendose a la desesperacion ¿De dónde mierda venia esa voz? ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas?

 _'Sacia esa sed de venganza que corre por tus venas...'_

Comenzaba a temblar y de manera inexplicable su conciencia lo estaba abandonando junto con su control.

-Si...- susurro tétricamente Vegeta mientras se enderezaba lentamente.

 _'Eso es... Derrama su sangre...'_

-Si...- volvió a susurrar con voz fría perturbadora.

Levantó la vista y observó cómo la figura borrosa frente a él se volvió normal. Sus dientes se apretaron con furia y sus cejas se fruncieron de la misma manera mientras un aura comenzaba a rodearlo con rapidez.

Frente a él se encontraba aquella 'cosa' que deseaba que su sangre corriera por sus manos.

Freezer.

Esa maldita manera elegante de hablar, su aspecto espantoso y esa sonrisa arrogante y burlona totalmente asquerosa que tenía pegado en ese rostro detestable.

-¿Qué sucede?- otra vez su maldita voz llegaba a sus oídos y Vegeta aprieta los dientes a más no poder.

Lentamente Vegeta va poniéndose de pie, rechinando los dientes a mas no poder-... Maldito- susurro sombríamente con una vena marcada en la sien mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia él. -Me las pagarás todas...- una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro y extendió la mano para formar una esfera de energía bastante potente. -Esta vez... No la contaras Freezer-.

 **...**

¿Qué le pasaba a Vegeta?

Había entrado en la sala de entrenamiento y lo encuentra tirado en el suelo de rodillas, sosteniéndose la cabeza y balbuceando cosas que no entendía. Lo llamó un poco preocupada y se sorprendió al ver su rostro.

Ese rostro era igual a los de los soldados. Esa mirada malévola y penetrante se clavó en ella junto con esa sonrisa macabra y retorcida que envió escalofríos a su cuerpo.

Bulma dejó caer el plano al suelo e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás comenzando a sentir temor. No la miraba a ella.

No.

En esos ojos había mucho odio. No... Es algo mucho peor, con tan solo verlos podía sentir como su muerte se aproximaba poco a poco. Aquella sonrisa la hizo comenzar a temblar con desesperación y cada paso que daba hacia ella, la atemorizaba aún peor.

Tenia que reaccionar, no podía quedarse allí esperando a que la matara.

Retrocedió dos pasos más y su espalda chocó con la fría puerta de acero y sin despegar la mirada de Vegeta, busco desesperadamente con sus manos el picaporte de la puerta. Bien, lo había encontrado, su vida se salvaría.

Intento girar el picaporte pero no lo logro a la primera, volvió a insistir una y otra vez y la puerta no abría ¡Maldita sea!

Trago saliva con dificultad, su garganta estaba seca por respirar desesperadamente. Miro a todos los sitios que se le ocurrían para escapar pero ninguno parecía conveniente con un desconocido frente a ella.

Si, era un desconocido.

Se fue deslizando lentamente por la puerta hasta caer sentada al suelo. Asi terminaria. No hacía falta luchar, pronto vería a sus padres otra vez y podría abrazarlos, decirles cuánto los amaba y pedirles perdón por ser una adolescente caprichosa y que nunca escuchaba sus consejos.

-Por fin veré tu sangre correr por mis manos- la voz cargada de cinismo hizo que a Bulma se le escapara un pequeño grito y las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir de sus ojos azules.

Se cubrió con sus brazos en un tonto intento de protegerse y cerró los ojos esperando su momento.

 _'Sigue asi...'_

Otra vez esa maldita voz lo controlaba por completo.

Satisfacción, muerte, arrogancia, ansiedad, regocijo, orgullo... Todos esos sentimientos lo recorrían de pies a cabeza en un hormigueo intenso, torturador y agradable a la vez.

Levantó su vista y lo vio. Su orgullo se fue a las nubes al ver frente a él a Freezer de rodillas, con la mirada desesperada y el cuerpo temblando pidiendo por su vida.

Vegeta paró su caminar cuando llegó hasta su objetivo y lo observo por unos segundo con un inmenso desprecio. -Tú que tanto alardeabas de ser perfecto y poderoso, ahora te encuentras aquí de rodillas suplicando por tu patética vida-. sonrió divertido. - Ahora...- la esfera de energía que sostenía en su mano aumentó de tamaño. -¡Muere!

 **...**

¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Estaba a punto de lograr su más preciado sueño, su meta, su camino pero...

Iba a atacar y terminar con la patética vida de Freezer, pero en el momento en el que estaba a solo milímetros... Escucha un grito bastante particular...

Aquella voz se le hacía conocida y a la vez le molestaba, entonces la imagen de la chica de cabellos azules cruzó por su mente y todo su cuerpo se paralizó en un instante.

Bajo la mirada lentamente y la vio allí. Estaba en el suelo, tratando de protegerse con sus brazos y si no fuera por su buen oído no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

No sabia que fue lo que le paso en ese momento, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y retrocedió dos pasos mirando sus manos enguantadas cubiertas de sangre... Se sorprendió. Sacudió su cabeza y pestañeó varias veces confundido. Nunca se había sorprendido o desesperado por ver sangre de otro en sus manos, pero la idea de que la sangre sea de la chica no podía soportarlo.

Extrañamente suspiro aliviado al ver la blancura de la tela que cubría sus dedos.

-Bulma- susurro con un nudo en la garganta. Bulma al no escuchar ni sentir nada fue levantando la cabeza poco a poco y para su desgracia chocó con su mirada.

¿Qué...?- Vegeta estaba por preguntarle porque estaba allí y quedó callado cuanto levanto su rostro. Sus ojos estaban muy brillosos y su rostro bañado en lagrimas, con miedo, temor, desconfianza. -Bulma- Vegeta dio un paso hacia ella y Bulma se sobresalto de inmediato.

-N-No te me a-acerques- le gritó con desesperación mientras trataba de acercarse a la perilla a la vez que se levantaba del suelo.

-Yo...- trato de decir Vegeta pero no lograba emitir otra palabra.

Bulma lo miró a los ojos, las piernas le temblaban junto con su voz. -Eres un monstruo- susurró temblorosa y cuando abrió la puerta salió corriendo por los pasillos con todas sus fuerzas.

Vegeta cayó de espaldas al suelo de la sala y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, la cabeza le dolía demasiado y llevo una mano hacia su pecho donde unas punzadas lo estaban matando.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo en dejarse llevar? Casi mata a la chica. ¿Qué hubiera hecho sin...?

Gruño al darse cuenta de las estupideces en las que estaba pensando. Sería mejor que no volviera a su cuarto esa noche, o de lo contrario nunca podría aclarar las cosas con la mocosa que seguramente en este momento debe estar odiandolo con todo su ser.

 **-.-**

Milk se encontraba limpiando los prototipos que Planthorr tenía en su escritorio con un trapo mientras tarareaba una dulce canción, necesitaba distraerse de sus preocupaciones y qué mejor que ayudar un poco en la limpieza del laboratorio.

Goku aun estaba en recuperación y no se despegó de su lado, no sabía cómo enfrentarlo cuando despertada, como le agradeceria o como se disculpará por las tonterías que había cometido por creer que podría protegerse sola y llevarse el mundo por delante.

-Milk- Planthorr entró tan silenciosamente que Milk se sobresaltó por su voz. -Será mejor que vayas a descansar- trato de hablarle dulcemente para no sonar grosero. -Necesitas comer y dormir en un lugar que no sea el suelo-.

-Es muy amable señor Planthorr- lo dijo Milk con total amabilidad. -Pero no quiero abandonar a Goku, quiero estar con él cuando despierte-.

-Pero Milk- Planthorr trato de convencerla. -A Goku no le gustaria verte tan mal, tu rostro refleja el cansancio y el estrés que estás pasando. Milk bajo su rostro desanimada. -Y además, debes verte hermosa cuando despierte- el científico le guiño un ojo haciendo sonrojar a Milk.

Milk sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro. -Pero...- trato de protestar pero el científico negó con la cabeza. -Ve a descansar querida, creeme, te sentiras menos estresada y cambia esa cara.

Milk se dio por vencida en suplicarle al científico que la dejara quedarse solo un poco más en el laboratorio, no quería dejar solo al saiyajin porque tenía el presentimiento de que ese día despertará.

Deseaba compensar los problemas que ella le había causado, hasta tal punto de llevarlo al borde de la muerte.

Salió a regañadientes y arrastrando los pies por los pasillos, tratando de llegar a su habitación usando la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba; no paso por el salón principal para comer algo, solo se fue directamente a su habitación.

Cerro la puerta de su cuarto con lentitud y recargo su frente en ella por uno tiempo indeterminado, soltó un suspiro largo y pesado, y se dirigió hacia el baño sin ánimos. Se despojó de su vestimenta delicadamente y se adentro en la ducha donde el agua fría le pegó de lleno en su piel, provocando unos leves escalofríos; tomó una barra de color amarillento que era lo más cercando a un jabón en ese lugar y comenzó a limpiar su piel con movimientos circulares, aplicando un poco de presión en los lugares tensos.

Estuvo más de treinta minutos bajo el agua helada de la ducha, como queriendo lograr alejar los pensamientos que estaban perturbando su mente. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca y se vistió con una remera de tirantes y unos short cortos, de una tela fresca y sencilla; peino su cabello negro que le llegaba casi a la cintura y lo amarro en una coleta baja.

Dejo la toalla en el baño y se dejo caer en el colchón con brusquedad, con la mirada fija en el techo color ocre como si fuera lo más llamativo y entretenido del mundo.

No podía evitar que las imágenes de aquella golpiza atormentaran de nuevo su cabeza. Se giró una y otra vez en el colchón, logrando enredarse con las sábanas.

-¡Basta Milk! Deja de pensar- se regañó a si misma en voz alta mientras golpeaba una almohada y luego dejaba caer su cabeza en ella nuevamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza ordenandole a su cuerpo dormir estrictamente, y lo logró.

Pero tan rápido como logro dormirse se despierta.

Literalmente saltó de la cama sobresaltada por el estruendoso ruido de la puerta y rápidamente su vista se dirigió hacia allí.

Los labios de Milk comenzaron a temblar, sus ojos se cristalizaron y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente en su pecho; comenzó a gimotear mientras arrugaba en un puño las sábanas que sostenían sus manos. Se levanto rápidamente y corrió con la pocas fuerzas que sus piernas tenían hacia la persona allí parada.

Goku había regresado a la realidad, se encontraba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, su cerpo aun estaba un poco débil pero sus heridas ya no estaban. Milk abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al saiyajin cuando llego a él, lloro con libertad en su pecho mientras de su boca solo salia su nombre.

Goku estaba cansado y aturdido pero cuando cuando sintió los brazos de Milk rodearlo, su corazón automáticamente se hizo notar latiendo fuertemente. -Milk me duele- se quejo Goku por la fuerza que estaba aplicando en él.

-Lo siento- dijo Milk entre gimoteos, separándose de su abrazo, un poco avergonzada por su actitud. -Me alegro tanto de que estés bien- le dijo sintiendo la culpa nuevamente caer sobre ella.

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte por mi- Goku esbozo una pequeña sonrisa seguida por una mueca de dolor mientras perdía un poco el equilibrio.

-¿Qué no me preocupe por ti? ¿Estás loco?- alzó la voz ofendida por lo que dijo. -¿¡No ves que estás débil aun?! Debes descansar, pero antes...- lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a guiarlo al baño. -Te limpiaré de ese líquido de la máquina o mancharas las sábanas-.

Goku se dejo llevar por Milk, no tenia oportunidad de vencerla ni hacerla cambiar de opinion, tenia algo que la hacia mas fuerte que cualquier saiyajin; y no hablaba de la fuerza. Milk le ordenó que se sentara en un pequeño banco que trajo de la sala principal a escondidas para alcanzar los lugares difíciles de alcanzar y llenó un pequeño balde con agua fresca.

No sabia como decirle que se quitara la armadura, temía que pensara mal o se enojara, así que se arrodillo frente a él quedando a su altura. -Tengo que q-quitarte la... armadura- tartamudeo con un sonrojo inmenso en sus mejillas.

Goku pareció no notarlo por lo cansado que estaba, que solo asintió mirando cada movimiento que realizaba la chica. Levantó los brazos lentamente para que Milk pudiera retirar la destrozada armadura con delicadeza para evitar causarle alguna molestia.

Milk trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no sea lo que estaba haciendo, quitándole la ropa a un hombre... No es que no quisiera pero su mirada la incomodaba mucho.

Tomó un pequeño paño que allí había, lo hundió en el agua y comenzó a pasarlo por el pecho del saiyajin con movimientos suaves, mantenía la cabeza gacha, en silencio aguantando las ganas de volver a llorar frente a él.

Goku se sentía adormilado por causa de las atenciones de Milk y a la vez no podía dejar de observarla, trago saliva nervioso, quería decirle algo pero nada salía de sus labios.

-Lo siento...- susurro Milk cabizbaja. -Por mi culpa...- apretó entre sus manos el paño provocando que mojara su ropa. -Por mi culpa... Estas así- se animó a mirarlo a los ojos. -Perdóname... Perdóname- que frustrada se sentía. -... Si no hubiera hecho esa estupidez tu...-.

Las palabras se las llevó el viento cuando Goku posó una mano en su mejilla. -Milk- susurro de una manera extraña, no era su típica manera infantil. -Yo quería protegerte- junto su frente con la de ella y la miro a los ojos. -Ya no llores- y dicho esto pego sus labios a los de la chica sin previo aviso, se estaban volviendo una adicción y la necesidad por ella crecía más en su interior, comenzaba a sentirse extraño, demasiado; como un fuego muy incómodo para él.

Se separó de sus labios para tomar aire y la miró tratando de buscar la respuesta a esa necesidad pero desechó esos pensamientos o la cabeza le explotaba.

-Gracias- le dijo Milk pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y quedandose asi por un largo tiempo, sin decir nada más, solo en silencio.

 **-.-**

Estuvo atormentado por todo el maldito dia.

No podía quitarse la imagen de su mirada de la cabeza, y mucho menos sus palabras.

' _Eres un monstruo'_

Desde el día anterior no la había visto ni en la sala principal , en los pasillos, el laboratorio o la sala de entrenamiento; que es donde paso la noche.

Se sentía estúpido, inútil por dejarse dominar por su odio y cegarse de venganza para nada. Por fin había logrado que confiara un poco en él para hacer las cosas más fáciles y usar sus habilidades científicas para su progreso, pero ahora no tenía idea de cómo la enfrentaría y qué le diría... ¿¡Qué le diría?! ¡Nada , por supuesto! Era su culpa, ella entro en la sala sin permiso, él no tenia la culpa de nada.

Para su suerte los pasillos estaban vacíos, necesitaba su habitación ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Tenia miedo de enfrentar a la terrícola? ¡No, que estupidez! ¡Él es el Príncipe de los Saiyajins! Podía enfrentar cualquier cosa, no temía a nada.

Su pecho se llenó de orgullo y caminó decidido hacia su habitación.

 **...**

¿Qué más podía sentir aparte del miedo, terror y tristeza? ¿Alegría? ¿Diversión? ¡Para nada! Solo frustración, humillación, angustia... Miedo.

Junto sus manos para que el agua se acumulara en ellas y se mojo el rostro por tercera vez, sentía los ojos irritados, le dolía parpadear; sus ánimos estaban por el suelo.

El dia de ayer había salido corriendo de aquella maldita sala con todas sus fuerzas y el único lugar al que se le ocurrió ir era a su habitación, lloró casi toda la noche, sentada en el suelo.

No quiso usar la cama ni las almohadas, no quería usar nada de él, absolutamente nada. No quería verlo, oírlo, sentirlo, hablarle... No quería volver a verlo nunca más; y ella que pensaba que era un buen saiyajin, que podía confiar en él y ¿Por qué no? Acercarse más... Pero ¡No! Los saiyajins solo son unas máquinas asesinas sin sentimientos, lo les importan a quienes matan ni que sienten los demás respecto a ellos; lo único que buscan es el poder y no les interesa si alguien sale lastimado en el trayecto.

Usada.

Esa era la palabra para describir cómo estaba.

La hizo caer en sus redes de confianza por sus conocimientos en tecnología y luego quiso asesinarla como cualquier extraterrestre como lo hace en sus misiones.

Se alarmó cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, rápidamente su cuerpo entró en alerta, ya estaba muy asustada de cualquier cosa.

Pero no... Si era él, no le daría el gusto de verla sucumbida del miedo por su causa, ella era fuerte, valiente, no lograría intimidarla.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire del baño con pasos sigilosos para tratar de no llamar la atención. Su corazón se detuvo y sus manos comenzaban a temblar, era él,de todas las personas que allí habían, tenia que ser justamente él. No tendría miedo de nuevo, eso estaba decidido... Creía.

Vegeta cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de sí y rápidamente sintió la energía de la terrícola, débil como siempre. Estaba dispuesto a buscar algunas cosas y marcharse pero para su desgracias la chica salio del baño antes de que pudiera dar un paso.

Lo miro de manera desafiante, valiente pero sabia muy bien como se sentía, él lo percibía, le tenia miedo... No, terror, y se mostraba valiente. -¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- maldita sea, quiso golpearse a ella misma por tonta.

-Necesito hablar contigo- le respondió Vegeta tan neutral como siempre. -Pero yo no- Bulma desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. -Así que vete- le ordenó firme.

Vegeta suspiró pesadamente. -¿Me estás echando de mi propia habitación?- le pregunto tratando de 'calmar' la situación. Bulma no le contesto, tenia la mirada distraída y no se dignaba a moverse de su lugar.

El saiyajin dio un paso hacia ella y confirmó lo que sospechaba.

Bulma al sentir que se acercaba a ella reaccionó de inmediato dando un paso atrás y mirándolo con atención; y allí pudo ver su rostro. -¿Qué te pasó? Te ves terrible- que pregunta tan idiota, deseo patearse el trasero por esa pregunta tan tonta, era obvio que estuvo llorando.

-No te importa- le contesto Bulma mirando todos los rincones para intentar evadirlo y escapar, no sabia donde, pero queria escapar de él. Intento caminar hacia la derecha y Vegeta se interpuso en su camino. -¿A dónde vas? Dije que que tenia que hablar contigo- Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y vio su reacción, asustada y volvió a retroceder.

-N-No quiero verte- susurro viéndolo a los ojos tratando de sonar fría. -No q-quiero hablar contigo- alzó la voz con el ceño fruncido.

Vegeta se estaba cansando de su evasión, no sabía cómo tratar con mujeres, pero el único recurso que le quedaba era usar la fuerza.

Cuando vio que Bulma comenzó a caminar, rodeandolo nuevamente para escapar de él, la tomó del brazo y la acorralo contra la pared con sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, impidiéndole escapar.

Pero no resultó tan fácil.

Al instante Bulma comenzó a forcejear dando puños y patadas hacia Vegeta que las recibía sin importarle, excepto una patada que fue dirigida hacia su zona peligrosa, pero logró esquivarla con dificultad.

Harto de sus niñerias, con una mano sostuvo las de Bulma y coloco una pierna entre las de ella para tratar de mantenerla quieta. -¡Déjame, no me toques! ¡Suéltame!- grito Bulma con desesperación tratando de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, con lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas.

-¡Ya basta!- Vegeta no pudo evitar alzar la voz- Dejate de niñerias-. Bulma quedo estática frente a su agarre. -¿Vas a matarme ya?- le pregunto rendida.

Vegeta rechino sus dientes ante lo que escucho. -¿Que demonios estas diciendo?-.

-No te hagas el desentendido, ayer tratarse de matarme ¿Ya lo olvidaste?... ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡Un cínico!- comenzó a llorar con una gran angustia. -¿¡Cómo que ya basta?!- gritó cerca de su rostro. -¡Yo te apreciaba maldita sea!-un nudo en la garganta le dificulta hablar. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenias que ser tu maldita sea? No te mereces que me preocupe por ti-.

Vegeta se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de la chica ¿Lo apreciaba? ¿Se preocupaba? ¿Qué sucede allí? Si no la estuviera sosteniendo hubiera caído al suelo sin fuerzas.

-No voy a matarte... Ni lo haria- Vegeta hablo bajo para mantenerla calmada; soltó el agarre de sus manos pero no la dejó libre de sus brazos que se colocaron nuevamente en su prisión. Bulma trató de empujarlo con sus manos para alejarlo un poco, pero él no se movió ni un solo centímetro.

-Entonces explicame... ¡Explicame lo que ocurrió ayer!- aún no se animaba a verlo a los ojos. -Ni yo se que paso- le confesó libremente.

La cercanía que tenía con Bulma tornaba todo más difícil, hace mucho tiempo que su aroma no invadía sus narices, no recuerda la última vez que la había acorralado. -No era yo en ese momento- no sabia como explicarle lo que le había ocurrido. -No te veia a ti-. Bulma comenzó a interesarse por lo que decía. -Yo veía a Freezer-.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó levantando la voz incrédula. -Veía a Freezer frente a mi... Y me deje dominar por la ira... Pero no puedo explicar porque no te veia a ti- no sabia porque estaba hablando tan fluidamente con ella. -Es como si el odio que le tengo me hubiese dominado-.

Ahora Bulma se dio cuenta de todo.

Recordó cuando vio a Vegeta tomándose la cabeza de una manera extraña y aquellas palabras siniestras que salían de su boca, estaba fuera de sí... Y su sospecha de que no la miraba a ella eran ciertas.

Vegeta miró el rostro de la chica, sorprendido al igual que ella, porque Bulma no dejaba de llorar. -Así que es eso- susurro- Supongo que te disculparas-.

El saiyajin rodó los ojos molesto, él no era de esos que pedía perdón por nada. -Es broma idiota- le dijo Bulma con un bufido. -Se que no te disculparas ni el diez mil años- comentó para molestarlo pero el volvio a bajar la mirada y no lograba decir nada.

Sorprendió a la chica cuando dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de ella, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente el aroma de la chica. -¿Ve-Vegeta?- tartamudeo Bulma nerviosa por su acción.

-Siento... Como si me hubiera quitado... Un gran peso de encima- susurró Vegeta sin ganas de moverse de aquella posición, se sentía ¿A gusto? No lo sabia. Escuchar los latido frenéticos de la chica, lo calmaba extrañamente.

Bulma sintió todo el calor instalado en su cara y los nervios a flor de piel, su corazón acelerado y una nueva sensación en su pecho; elevo una de sus manos y se aventuró en los cabellos del saiyajin, eran suaves y a la vez rebeldes.

Vegeta salio de su sueño inmediatamente y levanto la vista hacia ella. -¿Qué haces?- pregunto por su acción. Bulma sentía que no reaccionaria, eran demasiadas emociones juntas. -Nada...- escondió su cara en el pecho del saiyajin, mas este no intentó apartarla. -Eres un idiota-.

-Aprecias a este idiota- susurro cerca de ella con una sonrisa de lado, entonces Bulma recordó las palabras que le había gritado hace un momento.

 _'¡Yo te apreciaba maldita sea!...'_

-No te creas la gran cosa- se separó de él enojada y logró liberarse de su prisión. -Hmp- fue lo único que musito Vegeta antes de que saliera de la habitación nuevamente; sintió como Bulma lo rodeaba con sus brazos desde la espalda.

-Pero... Si te aprecio... Aunque seas un arrogante, enojón y grosero saiyajin- Bulma lo soltó y le saco la lengua en forma de burla.

-...Loca- fue lo único que dijo Vegeta antes de salir de la habitación.

Bulma sintió alivio al haber aclarado todo, la verdad, no le gustaba estar mal con él... Desgraciadamente sospechaba de algo que no le gustaba demasiado...

¿Se estaba enamorando de él?

* * *

 **¡Leer!**

 **N/A: Hola! :D He Vuelto chicas! Estoy muy feliz! Continuamos con esta historia y estoy de suerte porque estoy de vacaciones Espero que les guste este capitulo y disculpen por hacerlas esperar tanto tiempo :c**

 **Me uni al mundo del fan art les dejare mi cuenta de Twitter en mi perfil para que vean mis obras xD**

 **Una mala noticia: Me hackearon mi cuenta de Facebook -.- Y Tengo otro y una pagina que tengo que modificar para subir las actualizaciones y tambien mis dibujos**

 **Sin mas que decirles, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo**

 **Besos**

 **OrgulloSaiyan**


	15. Aviso!

Buenos días/tardes/noches a todos!

Esto es un aviso!

No se si me recuerdan xD, seguramente ya pase a la historia!

Y a los que me recuerdan les quiero pedir perdón por no actualizar mis historias!

No se asusten!

No escribo esto para decirles que las abandonare! No pienso dejar mis historias a la mitad o sin terminar...

No pude actualizar porque mi casa es un caos terrible... Y mi cabeza también. Aunque esté por cumplir los 18 años, los problemas de mis padres me afectan mucho, a tal grado de que me estoy asustando de mi misma al sentir el odio que estoy tomándole a mi padre. Mi abuelo materno está internado y mi madre está como loca.

Me siento mal, sola, a veces nose como me siento ya, si bien o mal, directamente no lo se.

Tengo las continuaciones, pero no tengo los ánimos para sentarme y escribir para ustedes, aunque me muero de ganas de seguir fantaseando a mis ships

Me esta empezando a ir mal en mi último año de escuela, no puedo prestar atención y no puedo desahogarme porque siempre estoy con alguien (soy de las que prefiere llorar sola) y la aparición de una nueva hermanastra esta taladrando la cabeza a mil por hora.

Mi casa nunca fue un templo de paz!

Deje a la mitad un pequeño doujinshi que está haciendo acerca de mi pareja preferida (VegeBulm ) y muchos fan arts que tengo por ahi :c

Les recuerdo... No es que voy a dejar mis historias! En un tiempito voy a actualizar

Gracias por la comprensión!

Espero volver pronto.

Por ahi si quieren ver algunas cosas que voy subiendo a mi pagina de face es Mirogo/OrgulloSaiyan o a mi fbk personal como Alma Sthamp

Nos veremos pronto!

OrgulloSaiyan.


End file.
